


Roads Untraveled

by AnsleighRayneInWonderland, RaynaIves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Bisexuality, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Gay, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnsleighRayneInWonderland/pseuds/AnsleighRayneInWonderland, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaynaIves/pseuds/RaynaIves
Summary: Elizabeth Smythe isn't the typical type of Vampire the Winchesters are used to dealing with. She was cool, calculating and... A Hunter. Previously friends with their father and Bobby Singer, she joins in on their hunts and grows rather attached; something she doesn't make a habit of doing very often. Sam; the younger of the two Winchester brothers, also feels a connection. Their blossoming emotions mixed with the biggest identity crisis in history makes for a complicated love story - but one that will be cherished for eternity.[Also posted to Wattpad]~All copyright goes to their respective owners. I only own Elizabeth's character, a couple of others and some of the storyline. Elizabeth's likeness is the alternative model; Dayana Crunk~
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. All American

**Author's Note:**

> This is effectively a write-up/re-write of the show with an added few characters.  
> NEW CHAPTERS EVERY MONDAY, WEDNESDAY AND FRIDAY.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not just an ordinary Vampire. Not just any Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Smythe' - pronounced 'Smith', spelt old English.

Becoming a Vampire isn't all it's cracked up to be, you know. Especially when you'd been raised a Hunter.  
You see, thousands of years ago, dark magic created Vampires. Some of them couldn't hack it and became monsters. Others had their moments. But ones like Elizabeth Smythe were different. They were the ones able to control themselves around Human blood - the ones who could integrate back into society with reasonable ease.  
The physical differences were pretty easy to spot, when their fangs were out, anyway...  
The ones who had lost control or had their bad moments had a full set of sharp, dagger-like fangs. Vampires like Elizabeth, however, only had two canine fangs. Where do you think the stories came from?

Elizabeth Mary Smythe was born in England in the winter of 1764. Shortly after that, her parents got on a ship and moved to the Americas.  
They'd settled in Virginia, raising Elizabeth as a 'true American', whatever that meant.  
But not long after her eleventh birthday, Elizabeth's father had been called to war. He lasted a full seven years before he became just another piece of cannon-fodder - a toy soldier kicked into the mud by the man-sized children in charge.  
Five years after the war had ended; a twenty-three year old Elizabeth had made her place in the world known. Her exquisite piano skills were the talk of every town she rode into.  
She was loving life in the new United States of America. Even if she had to stop her usual habits to assist her mother in a hunt for some kind of Vampire, ghost or Demon.  
Everything changed, however, after she met a man. But then, that's how it always starts, right? With a man?  
This particular stranger was called Alexander Finley.  
Mister Finley was the type of person who flaunted his wealth to the less fortunate with nothing but arrogance and a nose tipped to the Heavens.  
He had approached Elizabeth in the lobby of a theatre she had performed at earlier that evening.  
His stride over to her exuded elegance, mystery and danger. His dark brown eyes grew black with lust. She was simply too good to pass up.  
"Good evening, Miss Smythe." He greeted, tipping his head with a half-cocked smile. "Might I say your performance this evening was positively decadent. I hope to hear more of you in the near future."  
He looked at her with a sense of familiarity - like he'd known her in a past life or something.  
Elizabeth smiled brightly, curtseying to the man before her.  
"Thank you, sir. You are too kind."  
Her voice was like an angel's song - delicate and as musical as her fingers. It had surprised even Finley. He wasn't expecting such a well-spoken English voice to come from those full, pale lips.  
"My name is Alexander Finley. I was wondering if you'd do me the honour of joining me for a drink." His half smile widened into a hopeful grin.  
Elizabeth nodded, placing her hand in the one he'd held out for her.  
Biggest mistake of her life.  
He had tricked her into a nearby alley and fed from her only an hour later. Like he was a rat and she was his scraps. He force-fed his blood down her throat whilst half-conscious and that was that - the beginning of the end of her life.

When she woke, Elizabeth found herself in a stunning four-poster bed, her surroundings entirely unfamiliar.  
A wave of nausea crossed her stomach, causing her icy blue eyes to widen and dart around the room in search for something to catch the contents of her stomach.  
But nothing came. Only an overwhelming sense of hunger.  
"Ah, you're awake." Finley's voice came from the double doors at the end of the bed. His smile was sickening, but somehow suited his slim, chiselled face. "You've been out for some time now."  
Elizabeth scrambled out of the bed, grabbing a candlestick as she composed her memory of the previous night. She held the stick up in front of her.  
"Stay back!" She commanded. "Where am I?"  
"There's no need for makeshift weaponry, Miss Smythe. I won't hurt you." Finley replied, taking a step forward with his hands up to show her he meant no harm. And there was that familiar look again...  
"Where am I?" Elizabeth repeated.  
"You're in my town house, Elizabeth. You're only a few streets from the theatre. Do you remember the events of last night?" Finley's brows raised in curiosity.  
Elizabeth lowered the candlestick as her eyes fell into a squint, trying to remember what had happened.  
"The alley. You... Bit me." She gasped, raising the candlestick once more. "You're a Vampire!"  
"Yes, I'm a Vampire." He simply said. "And now, you are too."  
Elizabeth's brows knotted together in a deep set frown.  
"That's... I can't be. I hunt monsters like you." She breathed.  
"And yet, here we are." Finley smirked. "I suppose you're feeling quite hungry about now."  
Elizabeth's dry, cracked lips smacked together as she was reminded of her empty stomach.  
"This is what your body needs." He told her, motioning to his left.  
There was a beautiful, expensive looking dresser next to him with a silver tray sat on top, displaying a wine glass filled with thick, red liquid.  
With one inhale, it was all Elizabeth could smell. She licked her lips in anticipation, her hands releasing the candlestick.  
"Drink, my dear. You'll feel better, I can promise you that." Finley's brassy voice said.  
Elizabeth had barely heard it, though. Her eyes were fixed on the glass and her brain was too busy enjoying what her nose was smelling to pay attention.  
Her feet moved without her telling them to, straight towards the man before her and the glass she was so focused on.  
With a rat-like hand, Mister Finley grasped the stem of the wine glass and held out to her.  
As soon as Elizabeth took the glass, it was at her lips.  
The blood she'd tasted when she pricked her finger with a sewing needle by accident as a child tasted nothing like what she was tasting in that moment.  
It was cold and velvety, coating her throat like silk. Before, the metallic taste of blood was repulsive to her, but this? This was different. It was more than a craving, it was pure, unadulterated need.  
The feeling didn't last long, however. It was vastly over-powered by an agonising sensation in her gums. The glass slipping from her fingers and shattering on the floor was what fully brought Elizabeth out of her daze.  
Her right hand cupped her mouth as she cried out, falling to her knees.  
"Don't panic, darling. This is just part of the process. It will only hurt for a little while." Finley reassured her, crouching down next to her with a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
"What's happening to me?" Elizabeth whimpered.  
"See for yourself." Finley replied, helping her to her feet so that she could see herself in the mirror above the dresser.  
Elizabeth gazed into the glass in awe at the sight of two bright white, sharp fangs where her usually flat canines had previously been. Her usual light blue eyes had darkened like a deep ocean, accentuated by her porcelain skin and red wine coloured hair.  
"I'm a monster..." She breathed.  
"Not if you don't want to be." Finley smirked. "The things you hunt are past the stage of no return. Stages two and three, I call them. They are the monsters. You are what they could have been before their bloodlust took them. I can teach you to control it. You don't have to be like them."  
Elizabeth frowned, mentally thanking whoever that the pain in her gums had subsided.  
"My father always said there wasn't any other kind of Vampire - that they were all monsters."  
Finley sighed deeply, walking further into the room.  
"Your father was wrong. Just like so many other Hunters before him."  
"Why did you turn me?" Elizabeth asked.  
Finley turned back around to face her, his half smile decorating his face nicely.  
"Would it be too forward of me to say that I miss having company?" He countered.  
"I think turning me without my consent was too forward, Mister Finley. So I believe we're a little past all of that." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.  
"Touché, my dear." He chuckled with a shake of his head.

That's how it started, but between a couple of close calls that would've resulted in a one way trip to Hell and skipping every town in the US, it didn't get really interesting until the autumn of 1993.  
That was when she met John Winchester and Bobby Singer.

Hell would have frozen over before Elizabeth stopped hunting. As far as she was concerned, it was her birth right.  
After perfecting her Vampire-enhanced skills, she was the most formidable Hunter to walk the Earth.  
But she almost met her match on the aforementioned autumn night of 1993.

Elizabeth had been in Detroit, handling a string of Demon possessions.  
She'd found herself in an abandoned house and quickly got herself surrounded.  
Her Vampiric speed enabled her to take out the Demons with ease - that and her trusty Colt Paterson 1836. She had had it made by Samuel Colt, himself, along with bullets enchanted by a Witch specifically to kill Demons.  
A slow clap interrupted her, however.  
"Not bad." A deep, gravelly voice spoke.  
"Unless you have a death wish, I suggest you leave." Elizabeth growled, turning to face the man.  
He was tall, wearing a grey t-shirt under a button-up, under a thigh length black leather jacket, jeans and work boots. The sawn-off shotgun in his hands made her a little unnerved.  
"Sorry." He smiled. "Can't do that."  
"Look, I can see you're a Hunter. But so am I. I just have the misfortune of being one of the things I hunt as well. So if you walk away now, I won't be forced to defend myself." Elizabeth replied, accentuating her lazy shrug by throwing her arms up.  
"What are you?" The man frowned.  
"I'm a Vampire."  
The man let out a deep chuckle as he shook his head.  
"Those things exist? Holy crap..." The way he barely seemed to care unnerved Elizabeth more than she would have liked.  
"Look, let me go and we never have to cross paths again. I really do have a schedule to keep."  
"I really can't do that." He said.  
Elizabeth sighed heavily, tucking the Colt into her thigh high black boot.  
"If I wanted to hurt you, I would've done it already. Just put your bloody gun down and we can talk."  
He thought for a moment, but eventually threw it to the ground.  
"It only would've stung you anyway - rock salt shells." He told her.  
Elizabeth stuck out her bottom lip as she nodded in approval.  
"Can't say I've ever thought of that one. Though, I'm usually too up close and personal to need shotguns." She replied, taking a seat on some stacked up wooden pallets. "So what's your name, Hunter?"  
The man let out another chuckle.  
"Name's John Winchester. Yours?"  
"Elizabeth Smythe." She replied.  
John gave a nod as he rubbed the back of his head, trying to figure out what to do next.  
"How do I know that you won't hurt anybody, Elizabeth? Vampire's gotta feed somehow." He huffed.  
"Because I have my snack pocket." She shrugged, reaching into her floor length leather jacket.  
John watched cautiously as she pulled out a blood bag and removed the seal.  
She charged it up in the air like a champagne glass before putting the tube in her mouth and sucking.  
John had never seen anything like this before. He practically recoiled in shock as he watched her feast.  
"You don't feed on Humans?" He asked.  
Elizabeth shook her head as she swallowed her mouthful.  
"Not since people started collecting blood for medical procedures." She replied. "Even before then, I'd never kill a Human. I had... Friends. They willingly gave me their blood in exchange for protection and food."  
John was amazed. He'd never really made time to actually discover Vampires existence, let alone discover they had different eating habits.  
"You see, it's easy to tell the killer Vamps from the blood bag Vamps." Elizabeth continued. "Vampires with a full set of fangs are the people killers - the ones who've lost control or never had it in the first place - Vampires like me, have only two canine fangs."  
John frowned, but gave another understanding nod.  
"So... Are you a Hunter because you're a Vampire or a Vampire because you're a Hunter?" He asked.  
"Technically neither." Elizabeth smirked, adjusting her position on the wooden pallets so that one leg was tucked under the other. "I was born into a hunting family, sure... But I had just finished up a piano concert when I was turned."  
"When was that?" John folded his arms across his chest.  
"Seventeen Eighty-Eight." She replied, taking another sip from her blood bag.  
John's eyebrows raised.  
"Wow. Yo-you look good for your age." He gave a light-hearted chuckle.  
Elizabeth smiled brightly.  
"I suppose it helps that I was only twenty three when I was turned. Immortality just wouldn't be worth it if we aged." She giggled.  
"Perimeter's clear." Another man said, walking in.  
Elizabeth instantly hid the blood bag in one of the gaps in the crates, giving John a nervous look.  
He just gave her a small wink, silently telling her he wouldn't tell his friend what she was.  
"Bobby, this here's Elizabeth. She's been kind enough to do our job for us." He smiled, motioning to the dead Demons littering the floor.  
"Great. I love driving all day and night for no reason." Bobby grumbled, rubbing his beard scruff as he looked over the bodies. He then looked up at the girl in front of him. "No offence."  
"None taken. I get it. It's not like all Hunters keep in touch to find out who's going where." Elizabeth smirked at the man's annoyance.  
"Oh, she's British too. Great." Bobby huffed.  
"Something wrong with that?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.  
"No, sorry." Bobby sighed. "Guess I'm just tired. These guys didn't give you any trouble, did they?"  
Elizabeth shook her head.  
"No trouble at all. I've been doing this long enough for them to become rather predictable."  
"You didn't even use any sigils. That's impressive." John hummed in mild amusement.  
"I'll say." Bobby agreed.  
"Like I said," Elizabeth replied, rising to her feet. "Predictable."

The trio kept in touch, occasionally going on hunts together and exchanging information about the creatures they went after.  
John had even gone as far as telling Elizabeth his backstory; about the yellow-eyed Demon, about his sons, his wife - everything.  
In return, Elizabeth told him her story and gave him journals she'd written about some of the monsters she'd faced over the centuries.  
But they never told Bobby about her Vampirism. John was convinced that he wouldn't understand - that there was no way a Vampire could possibly be good.  
Of course, all that had to change one day. They just didn't know when that would be.

And then John went missing. Bobby had reached out to Elizabeth to help in the search, but it was no use until his sons eventually found him. By then, she'd heard it had been too late to get back in touch with him, as he had died not long after.

Elizabeth wasn't in the habit of having role models or heroes or even people she looked up to, in fact, she had something against it, even if she didn't know what exactly it was. But after befriending John and hearing his story, not to mention his apparently easy decision to not kill her on sight - not that he knew how - Elizabeth found herself inspired by someone so strong, yet so kind... Kind to her, at least.


	2. Calling in a Favour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth officially meets the Winchester brothers for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5x21  
> NEW CHAPTERS EVERY MONDAY, WEDNESDAY AND FRIDAY

A few years later in 2010, Elizabeth found herself standing on the roof of an apartment complex in Savannah, Georgia, watching over the city when her phone rang in her pocket.  
She shoved her hand into the inside pocket of her floor length leather trench coat to retrieve it. Recognising the number instantly, she smiled and answered.  
"Bobby? It's been a while. How the Devil are you?" She smirked.  
"It's funny you mention the Devil. Because I'm in need of his right hand man and I can't seem to summon the slippery little bastard." Bobby replied.  
Elizabeth laughed, crouching on the edge of the building.  
"What on Earth could you be wanting with Crowley?" She frowned, the smile from her laugh still widely present on her face.  
"It's a long story. But do you have a way to summon him that I don't know about?" He asked.  
"Do you have his number?" Elizabeth asked.  
"No."  
"Then yes, I have a way to summon him that you don't know about." She smirked. "Give me a few hours, I'll grab Crowley and come to you."  
"Alright. Thanks, 'Liza." Bobby sighed, swiftly hanging up the phone.

Elizabeth got right onto her latest mission, clicking Crowley's number as she made her way back down to ground level.  
"Elizabeth Smythe, as I live and breathe." He answered.  
"Hey Crowley. Need a favour." She replied.  
"Now, now, Miss Smythe. We both know I don't just hand out favours like candy." Elizabeth could hear the smirk in his voice.  
"Look at you, getting all native with the Americanisms. But call it less a favour and more a catch up road trip if you must." She chuckled.  
"Road trip, huh? Well, tickle me intrigued." Crowley responded.  
"Text me where you are and I'll come get you." Elizabeth said as she reached her 1969 Chevy Camaro.  
"See you soon." He chuckled, hanging up the phone.

When they reached Bobby's, they heard people talking – one of them being Bobby.  
"Yeah, you make it sound so easy." A male voice said.  
"Hell, I'm just trying to put a spin on it." Bobby replied.  
"Well... Bobby, how'd you put this all together anyways?" Another male voice asked.  
"I had, you know..." Bobby sighed. "Help."  
Crowley simply strolled in and walked straight to the bottle of whiskey on a nearby table, pouring himself a drink.  
"Don't be so modest. I barely helped at all." He said, turning to the two people Elizabeth hadn't seen before. "Hello boys. Pleasure, et cetera. Go ahead. Tell them. There's no shame in it."  
The boys looked back to Bobby, who looked more than a little displeased.  
"Bobby?" The second strange voice spoke up. "Tell us what?"  
There was an awkward pause. Elizabeth watched from the corridor as Crowley appeared to stare Bobby down.  
"World's gunna end. Seems stupid to get all precious over one little soul." Bobby grumbled.  
Elizabeth appeared from down the corridor, looking over the two boys.  
"Bobby, what the Hell did you do?" She demanded, instantly grabbing the attention of the two boys, who were sat between Crowley and Bobby at Bobby's overly-cluttered table.  
"You sold your soul?" The first strange voice Elizabeth had heard came from the shorter-haired one of the two.  
"Oh, more like pawned it. I fully intend to give it back." Crowley shrugged.  
"Hold up... Rewind a little bit here. Who the Hell is this?" The second strange voice owner asked, pointing to the only female in the room.  
"This is Elizabeth. She's an old friend of mine." Bobby explained.  
"And an even older friend of mine." Crowley smiled smugly.  
"Elizabeth, this is Sam and Dean Winchester and their friend Castiel." Bobby introduced.  
"She looks a little young to be considered an 'old' friend, don't you think?" Dean cocked an eyebrow, his lips decorated with a flirtatious half smile.  
Elizabeth's face had lit up as soon as she heard their names.  
"So you're Sam and Dean. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Your father and I were very close." She smiled.  
"That's great but, Dean's got a point." Sam frowned. "You don't look old enough to be close to our dad."  
"Normally I wouldn't say anything..." Bobby spoke up, looking awfully confused. "But the boys are right. You haven't aged a day since I last saw you."  
Elizabeth sighed, leaning against the archway to the kitchen.  
"I was wondering when this was gunna come up." She breathed. "But can we save it for later? I'm sure there's more pressing matters at hand right now."  
Everyone looked around at everyone. Bobby, Sam and Dean still remained confused, Crowley was smirking at those not in secret circle of those who know about Elizabeth's Vampirism and Castiel simply scowled at the woman, not saying a word.  
"So Bobby." Elizabeth shared in Crowley's smirk. "Did you kiss him?"  
All eyes except Castiel's shot to the man on the far side of the room.  
Bobby was hesitant in his reply, looking around at everyone as though he wasn't sure on how to answer.  
"No!" He eventually protested.  
Crowley cleared his throat, holding up his phone.  
On it, was a picture of Bobby and Crowley locking lips.  
"Why'd you take a picture?" Bobby asked, clearly more than a little vexed.  
"Why'd you have to use tongue?" Crowley countered.  
"Can you send me that?" Elizabeth asked the Demon, pointing lazily to his phone.  
"Alright. You know what? I'm sick of this." Dean growled, turning back to Crowley. "Give him his soul back now."  
"I'm sorry." Crowley shrugged, tucking his phone back into the inside pocket of his suit jacket. "I can't."  
"Can't or won't?" Dean argued.  
"I won't, alright? It's insurance." Crowley sighed.  
"What are you talking about?" The older brother scoffed.  
"You kill Demons." Crowley said as though it were obvious. "Gigantor over there has a temper issue about it. But you won't kill me... As long as I have that soul in the deposit box."  
"You son of a bitch." Bobby and Elizabeth said simultaneously.  
"I'll return it. After all this is over and I can safely walk away. Do we all understand each other?" Crowley's eyebrows raised.  
"How about you give Bobby his soul back and if Sam kills you, I'll kill him." Elizabeth suggested.  
Everyone's eyes snapped to the girl, who simply shrugged.  
"Nobody's killing anybody." Bobby raised his voice.  
"I was kidding anyway..." Elizabeth mumbled. "I don't make a habit out of killing Humans."  
"Great. That's wonderful to know." Dean replied, sarcastically.  
"Can someone please tell your pet Angel to stop glaring at me?" The Vampire sighed.  
There was a moment of silence, Sam and Dean looked around at the other three suspiciously.  
"How'd you know Castiel's an Angel?" Bobby asked.  
Elizabeth's eyes widened slightly.  
"Because... Uh, I mean look at him. The stance, the posture, the holier-than-thou stare." She replied, stumbling over her words.  
"Try again, Brit stick." Dean growled.  
Elizabeth gave a confused look to the older brother.  
"Brit stick? That's a new one." She tipped her head to the side. "But if you insist... It's because he smells so bloody... I don't know... Heavenly?"  
"How the Hell can you smell him from the other side of the room?" Sam asked.  
Elizabeth pulled her lips together into a thin line.  
"Bobby... Don't freak out on me or anything, but there's been something I've been meaning to tell you for a while." She grimaced at the thought of how this was going to go down.  
Everyone in the room remained silent, waiting for her to continue.  
Crowley appeared awfully entertained by the whole thing.  
"I'm a Vampire." Elizabeth blurted out. "But it's okay because I'm not the eat people kind of Vamp, I'm more the... 'Drink from a cup, leave them alive and well' kind."  
Dean instantly drew his gun, Bobby and Sam looked as though they didn't know what to do, Castiel continued his one-Angel glare party and Crowley just slowly moved to the side, out of the way of the possible fight about to go down.  
"There's only one kind of Vampire." Dean stated.  
"That's what your dad used to think before he met me." Elizabeth smirked. "Go see for yourself. There's a whole mini fridge filled with blood bags in the trunk of my car."  
"If you're looking for someone to vouch for her, I can attest that she's never killed a Human in the century and a half that I've known her." Crowley finally spoke up. "In fact, it's been quite a nuisance..."  
Everyone seemed to settle down a little at that. 'A little' being the operative terminology.  
"Sam, go check her story. See if there's really blood bags in her car." Dean instructed.  
Elizabeth chuckled, reaching into the pocket of her leather trench coat to throw Sam the keys.

The younger Winchester came back in a minute later with a blood bag in his hand.  
"She's telling the truth." He shrugged, showing them the bag.  
Dean took the blood bag off his younger brother and grimaced, holding it out to Elizabeth.  
"Drink it." He commanded.  
"Why?" Elizabeth scoffed. "Have I gotta prove my Vampirism to you?"  
"No. I wanna see if you lose it and go to kill someone." Dean countered. "Now drink."  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes, tearing the seal from the tube and putting the end to her lips. She sucked, watching everyone stare her down.  
"How much do you want me to drink before you're satisfied?" She asked after swallowing a mouthful.  
Dean frowned. Normally the simple smell of blood would send a Vampire into overdrive, but there wasn't so much as a fang on show.  
"What the Hell?" He grumbled, slightly lowering his gun.  
"Told you. I don't kill people. I don't have a full face of fangs like the freaks we kill. Like I told your father sixteen years ago, there are three types of Vampires. There are the ones you see most of all, the psycho kind whose whole mouth fills with fangs and aren't very 'talk first, eat later', then there's the ones between me and them; the ones who you can have a conversation with, but are still almost certainly going to rip your throat out. Lastly, there's the kind like me. We only have canine fangs, can control our bloodlust and have no problem, integrating into society and act like normal people who just so happen to be immortal." Elizabeth explained. "Like I say, if I wanted to hurt any one of you, I would have done it already."  
"Dad didn't even know Vampires existed." Sam pointed out.  
"Actually, he mentioned one to me once." Dean added. "The only friendly he ever met."  
"You think he was talking about her?" Sam asked.  
Dean nodded, lowered his gun.  
"Alright, fine." He huffed.  
"No, not fine!" Bobby argued. "You and John lied to me for sixteen God damn years?!"  
Elizabeth held her hands up in defence.  
"I didn't care whether you knew or not. It was John who said you wouldn't understand." She countered.  
"She's an abomination to my father's favoured creation." Castiel spoke up.  
"Wow..." Elizabeth blinked. "Thank you for that, you glorified, glowy pigeon. I suppose I'll just have to go shove a stake in my heart for involuntarily disgracing daddy's work."  
Without another word, she turned around and gave the Angel her middle finger as she vacated the house.

Elizabeth had been sitting in her car with her forehead on the steering wheel for about half an hour when Sam knocked on the window.  
She lifted her head, squinting at the sudden light change and rolled down her window.  
"Yes?" She mumbled.  
"Bobby wanted me to ask you if you could come with us to stop Pestilence and Death from turning Chicago into ground zero for a zombie apocalypse." Sam said.  
Elizabeth let out a deep sigh, falling back in her seat.  
"Couldn't ask me himself, huh?" She cocked an eyebrow. "Be honest, how angry is he?"  
Sam quickly grew a little uncomfortable, thinking of the right words to say.  
"He's pretty mad. I'd say about forty-five per cent at you and fifty-five per cent at my dad for convincing you to not tell him." He replied.  
Elizabeth let out another long, frustrated sigh.  
"Okay. Chicago it is." She breathed. "Sounds like you boys are going to need all the help you can get."

Dean was busy prioritising weapons to have on hand, leaning over the open trunk of his 1967 Chevy Impala. Sam sighed heavily, leaning on the side of the car.  
"Let me guess, we're about to have a talk." Dean stated, looking a little bored as he stood upright.  
Sam gave a small, humourless chuckle.  
"Look, Dean." He started, clearing his throat. "For the record, I agree with you. About me. You think I'm too weak to take on Lucifer? Well so do I. Believe me, I know exactly how screwed up I am. You, Bobby, Cas, even Elizabeth now. I'm the least of any of you."  
"Sam..." Dean sighed, leaning against the trunk of the car.  
"It's true, it is. But, I'm also all we got. If there was another way... But I don't think there is." Sam shrugged. "There's just me. So I don't know what else to do. Except just try. To do what's gotta be done."  
"Aaaaaaand scene." Crowley interrupted from behind them, Elizabeth stood next to him with a deep set frown on her face. "There's something you need to see."  
He held out a folded up newspaper for them, Sam taking it with a look of mild annoyance.  
"Niveus Pharmaceuticals rushing delivery of its new Swine Flu vaccine to quote 'stem the tide of the unprecedented outbreak', shipments leave Wednesday." The younger Winchester read aloud.  
"Niveus Pharmaceuticals. Get it?" Crowley expressed a look that told them his point should've been obvious. He eventually sighed as Elizabeth gave a small chuckle. "You two are lucky you have your looks. Your Demon lover; Brady. VP of distribution in Niveus. Ah yes! That the sound of the abacus clacking? We all caught up?"  
"So, Pestilence..." Dean started.  
"Was spreading Swine Flu." Sam finished.  
"I've been on this case an hour with minimal info on the backstory you've been living through these past months and yet, I understood that without any required assistance." Elizabeth spoke with her arms folded and eyebrow raised. "Crowley's right. It's a good job you two have your looks."  
"Zip it, Fangs." Dean grumbled before turning back to his brother and the Demon. "I'll bet Swine Flu was just step one. Step two is the vaccine. And you think-"  
"I know." Crowley interrupted. "I'll stake my reputation – that vaccine is chock-full of grade-a, farm fresh Croatoan Virus."  
"Simultaneous, countrywide distribution It's quite a plan." Sam sighed heavily.  
"They don't get to be Horsemen for nothing. So, you boys – and my lady – better stock up on... Well, everything. This time next Thursday, we'll all be living in Zombieland." Crowley's smirk was distant, but still mildly present.  
The brothers gave a nervous look to each other.


	3. Trust Already Earned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/ScP5Nv-EhZI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5x21  
> NEW CHAPTERS EVERY MONDAY, WEDNESDAY AND FRIDAY

Elizabeth walked back into the house, shoving her hands in the pockets of her leather trench coat.  
"Hey." She said as Bobby looked up at her.  
"Hey yourself." He mumbled.  
"Can we talk?" The Vampire asked.  
Bobby gave a huffed sigh, throwing down the papers he was holding onto the table.  
"What d'you wanna talk about? The fact that you're a Vampire or the fact that John got you to lie about it until he couldn't argue with you anymore?"  
Elizabeth winced at the harshness of his words, moving to take a seat on the opposite side of the table to him.  
"Like I said before; I didn't care whether you knew or not - maybe at the beginning I did. But seriously, what would you have done if you found out back then? You would've shoved a proverbial stake in my heart the second the 'v' in Vampire left my lips. Then after that, the three of us grew closer and it just got harder and harder to tell you the truth. I guess I'm only doing it now because I haven't seen you in so long. Not to mention you boys pinning me into a corner about the whole aging thing. I'm sorry, okay? But I'm still me, Bobby. I'm still the same girl who's had your back all these years. The girl who saved you from the witches who were actually demi-gods with Hellhounds who were actually fairies. But, hey... Fight the fairies, am I right?" She smirked.  
Bobby scoffed, leaning back in his chair.  
"Trust Elizabeth Smythe to turn a touching monologue into a stand up freakin' comedy show." He mentally rolled his eyes.  
"You see? You know me. You know I wouldn't hurt you - intentionally, at least. You know I'm not like other Vampires. And you know I can be trusted, despite my lying to you, because otherwise I'd be on the floor over there with my head at your feet." Elizabeth sighed.  
"I'm still pissed you lied to me. But you're right. I know you're not like other Vampires. I can see that. Just go help the boys and then we can talk some more when you come back." Bobby replied.  
Elizabeth gave him a bright smile, standing up.  
"Of course. I'll protect them with my life, I promise."  
"I know you will. I wouldn't be sending you out there with them if I didn't trust you to take care of them." Bobby raised an eyebrow.  
Elizabeth put her index finger to her forehead and gave a casual salute as she back out of the room to go back to the brothers.

"All set?" Elizabeth asked, approaching Crowley. "Where's the boys?"  
"Going on a little trip down memory lane, by the sounds of things." The Demon replied. "Come on."  
The pair walked over to the Winchesters, Castiel and Bobby.  
"Well, um... You might need this." Sam said to his brother, pulling out a Demon blade.  
"Keep it." Crowley butted in, taking a scythe from his coat to give to the older Winchester. "Dean's covered. Death's own. Kills... Golly, Demons and Angels and Reapers and, rumour has it, the very thing itself."  
"How'd you get that?" Castiel asked.  
"Hello... King of the Crossroads." Crowley scoffed, holding his hands out despite being in his trench coat pockets to beckon to himself. "So, shall we? Bobby? You just gunna sit there?"  
"No." Bobby scoffed. "I'm gunna river dance."  
Elizabeth couldn't help but snigger.  
"I suppose if you want to impress the ladies." Crowley commented, winking at the Vampire, who smirked. "Bobby, Bobby, Bobby. Really wasted that crossroads deal. Fact - you get more if your phrase it properly. So, I took the liberty of adding a teeny little sub-a clause on your behalf. What can I say? I'm an altruist. Just gunna sit there?"  
Everyone looked down at Bobby in his wheelchair, who looked a little confused for a moment. But then, he rose to his feet.  
"Son of a bitch..." Bobby gasped.  
"Yes, I know. Completely worth your soul. I'm a Hell of a guy." Crowley smiled.  
"Thanks." Bobby breathed  
"This is getting maudlin. Can we go?" The Demon huffed.  
With the teams split in two - Sam, Bobby and Castiel in Bobby's van to go after Niveus Pharmaceuticals and Elizabeth, Dean and Crowley in the Impala to go after Death, they were set.

As the three walked through the streets of Chicago, Elizabeth smirked at the sight of Dean shoving his hands into his pockets, pulling his jacket together.  
"Aw, what's the matter, Dean? Is it a little too chilly for you? Would you like my jacket?" She teased.  
"Not all of us have the luxury of being undead." He muttered.  
"You're right. The world is my oyster; this city is my morgue fridge." Elizabeth inhaled deeply through her nose, her smirk only widening as Dean rolled his eyes.  
"Hey, let's stop for pizza." Crowley suggested.  
"Are you kidding?" Dean frowned.  
"Just heard it was good, that's all." Crowley shrugged. They walked a few paces before the Demon put his arms out to stop Dean and Elizabeth in their tracks, facing a rather large industrial warehouse. "Up ahead. Big ugly building. Ground zero. Horseman's stable, if you will. He's in there."  
"How do you know?" Dean asked.  
"Have you met me? 'Cause I know. Also, the block is squirming with Reapers. I'll be right back." With that, he disappeared. Elizabeth suddenly felt a presence behind them, so turned around. "Boy, is my face red. Death's not in there."  
"So this whole trip has been for nothing?" Elizabeth sighed.  
"You wanna cut the cute and get to the part where you tell me where he is?" Dean demanded.  
"He doesn't know." Elizabeth glared at the Demon, studying the face she knew all too well.  
"Sorry." Crowley shrugged. "I don't."  
He went to walk off, but Elizabeth used her Vampire speed to cut him off, giving Dean the chance to job up and grab him by the shoulder.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. You don't know?" Dean exclaimed.  
"Signs pointed. I'm just as shocked as you two!" The Demon stuttered.  
"Bobby sold his soul for this!" The Winchester's voice raised.  
Elizabeth looked back to the warehouse with a frown.  
"Relax. All deals are soul back or store credit. We'll catch Death in the next doomed city." Crowley sighed.  
"Millions, Crowley. Millions of people are about to die any minute." Dean protested.  
"True. So I strongly suggest we get out of here." Crowley shrugged, turning to walk off again.  
"Wait." Elizabeth shouted, causing him to stop once more. "If Death isn't there, then why are the Reapers watching the building?"  
"How the bloody Hell should I know?" Crowley scoffed.  
"Because you went in there." Elizabeth growled.  
"I didn't see anything in there. I swear it." He replied. "Now can we please get out of here?"

Back in the Impala, Crowley rolled his eyes as he watched Dean groan his way into the car.  
"So, what? Call in a bomb threat? A thousand bomb threats? I mean, how the Hell am I supposed to get three million people out of Chicago in the next ten minutes?" He grumbled.  
"Handle a million each?" Elizabeth suggested from the back seat, earning a testing look from the driver. "That was a joke."  
"Oh yeah, because now's a great time to be joking around." The Winchester huffed, going to shake his head in disapproval before realising Crowley was no longer in the passenger seat. "Come on!"  
"He's over there." Elizabeth mumbled, pointing to a pizzeria across the street.  
"I found him." Crowley said, knowing full well only Elizabeth could hear him.  
The Vampire got out of the car, followed by Dean.  
"He's found Death. He's in the pizza place." Elizabeth uttered.

The Pizzeria was silent. Elizabeth used her heightened hearing to scope the place out as much as possible before she and Dean entered the building.  
Inside, everyone was, of course, dead. Bodies littered the floor and tables.  
The scythe in Dean's hand suddenly began to get red hot, causing him to drop it.  
"Thanks for returning that." Death said. Dean looked down, seeing that the scythe was now gone. "Join me, both of you. The pizza's delicious. Though, I'm afraid there's no living blood left for you, Eden- my apologies... Elizabeth. Sit down. Took you long enough to find me. I've been wanting to talk with you, Dean."  
"I gotta say," Dean huffed. "I have mixed feelings about that. So... This is the part where you kill us?"  
Death laughed. "I've never tried to take an undead life before - never had a reason to. As for you, Dean... You have an inflated sense of self-importance. To a thing like me, a thing like you, well... Think how you'd feel if a bacterium sat at your table and started to get snarky. This is one little planet in one tiny solar system in a galaxy that's barely out of its diapers. I'm old. Very old. So I invite you to contemplate how insignificant I find you both."  
Elizabeth and Dean took a seat at Death's table, opposite him as he ate his own slice of the Chicago deep pan.  
"Eat." Death told Dean.  
He didn't even bother protesting, fearing the consequences.  
"Good, isn't it?" Death smiled a grimacing smile.  
Dean briefly raised his eyebrows, silently agreeing with him.  
"So I gotta ask. How old are you?" The Winchester asked.  
"As old as God. Maybe older. Neither of us can remember anymore. Life, death, chicken, egg. Regardless - at the end, I'll reap him too." Death replied, earning an astonished chuckle from the Vampire.  
"God?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "You'll reap God?"  
"Oh yes, God will die too, Dean." Death said, taking another bite of pizza.  
"Well, this is way above my pay grade." Dean sighed, clearing his throat with nervousness.  
"Just a bit." Death and Elizabeth replied simultaneously, causing Elizabeth to slightly shrink down in her chair as the Horseman gave her an amused glance.  
"So then why are we still breathing?" Dean asked. "Sitting here with you? Uh... W-what do you want?"  
Elizabeth looked the Winchester up and down, trying to figure out his thought process. Half of her suspected he had a mild death wish, the other half thought that perhaps it was just his incessant stupidity getting in the way.  
"The leash around my neck." Death responded. "I want it off. Lucifer has me bound to him. Some unseemly little spell. He has me where he wants, when he wants. That's why I couldn't go to you. I had to wait for you to catch up. He made me his weapon. Hurricanes, floods, raising the dead. I'm more powerful than you can process and I'm enslaved to a bratty child having a tantrum."  
Elizabeth couldn't help but let out a little chuckle, shaking her head at the way everyone seemed to talk about the Devil.  
"And you think I can... Unbind you?" Dean frowned.  
"There's your ridiculous bravado again. Of course you can't." Death scoffed. "But you can help me take the bullets out of Lucifer's gun. I understand you want this." He held up his hand, showing his ring.  
"Yeah..." Dean replied.  
"I'm inclined to give it to you."  
"To give it to me?" Dean's eyebrows raised yet again.  
"That's what I said." Death told him in a bored tone.  
"But what about... Chicago?"  
Death looked like... Well, Death... As a bolt of lightning shot across the sky outside, lighting up his face menacingly.  
"I suppose it can stay." He said as he slipped the ring from his finger, holding it out to the Human in front of him. "I like the pizza... But there are conditions."  
"Okay..." Dean mumbled. "Like?"  
"You have to do whatever it takes to put Lucifer in his cell."  
"That's the plan." Dean chuckled nervously.  
"No. No plan." Death shook his head. "Not yet. Your brother. He's the one that can stop Lucifer. The only one."  
"What, you think-"  
"I know." Death interrupted the older sibling. "So, I need a promise. You're going to let your brother jump right into that fiery pit."  
Elizabeth looked between the Horseman and Dean with wild curiosity burning in her icy blue eyes.  
"Well, do I have your word?" Death asked.  
"Okay, yea-yes." Dean nodded.  
"That had better be 'yes', Dean. You know you can't cheat Death." Death warned, dropping the ring into Dean's outstretched palm as he turned to the Vampire. "If Dean fails, not only will I take his life, I'll be entrusting the job to you. Should you fail? Well, you'll be joining him. Have you got that?"  
Elizabeth nodded her head instantly.  
"Of course. I'll make sure he doesn't fail." She said.  
Death gave a little side smirk.  
"Now," He sighed. "Would you like an instruction manual?"  
"Uh, no. I think we've got it. Thank you." Dean nodded, getting up from his seat as Elizabeth did.  
"Remember what I said. Do not fail."

The next day, everyone had met back up at Bobby's house.  
Elizabeth walked over to the bench outside that Dean and Bobby were conversing over.  
"So... What have we got?" She asked, sitting down next to Bobby.  
"All four rings. They fit together like this." Dean told her.  
He placed each ring down on the table and maneuvered them all at once. At a certain distance, they connected to each other like magnets. Elizabeth's brows raised.  
"Okay... Consider my interest peaked." She raised an eyebrow, resting her head in her hands. "So when they're together, they act as a key or something?"  
"Seems so." Dean shrugged.  
Elizabeth noticed the two men nursing a beer each, so reached into her pocket and pulled out an empty beer bottle and a blood bag.  
Dean watched her with a mildly confused look as she ripped a hole into the side of the bag and began emptying it into the bottle.  
"What?" She asked, noticing Dean's expression.  
"What the Hell are you doing?" He frowned.  
"Blending in, I guess. Would you prefer I drink from the bag or the bottle?" She shrugged, glancing between the two men.  
"Touché." Dean tipped his bottle in her direction before taking a sip.  
"Do we have a plan?" She queried, drinking from her own after discarding the empty blood bag.  
"Not yet. That's what we're trying to figure out now. I was asking Bobby what Death would do to me after he found out I lied to him." Dean answered.  
"About sacrificing Sam?" Elizabeth cocked a brow, earning a worried look from the older Winchester. "I'm pretty sure he already suspects. It's just whether or not he knew I was lying too."  
"You were lying?" Dean asked.  
Elizabeth nodded. "Of course I was. Ten years ago, I swore to your father that I'd protect you boys if anything happened to him. I fully intend to honour that. Even if I have to become Lucifer's vessel, myself."  
"That's an awful big thing to do for two people you only just met." Bobby commented.  
"True." Elizabeth cocked her beer bottle in his direction. "But they're John's blood and that's good enough for me."


	4. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and Sam take a trip down memory lane before the end of life as they know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5x22  
> NEW CHAPTERS EVERY MONDAY, WEDNESDAY AND FRIDAY

"Sam's gunna do it." Dean said, approaching Bobby and Elizabeth.  
"He's going to say yes to Lucifer?" Bobby gasped.  
"Has he completely lost his mind or is this just another Tuesday for you?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.  
Dean simply shrugged.  
"I'm gunna let him do it." He sighed.  
"You're what?!" Elizabeth exclaimed, going to walk past the older brother in search for Sam, but Dean grabbed her arm, drawing her attention back to him.  
"Don't. We have a plan." He said.  
"Oh, you mean letting your brother burn in the Cage for all eternity? Yes, good plan, Dean. Absolutely flawless. Where the Hell is Sam?" She snapped.  
Bobby sighed, walking over to the pair.  
"If this is what Dean's agreed to, you can't stop it. This is obviously the best plan they've got." He uttered.  
Elizabeth looked between the two men with mild panic, but then that panic turned to annoyance. She ripped her upper arm from Dean's grip and stormed off in a huff.  
"Why do you Winchesters make it so bloody impossible to look out for you?" She growled as she went.

The Vampire found herself back in her Camaro with her forehead on the steering wheel when she heard someone approach the car and get in the passenger side.  
When she looked up, she saw Sam.  
"Hey." He simply said.  
"These could be some of your last words whilst you still have control over your body and 'hey' is all you have to say?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.  
Sam shrugged.  
"Guess I didn't have anything better." He replied. "Though, I did want to say thank you."  
"What for?" She frowned.  
"For taking care of Dean in Chicago. I wouldn't have trusted him to go with Crowley alone."  
Elizabeth scoffed. "I can handle Crowley. And he knows it too, no matter how much he hates to admit it."  
Sam let out a small, breathy chuckle.  
"Are you really going to go through with this?" Elizabeth continued, looking at the younger Winchester with pained eyes.  
"I have to." He sighed.  
"There has to be another way. I promised your father I'd look after you two. I've already screwed up that promise by not being there the second I heard he died." Elizabeth turned her head, resting the side of it back on the steering wheel so that she could still look at Sam.  
"If I knew of another way, I'd take it, believe me." Sam replied, taking a few moments to pause before continuing. "Could you tell me a memory you have of you and my dad?"  
Elizabeth gave him a small smile, sighing heavily as she leaned back in the driver's seat.  
"I suppose..." She began, thinking back to the moment. 

"You made it." John smiled brightly as Elizabeth walked into the bar in the ass crack of nowhere, Delaware.  
"You call, I come. It's kind of our thing." The Vampire grinned, embracing the man in a tight hug. "Now, what seems to be the problem?"  
"Does there have to be one?" John asked, inviting her to sit with him at the bar.  
"I suppose not." Elizabeth shrugged as she removed her black leather trench coat and slipped it on the back of the bar stool.  
They were silent for a few moments, enjoying each other's company, but it didn't last long.  
"I'm worried about Sam." John sighed, taking a sip of his beer.  
"Oh?" Elizabeth frowned. "What about him?"  
"He's thinking of scrapping hunting and going off to college." The man explained. "Don't get me wrong, I'm proud of him for that, but I'm afraid he'll be too out of practice when the world goes to crap and he needs to be a Hunter again."  
Elizabeth let out a small sigh, turning to face him.  
"John, Sam's growing up. He's got his own ideas and his own plans for life. You can't control him forever. He's got to make his own choices otherwise he'll spend his life miserable and resenting you." She told him.  
John gave a humourless chuckle.  
"I'm pretty sure he's already resenting me."  
"So let him go." Elizabeth replied. "Let him go and do whatever he wants his own way. He won't be able to thank you enough for that."  
John looked at Elizabeth, finding himself studying every detail of her expression.  
"You'd make a great parent, you know that?" He gave her a small smile. "A better one than me, anyway."  
"You're not a bad parent, John. You've just had a whole bunch of crap come crashing down on top of you and you've dealt with it the best way you can with the resources you have." Elizabeth protested.  
John sighed, taking a sip of his beer.  
"Would you do me a favour?" He asked, earning a nod from the Vampire. "When I'm gone, will you look after my boys for me?"  
Elizabeth was a little astonished by his question, but didn't take more than a few seconds to answer.  
"I swear on my life, John Winchester. I'll protect those boys until my last breath."

"Why is that your favourite memory?" Sam asked.  
"Because not only is it the first time I saw your father's vulnerability, it's also the first time he'd entirely put his trust in me. You and Dean meant everything to him. So asking me to do that meant the world to me." Elizabeth replied.

Hours later, the group found themselves in an old house, bleeding a couple of Demons dry so that Sam had his powers back to try and take on Lucifer.  
"Did you get it?" Bobby asked, waiting by the vehicles.  
"Yeah. All the go juice Sammy can drink." Dean replied.  
"You okay?" Bobby frowned.  
"Not really. What've you got?" Dean walked over to the man, who was looking through newspapers and articles for any signs.  
"Not much. These look like omens to you?" The older man asked, handing the Winchester a couple of papers. "Cyclone in Florida, temperature drop in Detroit, wildfires in LA."  
"Wait, what about Detroit?" Dean pressed, looking over the newspaper.  
"Temp's dropped about twenty degrees, but only in a five block radius of downtown Motown." Bobby explained.  
"That's the one." Dean sighed. "Devil's in Detroit."  
"Really?" Bobby questioned. "As far as foreboding goes, it's a little light in the loafers. You sure?"  
Dean looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Elizabeth sat in the back seat of the Impala, Castiel asleep next to her.  
"Aw. Ain't he a little angel?" Dean commented, looking back at him.  
"Angels don't sleep." Sam reminded him, feeling a little nervous about Castiel's lack of Angel juice.  
"Guys, I got a bad feeling about this." Dean sighed.  
"Well, you'd have to be nuts to have a good feeling about it." Sam raised an eyebrow.  
"You know what I mean." Dean huffed. "Detroit. He always said he'd jump your bones in Detroit. Here we are."  
"Here we are." Sam repeated.  
"Maybe this is him rolling out the red carpet, you know? Maybe he knows something we don't." Dean suggested.  
"Dean, I'm sure he knows a butt load we don't. We just gotta hope he doesn't know about the rings." The younger brother replied. "Hey, um... On the subject, there's something I gotta talk to you about."  
"What?"  
"This thing doesn't go our way and I... Triple Lindy into that box... You know I'm not coming back." Sam gazed at his brother through watery, pained eyes.  
"Yeah, I'm aware." Dean replied.  
Elizabeth could see where Sam was going with this, even if Dean couldn't. She let out a deep sigh.  
"You gotta promise me something." Sam said.  
"Okay. Yeah, anything." Dean nodded.  
"You gotta promise not to try and bring me back."  
"What? No, I didn't sign up for that!" The older brother protested. "Your Hell is gunna make my tour look like Graceland. You want me just to sit by and do nothing?"  
"Once the Cage is shut, you can't go poking at it, Dean. It's too risky." Sam huffed, leaning an arm on the window frame of the car door.  
"No, no, no, no, no. As if I'm just gunna let you rot in there!" Dean growled, causing Castiel to stir gently in his sleep.  
"Yeah, you are. You don't have a choice." Sam responded.  
"You can't ask me to do this." Dean shook his head.  
Sam leaned over the front bench seat to address Elizabeth.  
"Then, can I ask you to keep him from doing anything stupid?" He asked.  
Elizabeth looked into the rear view mirror, where Dean was looking back with fury in his eyes.  
"Of course." She nodded.  
"So then what am I supposed to do?" Dean argued.  
"You have two options." Sam said. "You could carry on hunting with Cas, Elizabeth and Bobby or you go find Lisa. You pray to God she's dumb enough to take you in and you... You have barbecues and football games. You go live some normal, apple-pie life, Dean. Promise me."  
There was a mildly uncomfortable silence in the car as Dean thought it over, but eventually he sighed.  
"Whatever." He muttered.

After a few sad goodbyes between Sam, Bobby and Castiel, Sam walked over to the trunk of the Impala, gazing down at the gallons of Demon blood they'd collected earlier.  
He turned to Dean.  
"You mind not watching this?" He asked.  
Dean said nothing, just walked away towards Bobby.  
"Are you sure you're ready?" Elizabeth asked the younger brother as she unscrewed a cap from one of the jugs, handing it to him.  
"As I'll ever be, I guess." Sam sighed.  
"Just, take it easy. Don't drink too fast. We don't want you accidentally drowning yourself before you have a chance to face Lucifer." She gave a small, unconvincing smirk.

Once done, Sam closed the trunk of the car and walked off down the alley with his brother.  
"This is going to work out, right?" Elizabeth sighed, watching them go.  
"Probably not." Bobby replied.  
Only a few minutes later, a blinding light cast out from the windows of the house the brothers had gone into. Elizabeth clenched her fists in nervous anticipation.

As the sun rose on a new day, Dean, Bobby, Castiel and Elizabeth watched the news through a TV in an electronics store window. Floodings, earthquakes in places they shouldn't be, an expected six figure death toll...  
"It's starting." Castiel said.  
"Yeah, you think, genius?" Dean grumbled.  
"You don't have to be mean." The Angel mumbled.  
"So what do we do now?" The Winchester asked.  
"I suggest we imbibe copious quantities of alcohol... Just wait for the inevitable blast wave." Castiel suggested, earning a scoff of disapproval from the Vampire.  
"Yeah, swell. Thank you, Bukowski. I mean how do we stop it?" Dean rolled his eyes.  
"What makes you so sure we can?" Elizabeth queried.  
"We don't." Castiel snapped. "Lucifer will meet Michael on the chosen field and the battle of Armageddon begins."  
Dean turned to his Angel companion.  
"Okay, well, where's this chosen field?" He asked.  
"I don't know."  
"Well, there's gotta be something that we can do." Dean protested.  
"I'm sorry, Dean. This is over." Castiel looked to his friend, wishing he could do something, anything to make this all okay.  
"You listen to me, you junkless sissy." Dean bellowed. "We are not giving up! Bobby? Bobby!"  
Bobby snapped out of his daze staring at the TVs to look at his son figure.  
"There was never much hope to begin with. I don't know what to do." He shrugged.  
"I think it's time to admit that this might be the end." Elizabeth sighed. "I'm just sorry I didn't get to you all sooner."  
"Ah yes, because a lone Vampire would have made this all better." Castiel uttered.  
"That's a lot of crap talk for a useless Angel." Elizabeth scowled.  
"Enough." Bobby snapped, watching as Dean walked off to make a phone call. "You're not gunna make things any better by bickering like God damn children."  
"Might make things more entertaining though." Elizabeth shrugged, earning a warning glare from her friend. "Sorry."

Later that evening, Bobby, Castiel and Elizabeth approached Dean, who was packing up the Impala.  
"You goin' someplace? You're going to do something stupid. You got that look." Bobby huffed.  
"It's the same look John had when he was about to do something the rest of us would regret." Elizabeth commented, earning a nod of agreement from the older man.  
"I'm gunna go talk to Sam." Dean replied.  
"You just don't give up." Bobby sighed.  
"It's Sam!" Dean shouted.  
"If you couldn't reach him here, you're certainly not gunna be able to do it on the battlefield." Castiel told him.  
"Well, if we've already lost, I guess I got nothing to lose, right?" Dean said, slamming the Impala trunk shut.  
"I just want you to understand – the only thing you're gunna see out there is Michael killing your brother." Castiel sighed.  
Dean's eyes began to water at the pure thought.  
"Well, then I ain't gunna let him die alone." He retorted, getting into the car.  
He drove off before anyone could say anything more.  
"We have to help him." Elizabeth huffed. "Even if we can't help, we can at least be there for him."  
"I was thinkin' the same." Bobby nodded. "Come on, you can drive."  
He threw Elizabeth the keys to the van as he made his way towards the passenger side.

The sun had barely been in the sky for a few hours when they reached Stull Cemetery in Lawrence, Kansas.  
They saw Dean, Lucifer and Adam in the distance, clearly arguing about something.  
"Holy... Is that Adam Milligan?" Elizabeth gasped.  
"Of course John told you about Adam..." Bobby mumbled, grabbing everything he needed from the back of the van.  
As the trio came closer, their conversation came clear.  
"Adam isn't home right now." Adam smiled.  
"Well, then you're next on my list, buttercup. But right now, I need five minutes with him." Dean gave his signature smirk.  
"You little maggot." Adam, or now Michael, sneered. "You are no longer a part of this story!"  
Castiel lit his weapon of choice; a Molotov cocktail made of Holy oil.  
"Hey, Ass-butt!" He shouted, throwing the cocktail at Michael, who barely even had a chance to look at the Angel before bursting into flames and burning up into nothing.  
"Ass-butt?" Dean frowned.  
"He'll be back – and upset – but you got your five minutes." Castiel replied, ignoring his comment.  
"Castiel." Lucifer addressed him. "Did you just Molotov my brother with Holy fire?"  
"Uh... No." Castiel shuffled uncomfortably.  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes.  
"No one dicks with Michael but me." Lucifer told him, snapping his fingers.  
Castiel exploded... Spraying a Human amount of blood and meat all over Bobby and Elizabeth.  
The Vampire shrieked in shock, looking down at the Angel remains all over her.  
Dean gasped, but saw an opportunity to take Castiel's last request seriously.  
He turned to Lucifer.  
"Sammy, can you hear me?" He asked.  
"You know... I tried to be nice." Lucifer shook his head. "For Sammy's sake. But you... Are such a pain in my ass."  
With that, he shoved Dean, throwing him back onto the windshield of the Impala.  
Bobby took the opportunity to shoot Lucifer in the back with his shot gun, which only grabbed his attention. When Lucifer turned round to address him, Bobby re-cocked and fired again, shooting Lucifer in the front.  
The Devil sighed, making a twisting motion with his hand.  
Bobby's neck snapped, his lifeless body falling to the floor.  
"No!" Elizabeth and Dean yelled simultaneously.  
The Vampire seized the moment, using her Vampire speed to get the upper hand on the Devil.  
But he was faster than she had anticipated.  
Mid-run, he grabbed her by the throat and gasped when he looked at her fully for the first time.  
"Eden..." His eyes widened.  
The Vampire frowned in confusion, despite struggling for breath.  
"You smell... Different." He sneered.  
"You have no idea." Elizabeth choked out, a grimaced smile on her face as she punched through Lucifer's ribcage. "It probably has something to do with the fact that I'm not Eden."  
He lurched back, dropping her on her feet.  
Elizabeth clutched Sam's beating heart in her hand, the look of horror on Lucifer's face.  
But with a wave of his hand, Elizabeth burst into flames.  
She screamed in agony, falling back, being forced to release Sam's heart as her body burned.  
Then she turned to ashes, falling into a small pile to be swept away by the wind.

To say that there was a fight would be an incredible overstatement.  
Lucifer had Dean pinned to the side of the Impala, beating the ever loving-crap out of him until the Devil caught sight of a little toy soldier stuck in the ashtray of the rear seat in the car.  
With the memory trigger, Sam was back.  
"It's okay, Dean. It's gunna be okay. I've got him." He told his brother, who laid there bleeding and beaten.  
Sam took the Horsemen's rings from his pocket and threw them to the floor, uttering the words needed to activate it.  
The ground opened up before them.  
Sam looked back to his brother, who laid there helplessly.  
"Sam! It's not gunna end this way! Step back!" Michael yelled, having come back from his Molotov-induced venture back to Heaven.  
"You're gunna have to make me!" Sam yelled.  
"I have to fight my brother, Sam! Here and now! It's my destiny!" The Archangel declared.  
Sam looked back to his brother, giving him a knowing nod before closing his eyes and spreading his arms.  
Michael lunged forward, grabbing Sam's jacket.  
Sam clenched a fistful of Michael's clothing and fell into the hole.  
The pit closed up around them in a blinding light, leaving Dean alone and bleeding.  
He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, knowing he'd lost his brother.


	5. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something isn't right...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5x22  
> NEW CHAPTERS EVERY MONDAY, WEDNESDAY AND FRIDAY

Dean kneeled on the ground, picking up the Horsemen's rings.  
From nowhere, Castiel appeared next to him.  
"Cas, you're alive?" Dean gasped.  
"I'm better than that." Castiel told him.  
The Angel reached down, touching Dean's forehead.  
Within a second, all of Dean's injuries had disappeared.  
The Winchester rose to his feet, frowning.  
"Cas... Are you God?" He asked.  
The Angel gave a small smile.  
"That's a nice compliment, but no." He said. "Although, I do believe he brought me back. New and improved."  
"Apparently you're not the only one." Elizabeth smiled from behind them.  
"Great." Castiel rolled his eyes. "My father really does work in mysterious ways."  
"Even more mysterious considering I'm still a Vampire. Clearly, you're the only one who thinks I'm an abomination." Elizabeth smirked.  
"Yay..." Castiel mumbled, walking over to Bobby.  
He touched his forehead, causing Bobby to gasp for air, lurching forward.

That night, Dean, Castiel and Elizabeth found themselves driving back to Bobby's in the Impala.  
"What are you gunna do now?" Dean asked his Angel.  
"Return to Heaven, I suppose." Castiel shrugged.  
"Heaven?" Dean frowned.  
"With Michael in the Cage, I'm sure it's total anarchy up there."  
"Anarchy in Heaven. Sounds like a Sex Pistols song." Elizabeth uttered, earning a snigger from Dean.  
"So... What, you're the new sheriff in town?" He asked.  
Castiel gave a small smile.  
"I like that. Yeah, I suppose I am."  
Dean's brows raised as he looked down the long, empty road ahead of them.  
"Wow. God gives you a brand new shiny set of wings and suddenly you're his bitch again." He commented.  
"I don't know what God wants. I don't know if he'll even return. It's just... Seems like the right thing to do." Castiel sighed heavily, sinking down into his seat.  
"Well, if you do see him, you tell him I'm coming for him next." Dean instructed.  
The Angel looked over at his friend.  
"You're angry."  
"That's an understatement." Dean scoffed.  
"He helped. Maybe even more than we realise." Castiel protested.  
"That's easy for you to say!" Dean growled. "He brought you back. But what about Sam? What about me, huh? Where's my grand prize? All I got is my brother in a hole!"  
"You got what you asked for, Dean. No paradise, no Hell. Just more of the same. I mean it, what would you rather have? Peace or freedom?" Castiel asked.  
Before Dean could reply, the Angel disappeared.  
Elizabeth crawled into the passenger seat from the back of the car.  
"So are you going to answer that?" She wondered.  
"Do I need to?" Dean looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

At Bobby's, Elizabeth watched as he and Dean said goodbye, knowing that this would be the last time for a while that they'd see each other.  
Then, Dean approached the Vampire.  
"I need you to do something for me." He said.  
"Anything." Elizabeth nodded.  
"I need you to look after Bobby."  
"Don't let him catch you thinking he needs looking after." She smirked. "But sure, of course I will."  
"Thank you. For everything." Dean smiled, pulling her in for a hug.  
"You take care of yourself, Dean. The last thing I need is your dad's ghost on my arse for not doing what I promised." Elizabeth chuckled, hugging his middle.  
"If that happens, you tell him his problem's with me." Dean smirked as they pulled away. "See you around, Elizabeth."  
"See you around, Dean." 

It was barely two days before something else came up.  
Elizabeth was sat on the floor, cross-legged, flipping through the news channels when Bobby came in with some ingredients.  
"What have you got there?" The Vampire asked, walking over to him and his desk. But then she saw what he had. "You're doing a summoning spell..."  
"Someone's gotta work on getting' my soul back." Bobby replied.  
"You know, I could just ask him." Elizabeth sighed, watching him put together the things needed for the ritual.  
"I'm not taking any chances." The man replied, slicing into his hand to add the last ingredient.  
"Been making merry, have we?" Crowley's voice came from the opposite side of the room.  
"Bite me." Bobby sneered.  
"If that's your thing." Crowley smirked, taking a few steps forward. "That swan dive of Sam's was a thing of beauty. Tens all the way round. Standing ovation from the Romanian judge. You should be proud, Bobby. As deaths go, it wasn't too shabby. Cheer up, mate, we just saved the sodding world together. Me? I've been celebrating."  
"I'd hate to see what you call celebrating." Bobby retorted.  
"Yes, you would." Crowley chuckled, turning to the Vampire. "Nice to see you without your coat. Really hides that stunning figure of yours."  
Elizabeth looked down, eyeing her usual black corset, leather trouser and thigh high boot combination.  
"If I'd have known you were coming, I would've put on my mustard turtleneck and striped pyjamas." She raised an eyebrow, making the Demon before her shiver in disgust. "Since I've got you, I don't suppose you know why the Devil looked at me like he knew me and then proceeded to call me 'Eden', do you?"  
"Haven't the foggiest." Crowley shrugged.  
"Drinks, anyone?" Bobby suggested, holding up a bottle of cheap whiskey.  
Crowley practically recoiled in horror.  
"No!" He spat, all but turning up his nose.  
"Let me get this straight. We just 'saved the sodding world together', but now you're too good to drink with me." Bobby mocked the Demon's accent.  
"Friendly reminder that Crowley and I share an accent. So that wasn't just offensive to him." Elizabeth playfully glared.  
"Obviously. I doubt you have my brand." Crowley commented, playing with a half empty bottle of whiskey on top of the TV.  
"What's your poison, your highness?" Bobby scowled.  
Crowley sighed deeply. "Craig. Aged thirty years, at least. I've been drinking it since grade school."  
Bobby took a swig of his drink.  
"Well, I got old rotgut aged six days." He replied.  
"Swill like that is gunna burn a hole in your soul - oops, sorry... My soul. But that's why you called. Our little deal." Crowley smiled fiendishly.  
"Yeah, well. It's about time you held up your end and gave it back." Bobby said.  
"Give it back?" Crowley looked almost genuinely confused.  
"Our deal was, we ice Lucifer, you rip up the lease." Bobby growled.  
Elizabeth had seen Crowley do this before. But she never thought he was dumb enough to do it again to someone close to her - especially in her presence.  
"Oh." Crowley smirked. "You didn't read your contract."  
"The Hell are you talkin' about, contract?" Bobby scoffed.  
"Crowley, don't you dare." Elizabeth glared.  
"Paragraph eighteen, subsection B, which is on your naughty bits. I only have to make 'best efforts' to give you back your soul." Crowley chuckled.  
"You lying sack of-"  
"Ten years." Crowley interrupted, walking towards the pair. "You come to daddy. Until then, I suggest you start drinking the good stuff."  
"I figured you'd say that." Bobby huffed, walking over to the other side of the room. "So you can rot here until you change your mind."  
"Why? 'Cause you asked nicely?" Crowley chortled.  
"No." Bobby shook his head, turning off the main light. "'Cause I'm going Dateline on your ass."  
Under Crowley's feet was a Devil's trap painted in UV paint. Elizabeth couldn't help but smirk.  
"I really hope that's paint." Crowley sighed. "What am I going to do?"  
Bobby went to walk away when Crowley released a sharp, ear-piercing whistle. What followed was a low, feral growl and a gust of disgusting smelling wind. But it wasn't wind at all.  
"Doggie breath. Bracing isn't it?" Crowley smirked. "Ball's in your court, Robert. Ten years of living or ten years as Alpo."  
Bobby remained still, but gave Elizabeth a glance and a small nod.  
Elizabeth walked towards Crowley and scratched away some of the Devil's trap with the heel of her boot, knowing fighting Crowley when he had his own personal Hell Hound was only going to be a death sentence.  
"This ain't over." Bobby sneered.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." Crowley smiled, leaning into Elizabeth as she stood there with death in her stare. "Happy hunting, you two. Don't have too much fun without me."  
"You're a dick, Crowley. You always were." Elizabeth spat.  
"Now, now, my little Bat. There's no need for name calling. See you on the flip side." The Demon smiled, then vanished.

Elizabeth was in the basement doing research when she heard a crash on the floor above her.  
She Vamp sped her way up the stairs to see Bobby clutching his desk, struggling to keep himself steady. He looked like he'd seen a ghost.  
"Bobby? What's wrong?" She asked, jogging over to his side to help steady him.  
The man didn't say anything. He simply pointed a shaky finger towards the kitchen.  
Elizabeth did a double take, she was so shocked.  
"Hey, Elizabeth." Sam gave an awkward smile.  
"Sam?!" The Vampire gasped. "How... How the Hell are you back?"  
Sam shrugged. "No idea. Some cop found me on a street bench and woke me up, so made my way here. I thought one of you had done something."  
Elizabeth frowned, slowly letting go of Bobby.  
With her speed, she grabbed a flask of holy water from the desk and threw it over Sam.  
Nothing.  
She then sped past him to the kitchen, grabbing the salt from the counter top.  
She threw that over him.  
Still nothing.  
"How the..." She trailed off.  
"I have no clue how I'm back. But I'm not a Demon and Lucifer isn't inside me anymore." Sam told her, brushing off the water and salt from his clothes.  
"Shut up." She breathed, walking over to him.  
Elizabeth stood on the balls of her feet and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug as Sam's arms snaked their way around her waist.  
"I'm glad you're back." She smiled.  
"Yeah, me too." Sam replied.

It was only a few days after that when Elizabeth started suspecting something.  
Something about Sam was off.  
He was colder, less caring.  
It was a hunt that confirmed her suspicions.  
A Demon in Murfreesboro, Tennessee, had inhabited a ten year old girl.  
Elizabeth had been adamant on capturing and exorcizing her. But the first chance he got, Sam snuck up behind her, took the Demon blade and slit her throat.  
Elizabeth watched in horror as the girl fell to the floor, sparks flying out of her eyes, mouth and the slice in her neck.  
"Sam!" Elizabeth cried. "That little girl was still in there. We could've saved her."  
"It got the job done, didn't it?" Same retorted, wiping the blood on the girl's jacket.

"He's not right, Bobby." Elizabeth sighed into the phone later that evening in the motel.  
Sam was in the shower, so Elizabeth took the opportunity to confide in her long-term friend.  
"I've been thinkin' the same damn thing since he got out of the Cage." Bobby replied in the same breathy tone.  
"I think... It's like his soul's still trapped down there. It's the only thing that makes any sense." Elizabeth replied, scratching a section of scalp just above her ear in frustration.  
"I'd say you're probably right." Bobby agreed.  
"What do we do?" Elizabeth asked.  
"What can we do? I'd say until we figure something out, we just keep an eye on him."  
"And by 'we', you mean 'me.'" Elizabeth rolled her eyes.  
"Pretty much." Bobby retorted just as Sam exited the bathroom.  
"Alright. I gotta go. Thanks Bobby." The Vampire huffed, turning away from the Winchester.  
Elizabeth hung up the phone and turned back around, seeing Sam in just a pair of low hanging jeans.  
Her lips parted at the sight, but she quickly shook her head to settle any thoughts.  
"That Bobby?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah. I just updated him on the situation. He's expecting us back tomorrow evening." Elizabeth replied, moving to grab a blood bag from the room's mini fridge.

Three weeks later, things weren't much better.  
In fact, they only got weirder.  
On a case on the hunt for a Vampire nest, Sam and Elizabeth discovered that Sam wasn't the only one brought back that day.  
Armed with their machetes, they made their way into the nest.  
But someone had already done their job for them.  
Standing over their bodies were three men and a woman.  
Sam instantly recognised one of the men; the oldest of the group.  
"Samuel?" The Winchester frowned.  
The bald man spun around.  
"Do I know you, boy?" Samuel frowned.  
"Wait... Samuel?" Elizabeth gasped.  
As soon as the man and the Vampire made eye contact, both of their faces lit up in a mixture of confusion and shock.  
"Elizabeth!" He exclaimed.  
The pair ran at each other, embracing in a hug.  
"You haven't aged a day!" He grinned, holding her head comfortingly.  
"Yeah, Vampire, remember?" Elizabeth chuckled.  
"Of course. The only monster I didn't kill on sight." Samuel smirked.  
"None taken." Elizabeth scoffed.  
"You two know each other then?" Sam cocked an eyebrow.  
Samuel and Elizabeth parted, looking to the man.  
"Yeah, we used to be hunting buddies back in the fifties before he met Deanna." The Vampire explained. "Samuel, this is your grandson, Sam Winchester."  
Samuel looked entirely bewildered for the second time that evening.  
He approached the Winchester, holding out his hand.  
Sam took it and shook it, politely, releasing a breath of relief from the Vampire.  
"Good to finally meet you, sir." He smiled.  
"You too, son. I can't believe Mary actually had kids with that idiot Winchester boy." Samuel chuckled, making Sam shrug and smile.  
"That idiot Winchester boy actually turned into one of the greatest Hunters I've ever known." Elizabeth stated.  
Samuel looked back at her with mild shock.  
"Did he now?" He smirked. "Son of a bitch finally grew a pair."  
"God, you sound like Dean." Elizabeth shook her head, chuckling to herself. Samuel only looked at her with a confused frown. "Oh, that's your other grandson; Sam's older brother." 

Life on the road with Sam, Samuel and the group Samuel came back with; Christian, Gwen and Mark (otherwise known as Sam and Dean's third cousins) was odd for Elizabeth. It had been at least a decade since she'd worked with a group and always tried not to make a habit out of it.  
As the months went on, there had been several occasions where Sam had done something questionable, to say the least, and with every occasion came a thought; 'Is it finally time to bring Dean back to set Sam straight?'

If there was one thing about a soulless Sam Winchester, it was that he seemed to be devoid of any emotion... Except lust.  
Elizabeth soon came to grips with getting separate rooms in the hotels and motels they stayed in after a few too many unsolicited viewings of his exploits.  
Though, with superhuman hearing, it didn't do too much to shield her mind from painting an all-too vivid picture.  
One night it was so bad, she'd walked in there and told her to leave.

"C'mon 'Liza, don't be such a buzzkill. If it bothers you so much, come and join us." Sam smirked, lazily putting an arm onto the strategically placed pillow over his groin, chuckling at the girl struggling to put her jeans back on a few feet from the bed.  
"No thanks. My to-screw list doesn't include people without souls." Elizabeth retorted, folding her arms across her chest.  
"So, what you're saying is... If I had my soul, you'd wanna..."  
The Vampire used her speed to come at the Winchester, raising her whole arm to bitchslap him so hard he fell off the bed and came awfully close to exposing himself.  
Elizabeth just glared at Sam as the woman gathered her things and brushed past the Vampire to leave, scurrying out like a scared cat.  
"You're aware, Vampires don't really sleep. Right?" Elizabeth seethed. "So, that means I'm really bloody bored of hearing your body count rise every time we go on a new hunt."  
Sam simply sat there on the floor, with some sort of twisted, mildly horny half smile on his face.  
"So you're saying we could go all night if you wanted.?" He asked.  
Elizabeth scoffed.  
"You wish, Sam." She called back as she swiftly made her exit.  
What particularly struck Elizabeth as interesting was his reaction - or lack thereof - to her calling him soulless. That alone was silent confirmation.


	6. Facing Your Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragged back into the life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6x01  
> NEW CHAPTERS EVERY MONDAY, WEDNESDAY AND FRIDAY

Over time, Elizabeth hadn't exactly warmed to Sam's new approach to life, but had definitely gotten used to it.  
Whilst Bobby scraped up every ounce of information that could lead to Sam getting his soul back, Elizabeth had studied his patterns on hunts. If nothing else, he'd certainly become predictable. The amount of times she'd resorted to pistol-whipping him before he unnecessarily killed someone was rather impressive.  
But as the year since Sam went to the Cage rolled into its first anniversary, Elizabeth was beginning to wonder if this was enough.  
Plus, giving him repeated concussion wasn't exactly the best solution.

"When do you think we should bring Dean back into this?" Elizabeth asked.  
She and Sam were having a rare moment where they were doing hunting research in her room and not driving the other insane.  
But this question came a bit out of the blue and confused Sam a little.  
"Why do we need to bring him into it? I told him before the Cage that he should be happy with Lisa and he is." He replied.  
"You say that as though you have the ability to care about Dean's happiness." Elizabeth rolled her eyes, tapping her ballpoint pen on the tiny breakfast table she was rocking her chair at. "Plus, you and I both know that it's only a matter of time before he gets back into hunting by himself. He may as well have backup. Not to mention I'm out of ideas as to how to get your soul back."  
It was Sam's turn to roll his eyes.  
"I told you, I'm better without it. I don't have to worry about unnecessary crap like I used to. It only put us all at risk." He sighed.  
"I'd rather be put at risk than continue to watch you become a merciless killer. I hope you realise that your father or Dean would've most likely put you down by now. You're just lucky I have the patience of a saint and water down the things I tell Bobby so he doesn't put a bullet in you, himself." The Vampire folded her arms across her chest, leaning on the two back legs of the chair as her calves found a home on the edge of the table.  
"I honestly don't know why I felt so bad about not growing up with a mom. Having you here chewing my ear off is bad enough without growing up with it too." Sam huffed.  
"Do you hear yourself? You with a soul would've never said something like that about your mom and would've punched seven bells into anyone who did."  
"Hell of a mommy's boy for someone who only had one for six months." Sam shrugged.  
Elizabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath, channelling everything inside her to avoid breaking his neck right then and there.  
Then she got up.  
"I'm going to the Hospital for a blood run, just so that I'm not tempted to feed on you just to shut you up.' Turning to leave, she added, "I'm getting you some food on the way back. I'll leave it on your doorstep in case you have... Company." 

Elizabeth didn't go anywhere for a long while. She just sat in her thinking position in her Camaro - in the driver's seat with her forehead planted solidly on the steering wheel.  
Except this time she had her phone to her ear.  
"I don't know what I'm going to do with him, Bobby. He seems to be caring less and less every month."  
"I've had this plan B idea if nothing else works." Bobby told her.  
"Is it Dean?" Elizabeth asked.  
"No. That's plan C. But I'm all out of plan A's, so I'm giving you B." He replied. "You're probably not gunna like it."  
Elizabeth lifted her head from the steering wheel and scowled aimlessly at whatever was in front of her.  
"What is it..?" She groaned.  
"You summon Crowley. Ask him if he can go to the Cage and get Sam's soul back." Bobby sighed heavily.  
"You must be joking." Elizabeth scoffed. "After the stunt he pulled last time? You almost became Hellhound munchies."  
"'Liza, we ain't got much choice anymore. The least you can do is ask as an old friend or something." The man replied.  
Elizabeth squeezed her eyes shut, holding her breath.  
By the time she exhaled again, the air released from her lungs long and hard.  
"Fine. I'll do my best. But when he says no, I'm driving Sam over to Dean myself." She said.  
"You got it." Bobby said, hanging up the phone.

"Elizabeth. How nice of you to consider me in your little summoning spell." Crowley smiled, appearing before her as she hovered over the tiny breakfast table in her room later that evening.  
"Cut the crap, Crowley. After what you did to Bobby, you're standing on ice so thin, it looks like you're hovering." Elizabeth scowled.  
"Ah yes, my sincere apologies for that little misunderstanding. Forgive me?" He faux-pouted, putting his hands together.  
"I might. If you can do something for me." Elizabeth replied, walking round the table towards him. Crowley simply frowned, egging her to go on. "I want you to go down into the Cage and retrieve Sam's soul."  
Crowley began to chuckle, running his index fingertip along his bottom lip.  
"You can't be serious." He said.  
"Yeah, I look like the epitome of undying jokes." The Vampire rolled her eyes. "Now, can you do it or not?"  
"'Fraid not, little Bat." Crowley shrugged. "I may be high up in Hell's ranks, but I'm not that high up."  
"Then do you at least know someone who can help?" Elizabeth sighed.  
"I do know people who can help, but it's not about if they can, it's about if they will." The Demon replied.  
"Great." The Vampire huffed. "That's just perfect. Thanks for your time, anyway."  
"Wait, is that it?" Crowley moved a few steps forward.  
Elizabeth nodded.  
"Yes, that's it. You can go now."  
Crowley scoffed, not really knowing what to do.  
"Fine then." He muttered before disappearing.

Elizabeth went into her phone and dialled Bobby's number again.  
"So that was a complete waste of time, just as I suspected." She spoke as soon as he'd picked up.  
"He couldn't or he wouldn't?" Bobby asked sternly.  
"Couldn't, apparently. And I believe him. Crowley has a long-term relationship with dickish decisions, but in the end he'll do just about anything to maintain our friendship." Elizabeth sighed, going to the bathroom to take off her makeup for the day.  
"I see." Bobby mumbled. "I suppose that only leave us one option, then."

Breaking the news to Sam that it was time to get Dean back was certainly going to be interesting.  
Elizabeth walked the short distance to Sam's room.  
Looking at the door, she hesitated and took a deep breath before knocking.  
Best case scenario? She can talk her way into his head and convince him its time. Worst case? She'd have to knock him out and drag his soulless ass to Dean.  
Half of her suspected that, by the time Sam answered the door, minutes at least must have passed. With the way her brain was running at a million miles per hour, trying to figure out every possible outcome and the best way to approach the situation, she had no idea. But in reality, it had been only two and a half seconds. In fact, Sam had practically come running when he heard the door.

"What's up?" He asked giving her a small smile.  
Elizabeth frowned, walking past him into his room.  
"I've been thinking." She said, turning to face him as he closed the door.  
"That sounds dangerous." Sam smirked, shoving his hands into the pocket of his jeans.  
"Shut up..." Elizabeth breathed, shaking her head. "I've been thinking about bringing Dean back into the picture."  
Sam gave a singular, humourless chuckle, looking anywhere but at her.  
"Why would you wanna go do a thing like that?" He asked.  
"Because he has a right to know you're alive." Elizabeth snapped. "Even if you're not... Whole. Then he can help Bobby and I get your soul back."  
Sam rolled his eyes, his smirk turning almost smug.  
"Not that I don't respect your dedication and consistency to this whole 'Operation Soulless Sam' crap, but do you really think bringing Dean back will magically make my soul appear along with him?"  
"No." Elizabeth replied bluntly. "But, like I say, he could help. Hell, he might even be able to get a hold of Castiel. God only knows where that overgrown trench coat-wearing glowstick got to."  
Sam let out a lazy laugh.  
"'Overgrown trench coat-wearing glowstick?'" He cocked an eyebrow.  
"It was the first thing that came to mind..." The Vampire mumbled.  
"Your mind seems like an interesting place to be." Sam smirked.  
"You wouldn't last five seconds in here." She retorted, tapping her left temple.

"You're seriously going to let him be poisoned by a Djinn just so you can make a flashy entrance?" Elizabeth scowled up at Sam, who shrugged.  
"Could get us a lead on our case at the same time." He replied.  
"He's got a point. We have no clue what they look like or where they are. Dean could help." Samuel pointed out as he loaded guns with his group.  
Elizabeth groaned.  
"Are you sure that you can't just let me go in there and break the news to him lightly?" She asked.  
"No. It's gotta be me. Dean would want me to be the first familiar face he sees." Sam said.  
"When did you start having the ability to care about what Dean would want?" Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow.  
"I'm doing this. No questions." The Winchester simply stated.

The next day was spent in the barn of the abandoned house they'd been hiding out in.  
Sam had brought an unconscious Dean into the house's garage to talk to him.  
It was weird seeing Dean how he was. He looked a little older, a little more worn down. But his sleeping expression looked content. Elizabeth wondered if maybe bringing him back into the world of monsters and death was such a good idea, after all.

After Sam had given Dean as much detail as he cared to share, he escorted his older brother to the barn.  
"Hey." Gwen gave the older brother a small smile as she walked past him.  
"Hi." Dean looked rather awkward, making Gwen stop in her tracks.  
"My God, you have delicate features for a Hunter." She commented.  
"Excuse me?" The Winchester frowned.  
"Dean, Gwen Campbell." Sam introduced.  
"Good to finally meet you. Sam and Elizabeth's gone on and on." Gwen smirked to the younger brother.  
"Elizabeth's here?" Dean questioned.  
"Yeah. And this is Christian and Mark Campbell." Sam nodded towards the two men at the far side of the barn, loading up ammunition.  
"Hi." Mark gave a small wave.  
"Campbell? Like..." Dean trailed off, putting the pieces together in his head.  
"Like your mom." Christian stated.  
Elizabeth came out of the shadows, leaning a shoulder on one of the barn's wooden beams.  
Dean gave her a friendly smile, earning one back.  
"Third cousin, third cousin and Mark's something, something twice removed. They grew up in the life like mom and like us." Sam informed him, pointing to his relatives each in turn.  
"I thought all of mom's relatives were gone. And I'm sorry. It's just... You know, why didn't we know about any of you?" Dean's frown returned.  
"'Cause they didn't know about you. Not until I brought you all together." Samuel spoke up, walking over from the direction Elizabeth had just been in.  
"Samuel?" Dean gasped.  
Samuel looked around at everyone.  
"Guys, give me a second with my grandsons here, please." He said.  
Everyone dispersed out of the barn, waiting for them to have their moment.  
"Elizabeth? Hear anything of use?" Gwen asked.  
Elizabeth closed her eyes, focusing her superior hearing on the barn.  
"Samuel's just getting Dean up to speed. He's telling him about the Djinn and the poisoning." She told them. "Oh, Dean's freaking out. Might be time to get the engines running."

At Dean's house, Elizabeth and the others watched as the older Winchester frantically searched the house, calling out the names of his girlfriend and her son.  
In the living area, Dean took out his phone and phoned Lisa, just as she entered the house.  
Dean quickly hung up and walked over to her.  
"Where the Hell have you been?" He asked.  
"We... We were at the movies. You knew that." Lisa frowned.  
Dean sighed in relief, hugging her tightly.  
"What happened?" Her son; Ben asked.  
"Go upstairs and pack a bag." Dean instructed.  
"Where are we going?" Lisa frowned.  
"I'm taking us to a friend's house." Dean replied. "Go. It's okay. Go on up. I'll be there in a sec."

Just as his sentence finished, Sam came in from the driveway.  
"What the Hell?" Lisa gasped. "Oh my God."  
"Lisa, Ben, I don't know if you remember-"  
"Sam." Lisa finished for him.  
"Hey Lisa. Hi Ben." Sam smiled. "It's good to see you again."  
Elizabeth leaned against the living room archway with folded arms and snorted at his words, shaking her head.  
"Uh, guys, this is Elizabeth. She was a friend of my dad's." Dean continued.  
"Really? I know it was only a week we knew each other before all of this, but still being referred to as your dad's friend is a bit much." Elizabeth frained hurt.  
"She's a friend. That's all you guys need to know for now." Sam said.

The drive to Bobby's was long and fairly awkward. Elizabeth was insistent of riding with Sam, Dean, Lisa and Ben as soon as she found out the younger brother was going with them. More to keep an eye on him than anything else.  
Dean knocked on Bobby's door.  
"Damn it..." Bobby sighed after he opened up.  
"It's good to see you too, Bobby. It's been a while." Dean chuckled nervously.  
"If you're here, there's something wrong." Bobby stated.  
"Right you are, Bobbykins." Elizabeth poked her head round the porch wall, giving a wave over her head.  
"Bobby, this is Lisa and Ben." Dean sighed, ignoring the Vampire behind him.  
"Well," Bobby huffed, giving the new-comers a small smile as he lead them inside. "It's nice to finally meet you two. Mi casa es su casa. Maybe you want to just go upstairs. TV's broken but there's plenty of Reader's Digest. Just don't touch the décor, okay? Assume it's all loaded."  
Elizabeth chuckled, going straight to the study to look at the TV. Also so she could eavesdrop on the bombshell Sam and Bobby were about to unload onto Dean about Bobby knowing Sam was alive when his brother didn't.

Half an hour later, Elizabeth smirked in smug success.  
"TV's fixed." She told Bobby, who was sat at his desk.  
"Of course it is." Bobby mumbled. "I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself, you know."  
"I'm certainly aware of that, Bobby. But now you don't have to. So shut up and be grateful."  
"Thanks." Bobby sighed as the boys, Samuel and the Campbells made their entrance.  
"What's the plan?" Dean asked as Elizabeth walked over to them.  
"Well, right now, we stock up, get set." Christian said.  
"So you're saying there is no plan." Dean chuckled in mild disbelief.  
"We'll find 'em. Just gotta be patient." Christian replied.  
"Yeah, okay. Oh, here's an idea. Why don't we go kill the sons of bitches that broke into my home?" Dean growled.  
Christian scoffed. "Relax, Dean. We got it handled. Djinn are hard to draw out. Now, you've been out of the game for a while. Leave it to the professionals."  
Elizabeth's eyes widened as she gave an amused gasp.  
"Oh, here we go." She smirked.  
Dean glanced at her, then back at Christian.  
"Yeah. Sure. Tiny suggestion. You see, Djinn are easier to draw out when you got bait. They want Sam and me. They know where I live. Now, I haven't been hunting in a while, but I'm gunna stick my neck out and guess that's a pretty good place for us to go." He retorted, looking round at all the mildly impressed faces. "See? It's almost like I'm a professional."


	7. Djinn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its getting tough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6x01  
> NEW CHAPTERS EVERY MONDAY, WEDNESDAY AND FRIDAY

"So what's going on?" Dean asked, stood by the kitchen island back at his house.  
"We don't know." Sam sighed, leaning on the counter top. "But whatever it is, it goes way past a couple of Djinn acting off."  
"Nocturnals attacking in broad daylight, werewolves out on the half-moon, creatures that I've never even seen before." Elizabeth continued.  
"We're knee-deep in half-eaten Human hearts and exsanguinated ten year olds and... It's all making me uneasy." Samuel finished.  
Elizabeth couldn't help but flash back to the time she'd watched Sam kill the little girl possessed by a Demon months back. The first time she was sure of his soulless status.  
"So... What's the theory?" Dean cocked a brow.  
Samuel shrugged.  
"You tell me." He said. "All we really know is it's all hands on deck. We're counting on each other right now. That's how it is with the Campbells. We need you, Dean."  
"Look, I hear you, but..." Dean began.  
"You don't know what you're a part of, Dean. You know, you had ancestors hacking the heads off Vamps on the Mayflower. What I'm saying is that we're your blood. And we're out there dying, trying to get in front of whatever this is." Samuel sighed.

Dean didn't really know what to make of all this, so he simply walked outside, trying to focus on the job in hand.  
"Do you think he's ready?" Elizabeth asked.  
"Far from it." Samuel groaned, wiping his hand over his face in frustration.  
"He'll get there. I know him." Sam nodded.  
He and Elizabeth shared a look. Sam knew Dean, but Elizabeth had known John. And she'd seen what Sam and Dean were like enough to know that they were both more like him than they'd been willing to believe. They'd both be fine. Especially if she had anything to do with it.  
"Those Djinn are just sitting out there, watching us. Everybody's gotta clear out." Dean said, walking back into the house.  
"What?" Christian asked, coming from somewhere in the back of the house.  
"They're not gunna come in here until me and Sam are alone." The older Winchester explained.  
"So, what, I'm supposed to leave you here with no back up?" Samuel scoffed.  
"Dean's right. They're smart. They'd wait 'til they weren't outnumbered." Sam confirmed.  
"I'll stay." Elizabeth nodded, grabbing everyone's attention. "I'll stay upstairs or something - be there first line of defence. They won't be expecting a Vampire on the boys' side."  
Everyone thought for a moment.  
"All right. We won't be far. You call when they come, you hear?" Samuel sighed, moving to address his other family members. "All right, pack up. We're out of here."

The three remaining Hunters stood around the kitchen island, waiting for the inevitable.  
"You okay?" Sam asked his brother.  
"Oh, yeah." Dean half-smiled in the least convincing way. "No... This is... This is crazy. I mean, you, Grandpa. Whoever brought you back..."  
"They don't want to be found." Sam finished for him.  
"Yeah, I get that. But who are they and what do they want? Why?" Dean frowned.  
"We've had all ears to the ground since Sam and Samuel came back." Elizabeth told him. "We've had no leads; Bobby doesn't even know where to start. There are only a few people who have the ability to bring back people from the dead and all of them have either told us it wasn't them or we haven't been able to reach them. Castiel being one of those unreachables. He's been AWOL this past year."  
"You think it was him?" Dean asked.  
Elizabeth shrugged.  
"I honestly can't think of anyone else. Except maybe God, but that doesn't explain why Samuel and the Campbell's are back as well, of all people." She sighed.  
"What about you?" Dean looked to his brother. "Do you remember anything about it?"  
"What?" Sam frowned.  
"The Cage." Dean pressed.  
"Yeah." Sam lied, earning a confused look from Elizabeth.  
"You wanna..." Dean trailed off.  
"No." The younger brother snapped.  
"Well, if anyone can relate..."  
"Dean, I don't want to talk about it. I'm back. I get to breathe fresh air, have a beer, hunt with my family, see you again. So why exactly would I want to think about Hell?" Sam raised a brow.  
"And you really think..." Dean began, but trailed off when something caught his eye through the window.  
Across the way, the trio saw Dean's neighbours on their lawn, freshly dead. The older brother broke into a run towards the front door.  
"Dean, no!" Elizabeth shouted.  
"This is happening because of me!" The older brother snapped.  
"Dean!" Sam called after him, to no avail.  
The older brother vacated the house with two huge syringes filled with a creamy white substance Samuel had concocted to kill Djinn. He ran into his other neighbour's house with Elizabeth trailing along behind in case anything happened.  
But before either of them could do anything, a male Djinn attacked Dean, holding him back whilst a female did the dirty work.  
"You made it through that last trip, so how about a big, fat double dose? Bad news - it'll kill you. The good news? At least you'll go fast. That's for our father you son of a bitch." She sneered.  
"Dean!" Elizabeth yelled, yanking the male off him.  
Dean sat up from his new position on the floor.  
He looked entirely out of it as his eyes darted from something out the window to something next to him.  
"No!" He screamed. "Lisa, no! Ben, no!"  
"Dean, listen to me. You're hallucinating, it's not real." Elizabeth tried to calm him, but then he simply passed out. "Oh, bloody hell..."  
Elizabeth picked him up, throwing him over her shoulder as she pulled out her phone, dialling the right number.  
"Samuel? It's me. Dean's been dosed up good. I need you to bring the van round and take him whilst I go find Sam." She said, moving out of the house.

As soon as Dean was safe with the van getting dosed up with Samuel's anti-Djinn venom, Elizabeth Vamp sped back into the house in search for Sam.  
She found him cornered, so used the blade she kept strapped to her thigh to stab the Djinn through the back.  
"You okay?" She asked.  
"Yeah. I'm good. Where's Dean?" Sam replied.  
"He's safe with Samuel and the others. I'll take care of the last one, you go check on him." Elizabeth instructed, earning a nod from the man before her who broke into a run.  
It was the female who had poisoned Dean who was the last to go.  
"Of course it's you." The Vampire sighed. "Us girls are always the slipperiest."  
"You're damn ri-"  
Before the Djinn could respond, a sack was thrown over her head and her hands were tied behind her back.  
"Come on." Christian said, appearing behind her.  
"What the Hell are you doing?" Elizabeth huffed.  
"Not killing her. Now come on." He groaned, barely able to hold the Djinn in place.

As morning broke, it almost looked like nothing had happened.  
"So, Samuel and the cuzzes?" Dean spoke, putting a picture frame back up on the shelf as he walked through his living room.  
"They left in a hurry. I'm meeting them back at their place. You coming with us?" Sam replied as Elizabeth came out of the kitchen.  
"No." Dean replied. "No, I'm going back for Lisa and Ben."  
"I thought you said-"  
"I did. I changed my mind." Dean interrupted.  
Sam let out a long, huffed exhale.  
"Look, I practically shoved you at them." He said.  
"Funny way to put it, but alright." Dean shrugged.  
"I'm just saying, I really wanted that for you. And when I told you to go, I thought you could have it, you know? But now... I'm not so sure. I mean, you gotta consider the fact that you'll be putting them in danger if you go back." Sam told him.  
"So what, it's better to leave them alone?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "Unprotected? And then they're not in danger? I did this to them. I made them vulnerable the moment I knocked on their door and I can't undo that. But what I can do is go with the best option."  
Sam sighed, glancing to Elizabeth who held her hands up.  
"Don't look at me. This is Dean's decision." She said.  
Same was silent for a moment, then looked back to his older brother.  
"I hear you. I guess I just uh, wish you were coming, that's all."  
"Why?" Dean asked.  
"Don't be stupid." Sam huffed.  
"No, I mean it. I mean, you know plenty of good Hunters. Hell, you've got freakin' Elizabeth on your team for cryin' out loud. I'm rusty. I did something seriously stupid going out there. I almost got us all killed." Dean frowned.  
"And that's exactly why I want you." Sam shrugged.  
"What are you talking about?" Dean pressed.  
"You just went. You didn't hesitate. Because you care, that's who you are. Me? I wouldn't even think to try." Sam scoffed.  
Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at the younger brother's choice of words. For someone who had no soul, he sure was being soulful.  
"Yes you would." Dean countered.  
"No, Dean." Sam shook his head. "I'm telling you. It's just better with you around, that's all."  
Dean nodded sceptically.  
"Listen." He said, approaching his brother. He then removed the Impala keys from his pocket, offering them out to Sam. "She should be hunting. Take her."  
"Thanks... Really, but I already got my car set up how I like it." The younger Winchester replied, glancing to Elizabeth. "We should be heading out."  
"I'll walk you out." Dean sighed, already moving towards the front door. They made their way down the drive in silence until Dean spoke up again. "You keep in touch, you hear? Both of you."  
"Of course." Sam and Elizabeth chorused.  
"It was really good to see you again, Dean." Sam gave a small half-smile.  
Dean just nodded, watching as Sam walked off.  
"You ever change your mind, you give me a call, okay?" Elizabeth smiled, leaning in to give Dean a hug.  
"I will. But, probably expect a call anyways. It was a bit of a bitch being entirely cut off from my old life." He chuckled.  
Sam beeped the horn on his car, causing a huffed sigh to escape her lips. She separated from the hug and threw a middle finger in the general direction of Sam.  
"He's not the same, you know." She said. "This has been the most emotion I've had out of him this past year."  
"What do you mean?" Dean asked.  
"Bobby and I think whoever dragged him out of the Cage forgot to bring his soul back with him." Elizabeth explained. "But, don't worry. We'll fix it somehow. I'll call you, okay?"  
Dean nodded, escorting her to Sam's new, black Dodge.  
"See you around, Elizabeth." He smiled into the passenger side window, patting the roof above her.  
"See you, Dean." She replied as Sam pulled out of the drive.

"That was our last hope, Sam." Elizabeth sighed, shrinking down in her seat as they drove back to their base.  
"Hope for what?" Sam asked.  
"Getting your soul back. If Dean hadn't said he was staying to protect Lisa and Ben, I would've dragged him into this car, myself." She replied. "I can't do this anymore. I can't trail around behind you cleaning up the crap you leave behind because you don't have the ability to care about it."  
Sam shrugged, keeping his gaze locked on the road.  
"Fine then." He said. "We get back to base and you can go."  
Elizabeth huffed.  
"Great. Thanks."

The rest of the drive was silent, but short, thankfully.  
Elizabeth made a measly effort at her goodbyes and practically threw herself into the driver's seat of her beloved Camaro.  
She was about to take a deep sigh and commit to her usual act of dropping her forehead down onto the steering wheel when she was interrupted by a knock on the window.  
She looked up, seeing nothing but a tall, muscular frame.  
Internally rolling her eyes, Elizabeth rolled down the window.  
"What do you want, Sam?" She asked in a bored tone.  
"So, what? We've been on the road for a year together and I don't even get a nod goodbye?" He cocked an eyebrow, bending over to address her properly.  
"Me saying I was leaving was my goodbye. I'm sorry if it didn't satisfy you enough." She replied, turning the keys into the ignition. A small part of her dead heart fluttered at the sound of the big block V8, giving her temporary amnesia on the situation unfolding in front of her. She looked up at the man at her window. "Goodbye, Sam."  
"You know," Sam gave a singular, breathy chuckle. "For the record, I don't think it was Dean who was the best chance of getting my soul back."  
Elizabeth looked down, giving a small sigh. She soon snapped out of it, however, placing one hand on the top of the steering wheel and the other on the shifter.  
"Yeah, maybe..." She uttered, slowly putting her foot down on the accelerator.


	8. Balthazar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something called a 'Jared Padalecki'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6x15  
> NEW CHAPTERS EVERY MONDAY, WEDNESDAY AND FRIDAY

Elizabeth found herself on a case. There had been reports of 'occult type disturbances' at an abandoned warehouse in Denver, so had decided to check it out.  
That was where she'd met the second Angel in her life.  
"Name's Balthazar. Will you be my murderer for the day?" The Angel arched a cocky eyebrow.  
"That entirely depends on you." Elizabeth replied. "The other Angel I know is a daddy-worshipping feather duster. But he's off limits. If you're anything like him, I think I will." 

Turns out, Balthazar wasn't so bad, after all. He was entertaining, to say the least. They'd been discussing movies one day and, apparently, that had given him an idea.  
The next thing Elizabeth knew, they were no longer in a bar playing pool. They were in Bobby's living room.  
"Hello, boys." Balthazar greeted, walking over to Bobby's desk.  
"Balthazar?" Dean frowned as he and his brother rose from their seats.  
"Hello, boys." Elizabeth sighed, leaning against the archway to Bobby's hallway with her arms crossed. "Dean, nice to see you're back in the game."  
Dean gave a bewildered half-cocked smile in her direction as the Angel continued.  
"You've seen the Godfather, right?" He asked, clearly not expecting an answer. "You know, the end, where Michael Corleone sends his men to kill his enemies in one big, bloody swoop."  
"Hey!" Dean protested as Balthazar began moving things around, grabbing salt and a bowl among other things and putting them on Bobby's desk. "What is he doing?" He asked Elizabeth.  
"Beats me." The Vampire shrugged. "We were talking about movies and then he just kinda had a lightbulb moment and this happened." She beckoned to the Angel as he flapped around doing who-knew-what.  
"Dead sea brine. Good, good, good." Balthazar muttered to himself as he poured some of the ingredient into the bowl he'd placed on the desk. "You know, Moe Greene gets it in the eye, and Don Cuneo gets it in the revolving door?"  
"I said 'hey'." Dean repeated, a little louder.  
Balthazar stopped what he was doing to address the older brother.  
"You did. Twice." He smiled patronisingly. "Good for you."  
With that, he went back to what he was doing.  
Both Winchesters looked back at Elizabeth, who shrugged again.  
"How the Hell do you two even know each other?" Sam asked.  
"Honestly, this is as much of a surprise to me that you two know him. Though, I know I shouldn't be, really." The Vampire commented, earning a look from Sam that told her to go on. She sighed. "We met about a month ago. I was on a case, tempted to kill him and then he just turned out to be the fun arsehole instead of the... Other... Feathered arsehole we know."  
"Yes, yes, now that we're all caught up." Balthazar continued his ramblings, waving a dismissive hand. "Blood of lamb... Blood of lamb..."  
He disappeared, reappearing behind Elizabeth in the kitchen. He was rummaging through the fridge.  
"Beer, cold pizza... Blood of lamb! Yes!" He grinned, holding up the jar for them to see. "Blood of lamb!"  
"Why are you talking about the Godfather?" Sam asked as Balthazar appeared back over at the desk.  
"Because we're in it, right now, tonight. And in the role of Michael Corleone... The Archangel Raphael." The Angel stated.  
"So wait, you've dragged me onto a mission you were already working with the Winchesters just because we happened to be talking Al Pacino movies? Man, I'd love to spend five minutes in your head..." Elizabeth chuckled in disbelief.  
"You mind telling us what you mean?" Dean asked.  
"No, no, no, no..." Balthazar continued mumbling to himself as he looked frantically around for a particular ingredient. He ripped apart a drawer in Bobby's desk, finally finding what he was looking for. He looked to the trio before him with a toothy smile. "Yes. Bone of a lesser Saint. This vertebra will do very nicely. Your Mr Singer does keep a beautiful pantry."  
The cogs in Dean's head began to fit the pieces together.  
"Wait, Raphael is after you?" He asked.  
"Raphael is after us all." Balthazar replied, crushing the bone into the bowl. "You see, he's consolidated his strength and now, he's on the move."  
"And where's Cas?" Sam frowned.  
"Oh Hell no, you didn't tell me the Pigeon had anything to do with this." Elizabeth whined, stamping her foot like a child.  
"Because I knew you'd get all girly about it." Balthazar retorted as he moved towards Bobby's bay window. "Cassie? He is deep, deep underground. So, good old Raffy put out a hit list on every last Samaritan who helped our dear Cas; yes, that includes you, Lizzie, as well as the both of you." He gestured to the brothers. "But, so much more importantly - me."  
"Bollocks to that, I didn't help him with anything!" Elizabeth protested.  
"Well, that's not the way big brother feels about it. After the failed apocalypse, he had it in for you as well." The Angel smiled. "See, he wants to draw Cas out into the open."  
"And you expect us to just believe you?" Sam cocked an eyebrow.  
"Oh, don't." Balthazar said, painting his concoction on the window. "You'll go where I throw you either way."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked just as the Angel finished painting.  
"That's all the time we have, gentlemen, lady." He gave a small nod their way.  
Elizabeth frowned, moving over to the boys as Balthazar opened up his suit jacket, revealing a bleeding wound.  
"Whoa... What happened there?" Dean motioned to it.  
"He said it was a Demon accident." Elizabeth told him, now feeling awfully sceptical.  
"Oh. Garish, I know. Sorry, Lizzie. Didn't want to 'freak you out' as the kids would say. You see, Uncle Raffy sent one of his nastiest to handle me. I'm flattered, actually... And down a lung... But that's alright. Oh, these are for you." He handed Sam a set of keys.  
"What am I supposed to do with this?" Sam asked.  
"Run with it." Balthazar waved a dismissive hand just as an unknown force sent him flying towards the archway Elizabeth had previously been stood by.  
He hit the stairs with a heavy grunt just as an Angel appeared from the kitchen.  
Elizabeth stood her ground, separating the Angel from the Winchesters.  
"Virgil!" Balthazar tried to grab his attention, to no avail. He kept storming towards the trio. "I said run!" He yelled, using his power to blast Sam, Dean and Elizabeth through Bobby's window.

"Cut!" A man yelled just as the trio landed on some sort of crash mat. "Real good, solid fall. Way to go."  
A room erupted into applause, making them all look up. They appeared to be on some sort of movie set.  
"Quick question though; who the Hell is she and why is she in my shot?" The man continued. "Is she supposed to be an Angel extra and I just wasn't informed?"  
People started moving around, looking down at their clipboards and shaking their heads.  
"Where the Hell are we?" Elizabeth asked.  
"Jared, Jensen, outstanding! That was just great." The man yelled to them. "Who's your friend? Is this another one we need to write in for you?"  
The three looked around as another man walked behind them with a tail slate, introducing the 'show' as 'Supernatural'.  
"Isn't that the book series that guy was writing about you and he turned out to be a Prophet?" Elizabeth frowned.  
"Yeah..." Sam replied, a little winded from the fall.  
They looked through the window they'd just come through, seeing Bobby's living room... Except it wasn't, it was a set.  
"So... No Angels?" Sam looked to his brother.  
"No Angels, I think." Dean agreed.  
"Should we be killing anybody?" The younger brother asked.  
"I don't think so." The older replied.  
"Running?" Sam suggested.  
"Where?" Dean frowned.  
"I've had that spell... Done to me... Before." Elizabeth frowned, looking around the place. "I should've recognised the ingredients..."  
"You what now?" Dean's eyebrows raised at the revelation.  
Elizabeth shrugged.  
"We're in an alternate universe. Apparently, one where I don't bloody exist..." She grumbled, glaring to who appeared to be the director.  
"That's a wrap on Jared and Jensen! And... Friend." Someone shouted.  
"Who the Hell are-"  
"Jared! Three minutes, okay? Great." A woman cut him off with a bright smile, dragging him off somewhere.  
Dean and Elizabeth followed.  
"Where are we going?" Dean hissed.  
"Jensen! There you are. Let's just get you in the chair." Another woman swooped in and whisked him away.  
"Great..." Elizabeth mumbled.

"Hey." Sam whispered as he walked over to her a few minutes later, finding her sitting on the outside of the 'Bobby's living room' set.  
"'Hey' yourself, big shot." She smirked, getting up.  
"Dude, they put freakin' make-up on us." Dean groaned. "Those bastards."  
"I always thought you could use a little colour." Elizabeth sighed contently, clearly enjoying every minute of this.  
"You can talk, Nosferatu."  
"I think I know what this is." Sam concluded.  
"Okay, what?" Dean asked.  
"It's a TV show."  
"You think?" The older brother hissed.  
"Yeah, I mean, here... Wherever 'here' is, this... This Twilight Zone Balthazar zapped us into. For whatever reason, our life is a TV show. One, apparently, Elizabeth isn't a part of."  
"Figures." The Vampire shrugged.  
"Why?" Dean asked.  
"They must've thought I'd steal the limelight or something." Elizabeth smirked.  
"No," Dean rolled his eyes. "I mean, why is our life a TV show?"  
"I don't know." Sam scoffed.  
"No, seriously. Why? Why would anyone watch our lives?" Dean pressed.  
"I wonder if anyone's made that thing I suggested... If this is the same place I was last time." Elizabeth thought out loud, wandering off to find the exit.  
"Well, I mean, according to that interviewer, not very many people do." Sam continued, ignoring the Vampire. "I'm just saying, it's like Elizabeth said, we landed in some alternate reality where you're Jensen Ackles and I'm something called a 'Jared Padalecki'."  
They began walking in the direction Elizabeth had disappeared to.  
"Oh, so what? Now you're Polish?" Dean huffed.

Outside, they saw Elizabeth with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring at something.  
The boys followed her gaze, seeing a familiar face.  
"Cas? Cas! Hey Cas!" Dean gasped in delight.  
"That's not..." Elizabeth started, but the boys were already heading towards him. "That's not the bloody Angel..." She groaned, going after them.  
She stood a few feet away, fully prepared to watch the crap show start, half excited to see a very confused someone, who just so happened to look like Castiel.  
"Cas! What is all this? What did Balthazar do to us?" Dean asked, approaching him.  
Whoever was acting out Castiel looked at the brothers and quickly got into character... Badly. Sending Elizabeth into fits of giggles.  
"To keep you out of Virgil's reach, he's cast you into an alternate reality - a universe similar to ours in most respects, yet dramatically different in others." He said.  
"Jesus, no wonder this show has no viewers." Elizabeth laughed, wiping away a tear that had emerged.  
"Like... Like Bizarro Earth. Right?" Dean nodded. "Except instead of having Bizarro Superman, we get this clown factory."  
"Um..." Fake Castiel looked down, trying to think of something.  
"Ooh, the penny's gunna drop on those boys like a sack of crap any second." Elizabeth hummed to herself, bouncing on her toes in excitement before something caught her eye and she wandered off.  
"Yeah, well, anyway, no time to explain. Do you have the key?" Fake Cas asked.  
"Yeah." Sam reached into his pocket, passing the key to him. "So, uh, what does this thing do, anyway?"  
"It opens a room." Fake Cas told them.  
"What's in the room?" Dean asked.  
"Every weapon Balthazar stole from Heaven." The actor replied.

After discovering that Castiel was not, in fact, Castiel, the boys had spotted a trailer labelled 'J. Ackles' and decided to head for that.  
Elizabeth turned around in her seat at the table, holding up a bottle of whiskey.  
"Oh hey, boys! Look, there's a whole freakin' aquarium!" She grinned, taking a large swig of the amber liquid, releasing a strained cough after she'd swallowed it before going back to the laptop in front of her. "Did you guys realise he wasn't your pet Angel? I smelled that expensive after shave a mile off - didn't even need to sniff out his unholiness."  
"Elizabeth?" Sam frowned, turning to face the fish tank. "Woah... Alright, who puts a three hundred gallon aquarium in their trailer?"  
"Dude, I have a helicopter." Dean gasped in excitement, pointing to the remote control helicopter displayed on a table.  
"Dean." The younger brother tapped him on the arm to grab his attention. "Elizabeth... Are you... Drinking?"  
"You're damn right I am, Reindeer - or whatever Crowley calls you..." She stuck a hand up in the air, not looking behind her at them as she was too focused on the laptop. "So I searched up a thing before I started drinking. Wanted to make sure it was the universe I'd been to before - big wows, it is. I learned from my last visit I can eat and drink normal people food here, so party on, kids!"  
"Elizabeth, give me the laptop a sec." Sam said, shuffling her over into the next seat. "Let's see who this guy is. What the Hell is 'Tumblr'?"  
"Oh it's a deep dark rabbit whole of sex and fandoms. Dean would like it. Turns out, so does Jensen. I typed in the URL and he was already logged in under 'iheartdestiel'. Totally not conspicuous at all, mister Ackles." Elizabeth tipped the whiskey bottle in cheers before gulping down some more of it.  
"What the Hell is Destiel?" Dean asked.  
Elizabeth gave a singular, snorted laugh.  
"You'll learn when you're older." She muttered, taking another swig. "So, what do we know about Jensen Ackles?"  
Dean started walking around the trailer.  
"So... He's not a Hunter, but he plays one on TV." He started as Sam searched his name on the internet. "Oh, come on... Look at these male-modellin' sons of bitches. Nice 'Blue Steel', Sam." He held up a magazine that the fake them were on the cover of.  
"Sexy." Elizabeth smirked.  
"Hey, apparently, it's our job." Sam defended, going back to the laptop as Elizabeth got up and started rummaging through the mini fridge. "Alright, here goes. So, apparently... It says you're from Texas."  
"Really?" Dean said as he continued to look around.  
"Yeah. And, uh, oh... Says you were on a soap opera." Sam continued.  
Dean turned back around to face his brother with a slightly disgusted look.  
"What?"  
Sam began to play a clip. Elizabeth leaned over his shoulder as she shoved a Twinkie into her mouth. Dean came around his other side.  
The clip was... Cringe-worthy, to say the least.  
"Awe Dean, it's baby you." Elizabeth laughed with her mouth full of cake and cream. "Oh my God... I've always wanted to try a Twinkie... Damn Vampirism... This is so good."  
Sam gave her an amused frown, earning himself a shrug.  
"I don't like this universe, Sammy." Dean grumbled, closing the laptop to make the clip shut up. "We need to get out of here."  
"Yeah, no argument here." Sam agreed. "But I don't think our prayers are reaching Cas - or, the real Cas."  
"Well, I agree. I think we are definitely out of cell phone range, but," Dean paused, grabbing a notepad from the other end of the trailer. "If we can reverse Balthazar's spell, I watched every move and Elizabeth might have some sort of memory of it, if she's sober enough, we just get the ingredients, get back to that same window and... There's no place like home." He finished, holding up a drawing of the symbol the Angel had used to zap them there.  
Elizabeth frowned, swallowing down the last in the box of Twinkies.  
"But I can eat here..." She pouted, cream still on her top lip.  
Sam gave a breathy laugh as he got up.  
"We've gotta get out of here, 'Liza." He said, wiping away the cream with the pad of his thumb and licking it off.  
Elizabeth smirked.  
"You wipe the cream off all the girls or am I just lucky?"  
"Dude!" Dean scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Come on, we gotta go."  
Elizabeth's eyes widened as she recalled what she was going to do.  
"Wait!" She shrieked, sitting back in front of the laptop and opening it up. "Just gotta leave a little something for mister Ackles."  
The boys watched over her shoulder as she internet searched 'Destiel smut', opening the first thirty results in separate tabs before closing the laptop and skipping out of the trailer with the whiskey bottle in hand.


	9. Genevieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actors, man...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6x15  
> NEW CHAPTERS EVERY MONDAY, WEDNESDAY AND FRIDAY

"You guys don't seriously think that the actual ingredients are going to be on the set, right?" Elizabeth frowned as she sat at 'Bobby's' desk, throwing her feet up on it as she swigged some more of the whiskey.  
"Check this out." Dean motioned to his brother, holding up a knife. As Sam walked over, he bent the blade back and forth. He then dropped it, picking up another knife and pretending to stab Sam with the retractable blade. "It's fake. It's all fake." He proceeded to stab himself with it on various parts of his body.  
"It's like you two have never seen a film set before and I'm kinda loving it." Elizabeth sniggered.  
"What are we supposed to do with this crap?" Dean huffed, waving around a rubber machete.

"I really don't know what you boys expected out of this place. We're on a film set. You can't really get much more 'fake' outside of the Kardashian mansion." Elizabeth commented as they walked through the collection of Impalas in various conditions. "No Camaro, I see. Big shock."  
"Are you sober yet?" Dean asked.  
Elizabeth rolled her head around on her neck to test it.  
"Almost. Bummer, right?" She grumbled.  
"We gotta get you some more booze. Wasted Elizabeth might just be my favourite." The older brother smirked, earning himself a light shove and playful giggle from the Vampire.  
"Guys, come on. Focus. We gotta get back to the real world." Sam huffed.  
"Now you're talking." Dean agreed as they climbed into the least destroyed Impala on set - least destroyed on the outside at least.  
As they pulled out of the studio, the Impala wheezed and croaked at the simplest of moves.  
"This wouldn't be happening if I had my baby." Elizabeth mumbled from the back seat.  
"This wouldn't be happening if I had my real Baby and not some imposter movie set version." Dean protested defensively. "What the Hell is wrong with this thing?"  
A man wearing high vis and holding a stop sign ran alongside the car, tapping on the window.  
"Mister Ackles! Please stop, please!" He shouted.  
"Freakin' props!" The older brother groaned, slamming his hands down on the wheel as he came to a stop, switching off the engine. "Just like everything else."  
"Thank you, thank you so much." The man panted.  
"How the Hell are we supposed to get out of here?" Dean asked him as the trio got out.  
"Your car, sir." The man replied, motioning over the lot to a black Cadillac SUV.  
"Jensen had the right idea." Elizabeth smirked, looking over to it. "If you're gunna be a fake FBI agent, drive like one."  
"Shut up." Dean mumbled, stalking over to it.

Turns out, they had their own driver, which Elizabeth took great pleasure in mocking.  
"You know where abouts you want me to drop you off?" The driver asked, looking to Dean through the rear-view mirror. "Jensen?"  
Elizabeth turned in the passenger seat, giving him a smirk.  
"Yeah, Jensen." She taunted. "Where we off to?"  
"Me? Oh, yeah... I'll just tag along with... Uh..."  
"Jared." Sam whispered.  
"Jared. Yeah, Jared here."  
"Since when are you guys talking?" The driver asked.  
"Yeah, uh, you know what, Clint," Sam started, having Dean correct him with 'Clif'. "Yeah, yeah of course. Clif. Obviously. So, I think we're gunna go back to... My place and do some..."  
"Work on our acting." Dean finished.  
Elizabeth shrunk down in her seat, putting her feet up on the dash.  
"Yeah. Working on your acting sounds like a good and necessary idea." She mumbled.  
"We haven't been introduced." Clif smiled, holding out a hand.  
"Hi, I'm Elizabeth." The Vampire flashed a toothy smile back as she shook the hand.  
"How do you know the boys?" He asked, motioning to the back seat.  
"Oh..." Elizabeth thought for a moment. "I'm a, uh... Family friend.. Ish. I know their da- their on-screen dad."  
"Oh, you know Jeffrey? I used to drive him too, back in the day." Clif nodded.  
"Yep! Yeah, good old Uncle Jeff. That's the one." Elizabeth shrunk down in her seat some more.

Jared Padalecki's house was... Extravagant to say the least.  
It was a huge mansion with an entire wood interior.  
"I had a house just like this in the eighteen hundreds." Elizabeth commented, strutting into the place like she owned it.  
"Yeah, alright, Rockefeller." Dean mumbled, looking around the house in awe. "Nice, modest digs, Jay-Z." He tapped his brother's arm with his elbow.  
"Wow..." Was all Sam could muster. "I must be the star of this thing."  
Dean scoffed. "Yeah, right. Check it out."  
Sam and Elizabeth looked over to where Dean's gaze had found a sun bed.  
"What am I? Dracula?" Sam frowned.  
"Wow, none taken." Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow as she continued to look around the place.  
She noticed a few pop art pieces dotted around.  
"You may not be Dracula, but you might be Andy Warhol." She commented, motioning to the paintings.  
One was of 'Jared', another of a woman she didn't recognise.  
"Oh. Now we're talkin'." Dean grinned as he found a liquor cabinet. "'Liza, come here. We gotta get you topped up."  
Elizabeth giggled, skipping over to the cabinet as Dean got there, pouring some over-priced Scotch.  
Noises from outside distracted him, however, leading him over to the window to pull back the curtain.  
"Dude, you have a camel in your backyard." He squinted.  
"It's an alpaca, dumbass." A female voice interrupted.  
The trio looked up to where the voice had come from, seeing the woman Elizabeth had spotted in the pop art painting, wearing a black mini dress, her dark hair curled to perfection.  
"Wow..." Elizabeth breathed, entirely entranced by the woman's beauty.  
"Ruby?" Dean's eyes were wide.  
"You know her?" Elizabeth asked, not even bothering to move her gaze from the figure on the balcony, watching as she made her way towards the stairs.  
"Yeah. She's the Demon Sammy had a blood thing with." The older brother casually dropped in there.  
Elizabeth reluctantly looked away from the woman to cock her eyebrow in the boys' direction.  
"Sam had a blood thing? Why didn't I know about this?" She asked.  
"It was before you came into our lives." Sam waved a dismissive hand.  
"Ruby, right. That one never gets old." The woman sighed as she walked over. "How was work today, hun?"  
She walked over a placed a kiss on Sam's lips.  
"It was, uh... Good." Sam replied, in a state of shock.  
"Who's this?" 'Ruby' looked to Elizabeth, who was still trying not to drool, but she quickly snapped out of it once addressed.  
"I'm Elizabeth. I'm a friend of Joh-Jeffrey's. I was in the area so decided to come see Jensen and Jared at work. It was a really great shoot today." She smiled, her words coming out a million miles a second as she shook 'Ruby's' soft, beautifully manicured hand. "You're really beautiful. The pictures don't do you justice." She chuckled in mild disbelief.  
The boys exchanged a look.  
"Thank you so much! Any friend of Jeffrey's is a friend of ours. I'm Genevieve, but I suppose you already knew that. Please, call me Gen." 'Ruby' smiled, pulling the Vampire in for a hug.  
"Wait... You and Ruby?" Dean frowned to his brother.  
"Do you honestly think that's funny, Jensen?" Genevieve scoffed, sitting down on the arm of the large brown leather couch, situated in the middle of the room.  
"Right!" Dean smiled, stepping over himself. "Right, 'cause you're not Ruby. I mean, how could you be? You... Of course! You are the lovely actress who plays Ruby. And you are in... Jared's house, uh, because you two are..." He stopped himself as he spotted a picture on the mantel piece to his right. "Married! You married fake Ruby?" He hissed at Sam.  
"What are you doing?" Gen frowned.  
"Work." Sam said a little too quickly.  
"Yeah, they're doing a bit. I suggested they stay in character to help... Get over their issues with each other." Elizabeth saved, recalling the many people who had said they were surprised to see the boys talking.  
"Yeah! Yeah, and I just thought I'd pop in, say 'hey'." Dean smiled awkwardly. "Hey. Uh, and... Maybe run some lines whilst we were doing the... Issues thing." Dean continued.  
"You've never even been to our house." Gen replied, her face decorated with a sceptical look.  
"Well," Dean chuckled. "Now that I know there's an alpaca in the back, I'm definitely coming back."  
"Well, alpacas are the greenest animal." Gen nodded.  
"Right... Right!" Dean exclaimed, looking to his brother for some sort of support. "That is so important."  
"Well," Gen said after a moment, standing back up. "There's that thing I have to get to."  
"Oh, yeah. Of course, yeah. The thing." Sam nodded vigorously.  
"The International Otter Adoption Charity Dinner..." Gen frowned as though he were supposed to know that.  
"That explains why you're dressed so stunningly. There I thought for a moment that that was just what you wore around the house." Elizabeth chuckled, looking her over.  
"Oh no, of course not." Gen laughed. "Sweatpants all the way as soon as I'm free."  
"Sweatpants sound awesome right about now." Elizabeth groaned, still wearing the smile she'd worn since she first saw the woman.  
"Okay, well..." Gen breathed, moving over to give Sam another, more passionate kiss. "Well, I'm glad you two are talking, anyway. Elizabeth must be some kind of miracle worker."  
"That's me." Elizabeth laughed, scratching behind her ear. "Freakin' miracle worker. Sober... Freakin'... Miracle worker."  
They watched as Genevieve made her exit, Sam and Elizabeth not even hiding the fact that they were checking her out on the way.  
"Well, looks like you did alright." Dean cocked a brow in his brother's direction.  
"Yeah." Sam released a breathy chuckle, still looking where Gen had disappeared to.

"Wrist bone of Saint and holy reliquary. Museum quality from Diocese in Oaxaca." Sam read from the computer he was sat at. "Looks legit."  
Elizabeth wasn't overly listening. She was too busy nursing a glass of Scotch, staring at the picture behind him - a photo of 'Jared' as a cowboy on horse-back.  
"Alright." Dean said, sitting on the other side of the room at a small table, also nursing a Scotch. "Auction house is in Mexico City, we could be there day after tomorrow. We case it, yank it, be back by the end of the week."  
"Or we could just buy it." Sam suggested.  
"What?" Dean scoffed. "The thing's over a hundred thou-" He stopped talking when Sam held up a credit card. "Hello, Jared Padalecki."  
"Do you think Jared knows how to ride a horse or is all that just for pretentious reasons?" Elizabeth wondered out loud, still frowning at the picture.

After finding the rest of the credit cards, Dean wasted no time playing online poker whilst Sam organised the payment for the wrist bone.  
"This baby's maxed." Dean huffed, throwing a card across the room lazily as he picked up another.  
"Wow. They said it should be at the airport first thing in the morning." Sam told them.  
"Money, man." Dean chuckled. "There's nothing like it."  
He finished his last transaction and made his way over to the other half of the room.  
"Alright, couch." He sighed. "TV star, beauty rest." He slumped down over the back of the couch, earning an amused giggle from the Vampire.  
"You know, this place probably has, like, twenty bedrooms." She pointed out.  
"This is nearer." Dean replied, his eyes already closed.  
"I'm gunna go check the rest of the place out." Sam got up from the desk chair, taking his beer with him.  
Elizabeth chuckled to herself, her Vampiric hearing picking up a conversation between Sam and Gen, who had just got in. Hearing them go upstairs together was even more amusing, if not triggering a slight pang of jealousy. For who, she didn't know.

"So, I don't mean to pry, but why are we picking up packages at eight AM that haven't cleared customs yet?" Clif asked from the driver's seat the next morning.  
"Just saving time." Dean replied as Sam got in the back seat, package in hand.  
"We're not doing anything illegal, are we?" Clif frowned, twisting in his seat to face the boys.  
"Would it make you feel better if we said no?" Sam asked.  
"No, Clif. We're not." Elizabeth gave her sweetest smile, resting a reassuring hand on his.  
"Wow, you're really cold. Do you want me to turn up the AC?" The driver showed genuine concern.  
"Oh, no. It's fine. I'm a Vampire." Elizabeth replied, the smile still apparent.  
Sam and Dean looked up at her in mild shock.  
"Right, right." Clif laughed, Elizabeth soon joining in. "You're a funny little one, aren't you?"  
"Yes. Yes I am." She chuckled, settling back into her seat as the man drove off.

Back at the studio, the trio started preparing for the spell, soon interrupted by the stage lights coming on as the day of filming began.  
The director came onto the set, already ordering people about, but stopped when he saw Sam, Dean and Elizabeth already there.  
"What is this?" He asked gleefully. "Here before the first run through before anyone else? Dedication."  
"Uh, can I talk to you for a second?" Dean asked him as Sam and Elizabeth wandered off with the ingredients. "Um, we're gunna need the set cleared for... Safe side, an hour or so."  
"You need it cleared..." The director rather stated than asked.  
"Yeah, yeah. Me and Jared, we're gunna do some... Actor stuff." Dean replied.  
"Jensen, we're thrilled to see you collaborating so creatively, and your enthusiasm is refreshing. You know, Dean Cain was like that on 'Lois', and that man's a real actor. And we will clear this set exactly when we shoot the two and three eighth pages we are scheduled to shoot on this set. So, you do your 'actor's stuff' and we'll do our 'camera stuff' and..." He trailed off. Dean got the picture, so wandered off in search of the other two.

"Ooh, priority. What's in it?" Fake Castiel, or - Misha, as they'd discovered his name to be, asked, staring down at the package in Elizabeth's lap.  
She was sat in the actor's chair labelled 'Jensen Ackles', as Sam sat in Jared's, looking around for his brother. Misha sipped his coffee from behind them, going over his lines.  
"I bought parts of a dead person." Sam replied as though it were nothing.  
Misha looked up from his script at the man.  
"Oh, cool." He uttered as Dean walked up to them.  
"So, bad news... Looks like we're gunna have to do a little acting." He said.  
"What?" Sam looked a little bewildered.  
"Oh, this is gunna be a car crash." Elizabeth grinned excitedly.

As the take started, Misha took centre shot.  
"Balthazar's no hero. But he knows Raphael will never take him back." He said, walking a few steps towards the camera before turning to look at the boys.  
Dean walked up to him gingerly, taking a side step to the floor marker he'd missed before contorting his body and face up into some deranged looking version of himself.  
"Cut!" The director shouted.  
A new take began and Misha performed his line again. Dean did his contorted pose again as he walked towards him, hitting the floor marker this time. In the background, Sam lazily crossed his arms and began to aimlessly sway.  
"What the..." Elizabeth scrunched up her face from a few feet behind the camera. "What the Hell are they doing?"  
"Dean, grimly. And yet, somehow, you got no problem with it." Dean read, poorly trying to hide the script in his hand.  
"Cut!" The director yelled.  
Elizabeth walked over to them as Misha stopped for a hair adjustment.  
"What the Hell are you two clowns doing?" She hissed. "This is a TV show, not a bloody Torture Garden." She looked to Dean. "You look like you've been pissing bladder stones for the past forty-eight hours and you, Sam... You just look stoned."  
"I don't know how to act!" Sam protested.  
"You don't need to, you're playing your damn selves!" Elizabeth whisper-yelled. "Just read over the lines and then say them how you would normally!"  
With a nod from the brothers, she turned around and walked back over behind the camera, hoping desperately that her pep talk had worked - for her sake more than anything else.  
As soon as the camera started to roll again and Misha said his line and Dean said his - somewhat okay - Sam had his.  
"That's because... We have no other choice." He said, looking directly into the camera.  
"Don't look at the camera." Dean told him.  
"What?" Sam hissed.  
"Look anywhere but the camera." The older brother mumbled.  
Elizabeth gripped the bridge of her nose, sighing heavily.  
Sam looked up at the ceiling, repeating his line.  
"Cut!" The director screamed.

"That was... So much more than a car crash. That was like watching nine eleven from first person perspective over and over again." Elizabeth grumbled as they sat back in the actors chairs.  
"Who wrote this?" Sam scoffed. "Nobody says 'penultimate'."  
"Gun, mouth, now." Dean groaned.  
"Moving on." Someone called from the set.  
"Thank God." Dean sighed as Sam handed Elizabeth the package.  
"Are they okay?" Misha asked Elizabeth as the boys walked off.  
"Yeah, they're just working through some stuff. I've had them working on this all night, so they're probably just frazzled." The Vampire shrugged.  
"Yeah." Misha sighed, giving her a friendly tap on the arm. "Good work getting them to talk again though!" He smiled, moving to his phone to tweet. "IMHO, J and J had a late one last night." He read aloud.  
Elizabeth sniggered.  
"You're nowhere near as annoying as your Angel counterpart."  
"Thank... You?" Misha frowned, an unsure smile on his face.


	10. The Cost For Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of blood...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6x15  
> NEW CHAPTERS EVERY MONDAY, WEDNESDAY AND FRIDAY

"Alright, damn it. We earned this." Dean grumbled as Sam placed the box down on 'Bobby's' desk.  
"Did you though?" Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow as she walked over. "Think I've seen better acting on kids faking sick so they can skip school."  
"We're not actors, we're Hunters." Sam argued.  
"You're damn right you are, Sam. So act like it." The Vampire smirked.

They prepared the ingredients and Dean drew the symbol on the window.  
"That's it?" Sam asked.  
"That's it, Toto." Dean replied.  
"Let's do this, then." Elizabeth sighed, situating herself a few feet away from the window to get a run up.  
The three ran at the window, crashing through it, landing hard on the floor.  
"Oh, that one hurt." Dean groaned.  
"Did it work?" Sam asked, looking around, sighing heavily when nothing had changed.  
Elizabeth looked up, seeing the look on the crew's faces.  
"This is... Just a bonding exercise. Gotta get those boys in tip-top acting shape." She gave an awkward smile before scrambling to her feet.

"Maybe we did it wrong." Sam sighed as they entered Jensen's trailer.  
"No. No, that spell was perfect. It should've worked." Dean said, as everyone sat down.  
"What if it can't?" Sam asked. "Look, I was up all night, looking online. There's no sign that anything like the apocalypse happened here. Ever. And, as far as I can tell, monsters, Ghosts, Demons, they're all pretend."  
"So nobody's hunting them?" Dean almost looked disgusted.  
"No Hunters." Sam shook his head. "Maybe that's why our spell didn't work, Dean. You know, maybe here, there's no supernatural, no magic."  
"No Demons, no Hell, no Heaven, no God?" The older brother scoffed.  
"Something like..." Sam shrugged. "Even better, no Angels."  
"Damn I'm hungry..." Elizabeth whined, slumping down in one of the chairs.  
"Go look in Jensen's mini-fridge then." Dean muttered.  
Elizabeth looked up at him through her lashes.  
"Not that kind of hungry." She stated. "I haven't fed since we've been here."  
The brothers looked between each other, the older shrugging.  
Sam sighed, moving over to the kitchenette to grab a clear plastic cup and a knife.  
Elizabeth frowned, sitting up in her chair.  
"The Hell are you doing?" She asked.  
"We can't have you going all fangs on the crew members." Sam stated.  
"Or us." Dean added.  
"I was just gunna suggest we go to a hospital or blood bank or something..." She mumbled.  
The Vampire watched as Sam sliced through his hand with a wince, squeezing his fist shut over the cup. The red liquid dripped generously into it, making Elizabeth salivate.  
Sam pushed it over in her direction once it was half full. She instantly grabbed it and began to sip at it, releasing a sigh of relief as the warm, fresh blood coated her throat.  
"Thank you..." She breathed.  
"That came at a cost for information, Vampy Pants." Dean warned. "You've been here before. What's the deal?"  
Elizabeth shrugged.  
"As far as I know, there is magic here, just not the kind we're used to." She said, earning a look from the boys to elaborate. "Here, you're born with magic. You can only use it if you come from a Coven bloodline. There are also Vampires and Werewolves, who can easily blend in - it's why I can eat and drink normally here. Most of them are okay and few people know about them, so there's never been much of a reason to hunt them. Oh, and there are definitely Angels and Demons. This world's Lucifer lives in LA and runs a nightclub. I googled it when we first got here, which is how I was able to tell that this was the universe I'd been to before."  
"Lucifer runs a nightclub?" Dean scoffed.  
Elizabeth nodded, taking another sip of blood.  
"Yep. He's actually not so bad. Unlike our universe one, this one has never once killed a Human, in fact, his whole thing is that he punishes evil, so the fact that people think he's evil is ridiculous. He's wildly egotistical and flirts with anything that breathes, but other than that, he's actually quite nice." She shrugged.  
"Okay... So you're born with magic, monsters are manageable and the Devil ain't so bad." Dean repeated. "What the Hell is up with this universe?" 

"Okay, maybe we can't get out of, ya know, Earth number two, right now, but the least we can do is get the Hell outta the Canadian part of it." Dean mumbled as they walked through the set. "If I hear one more conversation about hockey, I'm gunna puke."  
They were about to lose their way, until Elizabeth sighed, rolled her eyes and made a left turn.  
"No, Dean. Look, I really think that we should follow Elizabeth on this one." Sam said as he watched his brother go straight on. "Dean!"  
Someone unexpected had turned up...  
"You think you can run?" Virgil appeared in front of the older sibling.  
Elizabeth back tracked, seeing what all the fuss was about. When she saw the Angel, she gasped.  
He went to smite Dean, but nothing happened.  
The Vampire chuckled.  
"Sorry dude. Mojo-free zone." Dean smirked, punching him square in the face.  
"No magic in the house. Not your kind, at least." Sam continued as the trio stalked the Angel.  
"Which makes you nothing but a dick." Dean concluded.  
He went to punch the Angel, but Virgil got there first, jabbing him straight in the stomach. Sam went in, but missed. He may have been no Angel, but he still knew how to fight.  
"Do you guys need me to step in now, or have you got this like you had your way around this place?" Elizabeth asked, leaning against a nearby wall.  
Sam grabbed Virgil's arms, holding him back as Dean repeatedly punched him in the face.  
"Elizabeth!" The younger brother growled, struggling to hold the Angel down.  
The Vampire sighed, rolling her eyes as she nudged herself off the wall. She replaced Sam holding Virgil back, using all of her Vampiric strength to ensure he wasn't going anywhere.  
A group of crew members suddenly stepped in, trying to pull the four apart.  
"No, stop! You don't understand!" Sam shouted, being grabbed at the shoulders.  
"You are dead, Virgil! You are dead!" Dean bellowed. "I'll break your friggin' neck!"  
Elizabeth shoved the crew members off her, just missing the Angel as he slipped off to who-knew-where.  
"Damn it!" She screamed, punching a wall.

"Virgil broke through, maybe he's got a way to get back." Dean suggested, walking away from the main sets.  
"Yeah, or he has no juice here and now he's stuck like us." Sam huffed.  
"Either way, I wanna finish kicking his ass." The older brother growled, turning to Elizabeth. "Why the Hell didn't you go after him?"  
"Because I had, like, four guys on me blocking my view of where he went. Plus, I couldn't exactly Vamp run after him - I would've exposed myself in front of the whole crew. Try explaining to a bunch of clueless Humans how a girl can be impossibly fast. It was bad enough that I used my strength to get them off me." She replied. "I'll find him again. Don't worry."

It didn't take long.  
The sun had long since set and the boys were heading back to Jensen's trailer when something caught her eye.  
Misha was finishing up for the day and was on his phone in his Prius when someone came out from behind him and held a knife to his throat.  
"Guys..." She gasped, motioning to the car.  
"Fake Cas drives a Prius?" Dean grimaced.  
"No, moron." Elizabeth sighed. "Virgil's in the back seat. He just threatened Misha." The actor began to drive off, looking like he was about to crap his pants, if he hadn't done already. "I'm gunna go after them."  
Without waiting for a response, she broke into her enhanced run after the car.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Misha whimpered as Virgil dragged him out of the car in a dank, dingy alleyway, putting the knife to his throat again. "Easy, easy! Please..."  
"How do you do it?" Virgil asked. "Live in this grubby, shabby desert? Nothing greater than yourselves. Nothing but dirt when you die."  
"What?!" Misha cried, groaning as Virgil threw him against a brick wall.  
"No power, no magic." The Angel continued.  
"I'm so... I'm not following you at all." The actor whined.  
"There's no magic in your universe." Virgil ignored his pleas.  
"I'm sorry!" Misha cried. "Please!"  
"Nothing but a bag of strings and pullies. You should thank me for what I'm about to do." Virgil sighed.  
"Why? What are you about to do?" Misha whimpered.  
"Absolutely freakin' nothing." Elizabeth growled from behind the Angel.  
She grabbed the collar of his suit jacket and threw him backwards, his whole body slamming into the adjacent wall.  
"Filthy, pathetic blood-sucker." Virgil hissed.  
"Yes, I am." Elizabeth sneered. "Misha, go home. I'll check on you later."  
The actor needed no telling twice. He scrambled to his car, fumbling desperately with the keys before getting in, starting the engine and wheel-spinning out of the alley.  
"I wonder if leech blood will work for my call." Virgil grinned maliciously. "I suppose there's only one way to find out."  
Elizabeth smirked, making a 'come hither' motion with her fingers, bracing herself for what was to come.  
Virgil launched himself at her, knife first.  
The Vampire shoved the knife out of her way, landing an enhanced punch to his stomach, making the Angel lurch forward.  
She grabbed the knife from him, throwing it to the floor, taking advantage of his hunched over position to spin him around and wrap her arm around his neck from behind.  
"How powerful do you feel here, Virgil? Huh?" She hissed. "What do you think would happen if I snapped your neck right here, right now?"  
Something off in the distance dragged her attention away, it was a homeless man who had seen the whole thing. The distraction was enough. Virgil propelled Elizabeth over his shoulder, making her land heavily on the concrete with a grunt. He took his chance, grabbed his blade and plunged it straight into Elizabeth's abdomen.  
She cried out in agony as the Angel collected some of her blood, beginning to pray to Raphael.

"Jensen! Jensen!" Misha's voice came from the other side of the trailer door.  
The boys looked to each other in confusion.  
"Yeah?" Dean called out.  
Misha opened the trailer door and ran up the stairs, the look of sheer terror in his eyes.  
"Your colleague councillor! I was being kidnapped by this guy and she just appeared out of nowhere and told me to go, I think she might need help! Should we call the cops?" He frantically explained.  
The boys' look of confusion turned to shock as they quickly rose from their seats and led Misha out of the trailer.  
"Show us where." Sam instructed.

"God, I need more blood... I'm not healing properly. This damn universe has me all messed up." Elizabeth groaned, leaning her back on the alley wall as she clutched her stomach.  
"He could've killed you!" Dean growled.  
"He was going to kill Misha!" Elizabeth argued.  
"Well, rather him than you." The older brother protested.  
"I'm right here..." Misha grumbled from a few feet away.  
Sam waved a dismissive hand in his direction.  
"What happened?" He asked.  
"He stabbed me to get my blood, then he prayed to Raphael." Elizabeth explained.  
"Do you remember what he said?" Dean asked.  
"He was just asking for a way back. But that's not the important bit." Elizabeth groaned as she applied more pressure to her wound. "The important bit is that Raphael replied. He said 'for Virgil to return tomorrow at the place where he crossed over, at the time of the crossing. Raphael would reach through the window and take him and the key home.'"  
"That sounds like it might be our way out." Dean said.  
"Dean, if Virgil gets back with that key, Cas is dead and our world is toast." Sam pointed out.  
"Well, maybe we can stop him and steal his ride." The older brother shrugged. "I mean, how bad can an Angel with no wings be?"  
"Exhibit A." Elizabeth mumbled, motioning to her bleeding abdomen.  
"I'm sure you've had worse." Dean squinted. "Come on, let's get you some go juice."  
He wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her into Misha's car.  
"Does she need a hospital?" Misha asked.  
"No, it's fine. Just take us back to the studio." Elizabeth winced. "Sorry if I bleed on your seats."  
"I really don't think that matters after you saved my life." Misha chuckled, pulling out of the alleyway.

"You know that if we don't drop Virgil, get the key, then this might be it." Dean said as he wrapped his bleeding hand in a rag, wandering around the living room set as he did so. "We might be stuck here."  
"No, we'll figure out a way back." Sam sighed.  
"Yeah, you wouldn't be that broken up if we didn't, though." Dean commented.  
"What?" Sam frowned. "Don't be stupid."  
"Well, I'm just saying." Dean shrugged. "Heaven and Hell apparently ain't so bad here. Not to mention you've got fake Ruby."  
"Genevieve." Elizabeth corrected, sipping her cup of blood.  
"Yeah, of course you'd remember her name, heart eyes." The older brother scoffed.  
"Dean, our friends are back there." Sam continued.  
"Yeah, but here, you got a pretty good life. I mean, back home, the hits have been coming since you were six months old. You gotta admit, being a bazillionaire, married to Rubyvieve - the whole package. It's no contest."  
"No. You know, you were right." Sam sighed. "We just don't mean the same thing here. I mean, we're not even brothers here, man."  
Dean took a moment, glancing to Elizabeth, who cocked an eyebrow.  
"I'm game to go whenever. I've had my fun, but now it's home time." She said.  
The older brother gave a breathy, humourless chuckle.  
"Alright then. Let's get our crazy show back home."  
Elizabeth was about to say something snarky, but was interrupted by the sound of gunshots outside.  
"What the Hell?" She exclaimed, getting up from the desk.  
"I think Terminator Angel might be coming for us." Dean gulped, turning to the Vampire. "You all healed up, Princess?"  
Elizabeth lifted her black tank top, revealing a perfectly healed, if not slightly red, abdomen.  
"Let's kick some powerless Angel ass." She shrugged.


	11. Raphael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riding solo, but never for long these days...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6x15 / 6x18  
> NEW CHAPTERS EVERY MONDAY, WEDNESDAY AND FRIDAY

"Hey!" Sam yelled, making himself known as Virgil gunned down several of the show's crew members.  
The Angel spun around to shoot him, but just as he pulled the trigger, Dean tackled him straight through a set wall, wasting no time in punching him repeatedly in the face as soon as he was down.  
Virgil blocked one, getting his own lick in.  
Dean staggered backwards and, just as the Angel was about to make his move, he grabbed him and threw him over a double bed on the set piece.  
Sam burst through the set door, Elizabeth coming in from the hole Dean and Virgil had made in the wall.  
The Angel went for Sam, but the Winchester got there first, punching him straight in the face so hard that Virgil fell to the floor.  
As Elizabeth held him down and Dean punched him, Sam grabbed the key from Virgil's pocket.  
"Guys, got it." He said, getting up.  
Elizabeth gave the Angel one more punch with all of her strength, just to be sure he wouldn't go anywhere.  
It knocked him out cold, instantly.  
The set began to rattle. The trio looked around, seeing one of the windows had the symbol from the spell on it, glowing profusely.  
"Raphael. Run." Sam growled, but they were shoved back, through the window, by some unknown force before they could.

"You two have the strangest luck." A dark, sinister looking woman in a pantsuit strutted towards them.  
Elizabeth looked around. They'd come out of a motel room window. They were back.  
"Raphael?" Dean panted, getting to his feet. "Nice meat suit. Dude looks like a lady."  
"Now? Really?" Elizabeth scoffed, earning a shrug.  
Raphael balled their fist, their powers making it feel as though the trio were being squeezed to bone-breaking point.  
The boys fell to their knees in pain. Elizabeth could stand it a little more, but it still hurt like Hell.  
But the key fell out of Sam's hand.  
Raphael bent down, picking it up just as the rustling of wings sounded.  
"And that, will open your locker at the Albany bus station." Balthazar sauntered over to them, a smug smirk decorating his face.  
"Really..?" The Archangel sighed.  
"You see, I needed a modest decoy to make it more convincing."  
"Give me the weapons." Raphael ordered.  
"Sorry, darling." Balthazar shrugged as the trio rose to their feet. "They're gone."  
"What?" Raphael exclaimed.  
"I said; too bloody late." The Angel replied. "You see, they're so well hidden that I needed time to find them, so I volunteered these two marmosets and their Queen of the Damned for a game of fetch with Virgil. You three were such an adequate stick. Thank you. Thank you, boys. Thank you, Lizzie."  
"You've made your last mistake." Raphael said.  
"Oh, I've got a few more up my sleeve." Balthazar smirked. "Honey."  
The Archangel was about to make their move, walking over to him.  
"Step away from him, Raphael." Castiel appeared a few feet from them.  
"Oh yay..." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Jimmy's here to save the day... It's so good to be back."  
"I have the weapons now. Their power is with me." He continued.  
Thunder and lightning came from nowhere, casting a shadow of Cas' wings behind him on a building.  
"Castiel." Raphael hissed.  
"If you don't want to die tonight, back off." Castiel growled, moving towards the Archangel.  
Balthazar watched with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed as Raphael disappeared with nothing but the sound of Angel wings.  
"Well Cas," Balthazar started, walking towards him. "Now that you have your sword, try not to die by it." With that, he disappeared.  
Castiel stalked over to the trio, enveloping them in a group hug to be able to touch them simultaneously.  
"Get the Hell off me, daddy's girl." Elizabeth grumbled. When she looked around, they were back in Bobby's living room, the thunderstorm outside lighting up the room. "I would've rather walked..."  
"Wait, you were in on this?" Sam shouted. "Using us as a diversion?!"  
"It was Balthazar's plan. I would've done the same thing." Cas replied, facing away from them.  
"That's not comforting, Cas." Dean growled.  
Castiel slowly turned around.  
"When will I be able to make you understand?" He asked. "If I lose against Raphael, we all lose. Everything."  
"Yeah, Cas, we know the stakes. That's about all you've told us!" Dean yelled.  
"I'm sorry about all this." Cas sighed. "I'll explain when I can."  
And then he vanished.  
"Friggin' Angels." Dean muttered.  
"Once you get into bed with one of them, you're in bed with them all." Elizabeth sighed.  
"The Hell's that supposed to mean?" Dean grumbled.  
"Funny that you were the one to get antsy about that comment." The Vampire smirked.  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Dean's eyebrows knitted together.  
"Aw man, Dean. You're too easy." Elizabeth laughed, wiping away a fake tear. She clapped her hands together as she walked towards the hall. "Right, I'm off. This has been fun and all but I need to go get my car and hit the road."  
"Wait, you're just leaving?" Sam asked.  
Elizabeth turned around to face him.  
"Uh, yeah." She nodded, biting her bottom lip. "I got some crap to do anyway."  
The room went silent except for the thunder cracking outside.  
"Right... Okay then." Dean mumbled. "Fair enough."  
Despite the awkwardness she felt she should confront, Elizabeth opted not to, turning again to make her exit, leaving the boys on their own.

The next few months were weird for Elizabeth.  
It always played on her mind that she hadn't talked it out with Sam or even so much as asked why he seemed okay again.  
She had just been so ready to get out of there and back to solo hunting.  
She realised she was better off alone. Getting attached was never really her thing and the boys had Bobby to take care of them and keep them out of trouble.  
They didn't need her.  
Or that's what she thought, at least.  
Those two months didn't last quite as long as she'd hoped.

Elizabeth found herself on one of the rare days she decided to sleep.  
That was, until her plans were foiled by her phone ringing.  
She groaned, rolling over in the hotel bed.  
Through tired eyes, she squinted at the caller ID.  
'Impala 1'.  
"Dean. Do you know what time it is in Vampire hours?"  
"Missed you too, Vampy Pants. Long-time, no see." The deep, growled tones of the older Winchester brother vacated the phone's speaker with harshness, spiking the Vampire's sleep-ridden ears.  
"Someone had better be dead." Elizabeth sighed, sitting up in the bed.  
"That's our endgame. Though, we may need your expertise to get there." Dean replied.  
"What do you need?" The Vampire asked.  
"A tour guide round Sunrise, Wyoming. We need to go back to eighteen sixty-one to get some Phoenix ash. It's a long story. Can you get to Bobby's?"  
Elizabeth took a pause, thinking it over.  
"I'm guessing if time travel's involved, that irritating toddler in a suit has something to do with it."  
"Yeah, Cas is here. You two really need to sort out whatever crap you got goin' on between you. You'd make a Hell of a team." Dean chuckled.  
"He started it when he called me an abomination. However I choose to retaliate is none of your concern." Elizabeth retorted. "Give me a few hours. I'll be at Bobby's right after I take a quick detour for a more appropriate choice in clothing."  
"Crap, I didn't even think about that. I suppose we should do that too." Dean sighed.  
"I'm assuming 'we' means Sam's there too." Elizabeth ran a hand through her hair.  
"Of course."  
"Is he... Him again? Sorry I never asked in the Twilight Zone."  
"He's got his soul back, yeah. You've got a lot of catching up to do, gorgeous. Now get your ass over here ASAP." Dean told her.

After stopping at one of her many storage lockers, the trip to South Dakota was a long one.  
Would Sam remember everything they did?  
Would he be back to his old, regular self or changed?  
Has the Angel grown a pair yet?  
But eventually, Elizabeth got there.

"Hey." She smiled, walking into the house, where Bobby was at his desk.  
"What d'ya know? The prodigal Vampire returns." He chuckled, getting up to move round his desk and give her a hug.  
"Hey, Bobby. I'm sorry it's been so long."  
Just as they separated, Sam and Castiel walked in.  
Elizabeth made eye contact with the younger brother for a fraction of a second before she moved her gaze downwards.  
Truth be told, the words he'd said before she left him with the Campbell's had stuck with her the entire time.  
'For the record, I don't think it was Dean who was the best chance of getting my soul back.'  
The Vampire shook her head, shaking herself out of her thoughts. Clearly, he'd been wrong.  
"Hey... Sam." She gave an awkward half smile.  
"Hey, Elizabeth." He replied, looking just as awkward as she did.  
"Elizabeth." Castiel nodded a monotonous greeting.  
The immortal scowled up at him through her eyelashes.  
"Pigeon." She uttered before looking back to Bobby. "Where's Dean?"  
"Supply run, he said. I don't know." Sam spoke up.  
"Um, about your plan." Castiel shuffled uncomfortably. "You'll only have twenty-four hours."  
The eyes of the two men and the Vampire widened.  
"Wait, what? Why?" Sam asked.  
"Well, the answer to your question can best be expressed as a series of partial differential equations." Castiel answered, taking a few steps towards the other three.  
"Yeah, aim lower." Bobby scoffed.  
"The further back I send you, the harder it becomes to retrieve you. Twenty-four hours is all I can risk. If I don't pull you home within that time, you'll be lost to me." The Angel explained.  
Dean walked into the house with a few shopping bags in each hand.  
"Well, then we'd better get you a watch." He shrugged.  
"What the Hell's all that?" Bobby frowned, gesturing to the bags.  
"We're going native. Gotta blend in." The older brother said as though it were obvious as he handed a bag to Sam.  
"Uh, no thanks. I'm fine." Sam refused.  
"Sam." Dean huffed.  
"Dean, I can wear this." Sam gestured to his current outfit of jeans, a t-shirt, a flannel over that and a khaki coloured jacket.  
"And look like a spaceman?" Dean retorted.  
Sam sighed heavily.  
"Look, just because you're obsessed with all the Wild West stuff-"  
"No, I'm not." Dean protested.  
"You have a fetish." Sam cocked a brow.  
"Shut up. I like old movies." Dean practically pouted like a spoiled child.  
"You can recite every Clint Eastwood movie ever made, line for line." Sam countered.  
"Seriously?" Elizabeth giggled.  
"Even the monkey movies?" Bobby grimaced.  
"Yeah." Sam nodded. "Especially the monkey movies."  
"His name is Clyde." Dean corrected. "At least wear the damn shirt."

Elizabeth could hear Sam making comments about how he hated his outfit and that he looked stupid from upstairs as she tightened the corset she'd barely worn for over a century.  
Once dressed, she looked herself over in the mirror.  
Gone was her usual black make-up, dark red lips, modern corset, leather pants, boots and leather trench coat. She now wore a tan coloured button-up shirt tucked into a pair of extra wide leg brown trousers that stopped at her ankles - perfect for horseback riding and running when necessary whilst still looking like a skirt. Putting on a pair of brown lace up boots, a brown gunslinger's hat and brown leather belt, she was good to go.  
All chit chat ceased when she walked down the stairs.  
"Oh, wow." Sam's mouth hung partially open.  
"Where the Hell did you get that?" Dean asked.  
"I keep almost all of the clothes I've worn throughout the centuries. It brings me nostalgia. Turned out to be a useful decision, after all." She smirked, looking down at the ensemble.  
"Is it customary to wear a blanket?" Castiel asked, gesturing to Dean's choice in outfit.  
Elizabeth took notice of the garment and sniggered.  
"It's a sarape. And, yes. It's uh..." He paused, trying to find the right words, but only caught Elizabeth's highly amused, almost smug expression. "Nevermind. Let's go."  
He walked over to Bobby's desk, where the older man was packing jewellery into a duffle bag.  
"What's this?" Dean asked.  
"Where you're goin', they don't take plastic." Bobby informed him, dumping the bag in the older brother's arms.  
"I'll send you back to March fourth. That should give you time to find the Colt... And this Phoenix creature." Castiel said, moving himself into position.  
"Alright." Dean smiled, clapping his hands together in anticipation. "See ya at high noon tomorrow."  
Castiel approached the brothers and touched their foreheads, causing a bright light to wash over the room. By the time Elizabeth looked back at where they had been, they were gone. The Angel then touched Elizabeth's forehead and she too disappeared in a flash of white light.


	12. Not What You Pictured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 4th, 1861

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6x18  
> NEW CHAPTERS EVERY MONDAY, WEDNESDAY AND FRIDAY

"I really didn't think this through... I can't run into my past self." Elizabeth groaned, pacing underneath the wooden sign with a crusty, worn 'Sunrise, Wyoming' painted on it.  
"What would be so bad about that? Having two of you sure sounds like a party to me." Dean smirked.  
"Yeah, you wish, Winchester." Elizabeth winked. "But seriously, I don't want to wait around to find out what happens if I do."  
"Why are you so bothered about it?" Sam asked, finishing setting his watch for twenty-four hours.  
The Vampire sighed.  
"Let's just say, I met the right Doctor."  
"Whatever that means." Dean scoffed. "Hey, we should try the Saloon first. See what we get from the locals."  
"Sure." Sam chuckled. "Whatever, Sundance."  
"Think we'll have time to hit on Saloon girls?" The older brother's eyes glistened.  
"Oh, I'm going to make you eat those words." Elizabeth sniggered, throwing a smug look his way.  
"First the sarape, now the saloon girls. Would ya just let me enjoy this?" Dean protested.  
Elizabeth raised her hands in defence.  
"You go right ahead, cowboy." 

After a small mishap with Sam and some horse manure, the trio made their way into Sunrise, with Elizabeth leading the way.  
In the centre of town, a public execution was going down.  
"We stand here today - March fourth, eighteen sixty-one - execute justice upon Elias Finch for the murder of his own wife." The Judge announced.  
"Wow. Talk about authenticity." Sam commented.  
Elizabeth watched with a grave expression as people maneuvered on the gallows platform.  
"Sentence handed down by myself, Tye Mortimer, duly appointed judge of the Wyoming circuit. You will be hung by your neck until you die." The Judge continued.  
"Hanged." Elizabeth mumbled her correction. "Illiterate arseholes."  
"You got anything to say?" The Sherriff of the town asked the condemned man.  
"You're gunna burn for this. Every one of you." Elias Finch cursed.  
Before he could say anything more, Judge Mortimer raised his hand and dropped it again, signalling for the executioner to release the trap door at Elias' feet.  
The snapping of his neck made Elizabeth's skin crawl, but if he had indeed murdered his wife, he deserved it.  
"Good times." Dean clapped his hands together. "So, where do we find Sammy Colt?"  
"No idea. I just remember that March eighteen sixty-one, he was lingering around this area. But so was I, so we've got to be vigilant." Elizabeth replied.  
"I think I know who to ask." Sam nodded in the direction of the Sheriff and Judge Mortimer, who were descending the steps of the gallows.  
Moving towards them, Dean bumped into a man, who stared him up and down.  
"Nice blanket." He chortled.  
Dean glared in Elizabeth's direction, who stared back with a highly amused glint in her eye and a smug smile to match.  
"You've been laughing at me this whole time about this, haven't you?" He grumbled, struggling to get the sarape over his head.  
"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about, Dean." She replied, fluttering her lashes at him in fake innocence, earning nothing but an equally amused chuckle from the younger brother.

Elizabeth scoped out the area, trying to dodge her memory whilst the boys spoke with the Sheriff.  
When she eventually entered the jail, the Judge and Sheriff were commenting on how clean both boys looked, as though it were some calling card for a not-so religiously accepted sexuality. So she decided it best to save them.  
"Good afternoon, Sheriff. Judge Mortimer." Elizabeth smiled warmly. "Do excuse my companions here."  
"Ms Smythe! I wasn't expecting you to grace Sunrise with your presence again so soon. Was there a problem getting to Virginia?" The Sheriff asked, instantly removing his hat as she walked into the building.  
A wave of realisation hit the Vampire.  
"Of course... Virginia. Well, at least I shouldn't have a problem running into myself." She mumbled to herself, before readdressing the man in front of her.  
"Just some unfinished business in Sunrise and then I'll be gone, I promise."  
"We need to find Samuel Colt. Do you know him?" Sam asked.  
"The gun maker?" The Sheriff frowned curiously.  
"Yeah. Is he in town?" Dean pressed.  
"Not that I know of." The Sheriff shook his head. "Might try askin' Elkins over at the Saloon. Been here longer than God."  
Elizabeth gave him another smile and a tip of her hat before beckoning the boys to follow her out.

In the Saloon, it wasn't long before Dean and his Wild West obsessed mind was disappointed yet again.  
"This is not awesome." He grumbled, walking towards the bar.  
"Elkins." Elizabeth greeted with a smile, approaching the barman as she removed her hat.  
"Miss Smythe. You're looking mighty fine today. What can I do you for?" Elkins returned the smile, placing down a cup he'd just dried up.  
"Whiskey, if you please." She gave a friendly wink before turning to the brothers. "Boys?"  
"Make that two." Dean nodded, then gestured to Sam. "He'll have a Sarsaparilla."  
"So, you're Elkins?" Sam questioned, leaning against the bar.  
"One and only." The barman replied as he fixed their drinks.  
"You know a man named Samuel Colt?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah, I know him. Through Miss Elizabeth. First time they came through here four years ago. Last time I saw him." Elkins replied.  
"Have you heard anything about his whereabouts since then? I seem to have misplaced him, you see." Elizabeth chuckled, scratching just above her right eyebrow with mild embarrassment.  
"Rumour is he's building a railroad stop twenty miles out of town, just by the Postal road. Middle o' nowhere." The barman said.  
"I know it." Elizabeth nodded.  
"The Devil's gate?" Dean asked Sam in a hushed tone.  
"Location fits." The younger brother shrugged.  
"Howdy, boys." A female voice came from behind them.  
The three out-of-timers spun around, seeing a woman doing her best to come down the stairs as seductively as she could.  
"Darla's my best girl." Elkins smiled proudly.  
The woman sauntered over to Dean, who had suddenly become a little shy.  
And then Darla smiled an open-mouthed smile, revealing her yellow, decaying teeth.  
Dean visibly shuddered.  
"Try me. You wanna kiss?" Darla winked.  
"So much germier than I pictured." The Winchester grimaced.  
"Told you you'd eat your words." Elizabeth smirked, taking a cup of whiskey from the barman.  
"Next time, you're warning me about every movie misrepresentation before I sign up to anything." Dean grumbled, making Sam and Elizabeth crack up.  
"But your reactions so far have been priceless. Why ever would I want to ruin all my own amusement?" Elizabeth asked, fraining innocence.  
"Darla!" Judge Mortimer burst through the swinging Saloon doors.  
"Ah. Judge. Nice to see you." Darla smiled, removing herself from the older brother.  
"I thought we had a date." The Judge bellowed, gleefully.  
"Wow, that was a close one. Warn a guy next time." Dean mumbled, watching as the native pair made their way upstairs.  
"Not a chance in Hell." Elizabeth smirked, sitting back at the bar.  
She watched Dean intently as he took a sip of his whiskey, instantly choking on its strength.  
"Oh, it's like gasoline." He wheezed.  
"Welcome to the frontier, boys." Elizabeth chuckled, charging her glass.  
"Sarsaparilla ain't half bad." Sam commented.  
Then a scream came from upstairs.

By the time everyone made it up there, Darla was half undressed in only her chemise and corset, trembling in the corner of the bedroom.  
Elizabeth looked to the bed, seeing the still smouldering skeletal remains of the Judge.  
"Oh wow." Her eyes widened.  
"Good lord." Elkins mumbled, placing a hand on the Vampire's shoulder. "You stay back now, Ms Smythe. This ain't no sight for a lady."  
"I've seen worse, Elkins, don't you worry about me. Make sure your girl is alright. I'll get the Sheriff." Elizabeth replied, giving the Winchesters a glance before skipping into a run downstairs to the jail. 

"You okay Sheriff?" Sam asked as the man in front of him assessed the situation.  
"'Course I'm okay." He scoffed.  
"It was a ghost!" Darla exclaimed.  
"It wasn't a ghost. Unless ghosts leave footprints." The Sheriff gestured down to a spot on the floor where some dusty boot prints laid.  
"I am tellin' you. Elias Finch was here. He did... That, and then he walked out the door."  
"Rope didn't kill him. Seen it before." The Sheriff commented.  
"It's a little unusual though, don't you think?" Elizabeth frowned, looking over the scene.  
"Most definitely." The Sheriff replied.  
"You got any idea where he could be?" Sam asked.  
The Sheriff shrugged.  
"Could be a thousand places."  
"Well, you got a way to flush him out?" Dean cocked a brow.  
"'Course." The Sheriff nodded. "We're gunna form a posse. Then we're gunna string Finch up right. Put a bullet in his head for good measure."  
"That actually sounds like a good plan." Dean nodded his approval.  
"You boys should come along. Meet downstairs at dawn."  
"Yeah, we'll be there." Dean agreed.  
"Get yourselves some real gear first, though." The Sheriff looked the brothers up and down with a judging gaze.  
Elizabeth chuckled, shaking her head at the memory of how proud of himself Dean had looked when he walked into Bobby's with the shopping bags.  
The older brother walked back a few paces to address his sibling and the Vampire.  
"Well, I think we ought to pay our respects to Finch." He sighed, turning to Elizabeth. "And then you can help us get some more fitting clothes."  
"I was thinking the same thing." Sam nodded.  
Elizabeth smirked.  
"You pay your respects. I'll talk to the locals in the meantime and then we'll get you some better outfits." She said.

The trio met up again just before dawn. Elizabeth handed Dean a neatly wrapped pile of clothes.  
"Here. I've had my fun. Time to make you look less Eastwood and more Buffalo Bill." She smiled.  
"Thanks." Dean mumbled. "I'm gunna go put these on. 'Liza, can you find Sam a horse?"  
"Does Sam even know how to ride?" Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow at the younger brother.  
"No, Sam doesn't." He sighed.  
Elizabeth chuckled.  
"So we're putting a newbie rider in charge of a twenty mile trek to find a recluse gun maker he's never seen before." She shook her head. "Dean, if you're on posse duty, I'm gunna go with Sam. Colt knows me. It'll be easier to sway him if I'm there. Not to mention, I know how to ride."  
"I don't doubt it." Dean winked, earning a punch in the arm from the Vampire. "Ow."  
"Shut up and go get changed. We'll meet back here in twenty." Elizabeth instructed, a playful smirk on her lips.

With two horses paid for more than generously with a gold necklace, Sam and Elizabeth made their way back to the town square to meet back up with Dean.  
Now dressed in four shades of brown and a calf-length trench coat, Dean looked far more era-appropriate.  
"You clean up nice. Who'd have thought it?" Elizabeth smirked, rolling the sleeves up on her tan button-up shirt.  
"I look amazing in anything I wear, thank you very much." Dean protested.  
"M-hm." The Vampire chuckled. "Right. Time to give Sam a crash course in horseback riding, I suppose."  
"I mean, how hard can it be? It's just sitting on an animal." Sam shrugged, patting his horse's nose gently.  
Elizabeth shook her head, an amused smile creeping at the edges of her mouth.  
"If you insist. Get on, then."  
She moved round to steady the horse, gripping his reigns tightly with one hand whilst the other patted his neck.  
Watching Sam fail for five minutes was more than enough amusement for the other two to be dealing with.  
"You're hopeless." Elizabeth giggled, handing the reigns over to Dean. "Okay. So you're mounting from the horse's left. So, put your left foot in the stirrup, grip the saddle at either end and hoist yourself up with your foot in the stirrup. It's easy."  
Sam sighed impatiently, but obeyed.  
Eventually, he was up. Dean laughed it off, handing his younger brother the reigns as Elizabeth mounted her horse with ease.  
"Alright, just... Take it easy." Dean told his brother.  
"Yeah, you bet. I'm good." Sam nodded, mostly reassuring himself than anyone else. "Alright. Eleven AM, right?"  
"Don't be late." Dean warned, watching as the pair rode off together. "That poor horse..."

"You okay?" Sam asked on the ride out of town. It snapped Elizabeth out of a daze she'd accidentally put herself in.  
"What? Oh. Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." She gave a hesitant smile. "Just not sure about how I feel letting Dean roam the Frontier by himself."  
"That sounded about as convincing as it looked." Sam chuckled. "What's really wrong?"  
"I was just thinking about the last time we were alone together." Elizabeth sighed.  
"I didn't have my soul." The Winchester nodded. "I'm so sorry about everything I said to you. I didn't mean it."  
"You did. You just didn't have the moral compass to tell you what truths to tell and what should be kept to yourself. But it wasn't any of the soulless comments that's got me like this. Do you remember the last thing you said to me on that last day?" Elizabeth asked, looking across at him.  
Sam frowned, looking at the road ahead as though it would help him remember somehow.  
"No... I don't think so." He replied.  
"You said you didn't think it was Dean who was meant to get your soul back. I'll be honest; those words have haunted me since I drove off that day. I was never entirely sure what you meant by it. We were too preoccupied in the alternate universe for me to bring it up then."  
Sam sighed.  
"Ever since I got my soul back, I've been having these flashes of memory - of the things we did last year... The things I did last year. I've been thinking recently that maybe not all of my soul was trapped down there; that there was a tiny piece that escaped the Cage with me. Maybe when I said Dean wasn't the one meant to get my soul back, it was that tiny piece thanking you for staying with me as long as you did. You really helped me, Elizabeth. Even though I never showed it or it generally may not seem like it, you did. I'd probably be a soulless serial killer right now if it weren't for you. So I also agree with what you're hinting at. I believed that you were the one to get my soul back, not Dean or Cas. I suppose in a way, I was right. I mean, if I wouldn't have my soul back right now if I became a lonely, emotionless murderer." Sam chuckled, almost in disbelief. Like he couldn't believe he'd made it as far as he had. "I suppose I owe you the biggest 'thank you' of my life."  
Elizabeth looked down at the reigns in her left hand, paying careless attention to the leather wrapped between her fingers.  
"You're welcome, Sam." She replied, softly. "You'll always be welcome."


	13. Mrs Samuel Colt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A True Lover's Farewell:  
> https://youtu.be/mW80eYK1dhU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6x18  
> NEW CHAPTERS EVERY MONDAY, WEDNESDAY AND FRIDAY

Eventually, the pair arrived at a lone cabin in the middle of nowhere. Elizabeth's heart was hammering in her chest at was was possibly about to happen.  
"Roughly twenty miles out. No one seems to be around. Though, I can hear breathing in the cabin." Elizabeth stated as she dropped down from her horse, tying him up on a nearby post.  
She chuckled at the sight of Sam scrambling off his horse, looking awfully jelly-legged.  
"Great. Just the one?" He asked.  
Elizabeth closed her eyes, focusing her hearing on the building in front of them.  
"Yeah. Just the one." She replied. "You go ahead. I'll step in as the familiar face if needed."  
Sam nodded, handing the Vampire his reigns. He gave her a small smile before turning to walk towards the cabin.  
Elizabeth watched as Sam hesitantly entered the building.  
"Hello?" He called out.

Barely two minutes later, it didn't sound like Colt was budging. He'd believed Sam when he said he was from the future easy enough, which didn't overly surprise the Vampire, but when Colt told the Winchester that he was retired and wasn't interested in killing a Phoenix, Elizabeth decided it was time to get involved.  
She walked straight up to the cabin door and threw it open.  
"Samuel Colt, I don't want to hear any of that retired crap. Where's that insatiable Hunter attitude I always admired in you?" She cocked a brow, ignoring every inch of her body screaming at her that this was a mistake.  
Colt stood up from his desk chair with wide eyes and parted lips.  
"Elizabeth? That you?" He gasped.  
"Hi, honey. I'm home."  
Sam clearly noticed the cloud of grey tension in the room.  
"Am I missing something here?" He asked.  
"Mister Winchester, I'd like to introduce you to my wife; Elizabeth Colt." Samuel said.  
Sam's eyes turned to saucers.  
"Ah, yes. I was married." Elizabeth chuckled nervously.  
"You two are already acquainted?" Colt frowned.  
The Vampire walked over to the man, taking his hands in hers.  
"I'm not Elizabeth Colt from eighteen sixty-one, love. I'm back to Elizabeth Smythe. I traveled back in time with Sam and his brother to find the Phoenix." Elizabeth explained.  
"Wait... Hold up." Sam squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to wrap everything round his head. "Were you planning on telling us you were married to the guy we've been looking for all this time? Did you know where he was all along?"  
Elizabeth shrugged.  
"If the matter of my marital status ever needed addressing, then yes, I would've told you. As I just have. As for knowing where he was, no, I didn't. Civil War era is a bit blurry for me."  
"Civil War?" Colt frowned, only to be ignored.  
"So why isn't your past self here right now?" Sam asked.  
"My wife is on a hunt." Colt informed him. "She is due to return in two weeks."  
"Oh good. Because we can only be here for twenty four hours and we've already used up most of that." Elizabeth sighed a breath of relief.  
"Look, this reunion has been great and all, but we need to kill this Phoenix. It's ashes are the only thing that can kill the monster I'm hunting. So can we stow our crap for a few hours until we get the job done? Because we gotta go now. So either, you're coming with us or we need the gun." Sam huffed.  
"What gun?" Colt frowned.  
"The gun, Samuel." Elizabeth gave him a look.  
"Oh! That gun. I lost it in a game of stud." He shrugged.  
"Don't think you can lie to me, sir. I know you better than you know yourself." Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow.  
"That doesn't sound like me." Colt chuckled.  
"You shot a couple of Demons with it less than an hour ago." Sam sighed.  
"How do you figure?" The gun maker asked.  
Sam inhaled deeply, walking towards the front door of the cabin.  
"Two pairs of boot prints." He said, pointing to some dusty outlines on the floor. "And the cabin reeks of sulphur."  
Colt tilted his head in Sam's direction with curiosity and awe.  
"Not bad." He nodded, opening up his jacket to reveal the gun in question.  
"He was just showing off." Elizabeth smirked. "I know you have the gun because you give it to me in about ten months' time."  
"Well, that's just cheating." Colt chuckled.  
"So is lying. But this isn't poker. So, come on. We're rapidly running out of time. Either come with us or give me the gun and I'll make sure it's returned to you when we're done with it." Elizabeth snapped.  
Colt looked at her with a mixture of shock and pride.  
"I see time hasn't affected the fire in your heart." He chuckled, pulling the gun from its holster. "Have it. But remember to have it returned so that I may gift it to you properly ten months hence."  
Elizabeth smiled, taking the gun from him to slip into her belt.  
"Thank you, Samuel." She said softly, leaning up to place a gentle kiss on his cheek.  
"Go get yourself a Phoenix, darlin'." Colt gave her a half-smile, squeezing her hand.

"So... You and Colt, huh?" Sam spoke up on the ride back.  
"Didn't want to make a big deal out of it." Elizabeth shrugged. "He dies next January. I didn't want to get involved, but you would've been hopeless on your own."  
"Is that what all that talk of him giving you the gun in ten months was all about?" The Winchester asked.  
Elizabeth nodded.  
"He gave it to me on his death bed. But it was stolen by some wayward Hunters in Chicago in the sixties."  
"I'm sorry we got you involved. I'm sure that stirred up some long passed emotions for you." Sam looked at her as she rode a pace or so in front of him. She did it deliberately so that he couldn't see the fresh tears welling at her waterline.  
"Come on. We need to get back to Sunrise. It'll be eleven soon." She sniffed.

By the time Elizabeth and Sam galloped their way back into Sunrise, gunfire was ringing out.  
"Oh crap." Elizabeth mumbled, jumping off her horse before it had even stopped.  
"What's the plan?" Sam asked.  
"You take this," Elizabeth instructed, shoving the Colt into his hands. "Get it to Dean. I'll catch up in a second."  
Sam nodded, instantly breaking into a run in the direction of the shots.  
"Dean!" The younger brother whisper-yelled as soon as the older sibling was in sight.  
"Sam! Come on, come on." Dean said, frantically ushering him over. "Where's Colt?"  
"He's not coming." Sam replied.  
"What?!" Dean's eyes widened.  
"But he sent this." The younger Winchester continued, pulling out the gun.  
"Oh... Hello, beautiful." Dean smirked, pushing it into his holster. "Alright, come on. Go, go."  
The pair ran off between the buildings.

Elizabeth spotted them before they spotted her. She was on the opposite side of the main street from them taking note of the surrounding area and how she could use them to her advantage.  
"Get out here, Finch!" Dean bellowed, strutting out into the open as though he owned the place.  
"What are you doing?" Sam asked.  
Dean didn't reply, he only held out a hand, silently instructing his brother to stay put.  
"Come on, let's do this!" The older sibling continued his yelling.  
It wasn't long before Finch was in sight. He walked out into the street about twenty feet from the Winchester.  
"So this is how you wanna die." He said. "Fine."  
They stared each other down for a moment before flicking their coats out of the way of their holsters.  
It literally looked like a Clint Eastwood flick. If it had been any other situation, Elizabeth would have laughed.  
The two men inched their fingers over their guns.  
The Vampire looked up at the clock tower. They only had a minute left before Castiel was due to bring them back.  
"Come on... Come on... We've got to get this." Elizabeth mumbled to herself.  
In a blink, the men drew their guns, cocked and fired.  
Both Sam and Elizabeth watched on with their breath held in anticipation.  
Then sparks began to shoot out from Finch's bullet wound.  
He'd been hit.  
But had Dean?  
The Phoenix looked up at Dean with wide eyes.  
It was probably an odd feeling – thinking you can't be killed until you're dead.  
Finch panted as his body burst into flames.  
Within a second, his body disintegrated, turning into a pile of ash where he had previously stood.  
"So much for possibly needing a plan B." Elizabeth smirked, walking out into the street. "Good job, Dean."  
The clock tower began to ring, marking their twenty-four hours up.  
"Dean! The ashes!" Sam called out.  
"Give me the flask." Elizabeth commanded, already kneeling over the ash pile.  
Dean dropped the Colt and threw the glass bottle, landing perfectly in Elizabeth's open hands.  
Just as she removed the stopper, a flash of light washed over the town.

When the Vampire opened her eyes, they were back in Bobby's living room.  
"No!" She screamed, slamming her fist down onto the wooden floor, causing a dent.  
The brothers sighed heavily, knowing they'd failed.  
"It was right bloody there!" Elizabeth yelled, getting to her feet.  
"You gotta send us back." Dean looked to Castiel.  
"Dean, look at him. He's fried." Sam sighed.  
Everyone looked to the Angel, who was sat in Bobby's chair looking more than a little tired.  
"I don't care if he's roasted or bloody oven baked. If that glorified chicken doesn't send one of us back right now, he'll wish he were dead." Elizabeth growled.  
"I never wanna do that again." Cas mumbled.  
Elizabeth looked frantically between each of the men in front of her.  
"So now what? We just don't kill Eve? We let Hell on Earth commence?" She shrieked.  
"Elizabeth..." Sam sighed.  
"Bobby?" Dean checked in.  
"I'm still kickin', Annie Oakley." The older man mumbled as he lent on his elbow at his desk, clearly worn out from whatever he and Castiel had to do to bring them back. "Be back good as new in... A decade or two."  
Elizabeth pushed back all of her anger and frustration to reveal concern for her friend. She walked over to him, resting one hand on his back and the other on his shoulder.  
"We screwed the pooch. Bobby, I'm sorry." Dean uttered.  
Before Bobby could answer, there was a knock on the door.  
"I've got it." Sam said.  
"Is there a Sam Winchester and Elizabeth Smythe here?" A man's voice asked, peaking the Vampire's interest.  
She went to go and investigate, standing next to Sam only to see a delivery man holding a package.  
"Who's asking?" Sam frowned.  
"Look, this is nuts. Me and a couple guys made a bet. So... This thing's been laying around the office since... Ever? Uh, with a note on it saying to bring it here today. It's from a Samuel Colt?" The delivery guy chuckled nervously.  
Elizabeth and Sam instantly looked to each other with wide eyes.  
"Yeah. Yeah, that's us. Great. Thanks." Sam gave a small smile as he took the package from the young man.  
Elizabeth closed the door and followed Sam back into the living area.  
"There's a letter for both of us here." He said, handing Elizabeth the one addressed to her. "Dear Sam, I got this address and date off your thingamajig and I thought the enclosed might come in handy. Regards, Samuel Colt."  
From out of the box, Sam lifted a bottle filled with dark grey ashes.  
"Is that what I think it is?" Bobby asked.  
"Ashes of a Phoenix. You know what this means?" Dean couldn't believe it.  
"Yeah, I didn't get a 'soulonoscopy' for nothing." Bobby commented.  
"Yes. And... It means we take the fight to her." Dean nodded.  
"Hey, Elizabeth?" Sam frowned, watching as the Vampire was entranced by what she was reading in her letter.  
The men looked around at each other with confused expressions.  
Sam walked up to her, putting a hand on her upper arm.  
"Elizabeth." He whispered.  
That worked.  
She snapped her head up to meet his gaze, her eyes watery and full of painful memories.  
"I uh... I need a drink." She breathed, brushing past Sam to go to the kitchen, wiping her eyes as she went.  
"Does anybody wanna fill the rest of us in?" Dean cocked a brow.  
"Elizabeth didn't just know Colt, she was married to him." Sam replied, causing the room to rapidly go silent.  
"Anymore secrets you'd like to get off your chest? As if not telling me you're a Vampire our entire friendship wasn't bad enough." Bobby sighed.  
"Bobby..." Sam whispered. As soon as the older man looked at him, Sam gave him a shake of the head.

Elizabeth sat at the dining table in the kitchen with her head in her hands, a glass of blood beside her and the letter strategically placed right in her eye-line.  
"I'll be right back." Sam told the other men, moving into the kitchen and closing the sliding doors behind him.  
He took a seat next to Elizabeth, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
"Are you alright?" He asked, softly.  
"Yeah. I'm fine." She sniffed, turning her head away from him. She always hated people seeing her vulnerable.  
"Is it okay if I..?" He trailed off, gesturing to the letter.  
She simply nodded.  
Sam took a deep breath, taking the letter from the table.  
"My dearest Elizabeth, I've got to be honest, seeing your future self yesterday broke my heart. It must have been at least a century since you last saw me, but I still get to wake up to you most mornings. The pain I feel knowing that fact is nothing compared to what you must have felt when you stepped through that door. If this package got to you as instructed, it would be only hours since I gave you the gun. I couldn't sit around not knowing if you had succeeded in your mission, so I went to investigate. The ashes seemed untouched, so I collected a bottle for you, just in case. That Sam fella seemed like a good man. But we both know what my judge of character has always been like. I just hope I'm right this time. Your connection seemed genuine. I found myself singing 'The True Lover's Farewell' earlier. But it's nothing like how you sing it. You should show Sam one day. If he's anything like the man I hope he is, he'll enjoy it. You always did have the voice of an Angel. Don't miss me too much, my beloved. I know how your emotions overpower you sometimes. Just know that I have and always will love you until my last breath and beyond. Forever yours, Samuel."  
Sam sighed deeply, placing the letter back down on the table.  
No one said anything for a solid minute.  
"The True lover's Farewell." Sam muttered. "What's the story behind that?"  
Elizabeth let out a singular, choked laugh.  
"The first time I'd heard it, it was from my mother. She sang it to me before bed whenever she had to leave for a Hunt. I sung it to Samuel once and he fell in love with it instantly. I'd sing it to him when he was sick or just wanted something to fall asleep to. He loved hearing me sing just about anything, but that was his favourite - a sign I'd always come home to him." She smiled at the memory.  
"I didn't know you sang." Sam commented.  
"I rarely do anymore." Elizabeth shrugged. "I used to sing on stage at a Speak Easy my friend ran in New Orleans. But I haven't really done anything since then. I suppose I just got too caught up in hunting to have hobbies. I play piano too, you know. The last time I played was with your dad and Bobby though. I'd let it slip and they were adamant on hearing me play. I must've played for six hours straight. That piano Bobby's got upstairs? Yeah, that's actually mine."  
Sam gave her a genuine smile.  
"I always wondered why he had a piano. I'd love to hear you play sometime. And sing, if you're okay with that." He said.  
Elizabeth fell into a trance-like state for a moment until she snapped herself out of it, inhaling deeply as she leaned back in her chair.  
"I'm sorry I got like this. I had no idea Samuel would do anything like that." She sighed, clearing her throat.  
"I could be wrong, but he made it seem like we were together or something in the letter." Sam chuckled, causing the Vampire to do the same.  
"Like he said," She replied. "He was never a great judge of character and even less at reading the room. I'm sorry about the confusion."  
Sam shook his head.  
"No, it's fine. I just wasn't expecting it, I guess. Though, it's nice to know that he approves."  
Elizabeth giggled, slapping him on the arm.  
"You're an idiot."  
"So I've been told." Sam replied, chuckling as he cleared his throat. "But it was worth it to see you smile again."


	14. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's wall is gone. And so is Elizabeth's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6x22  
> NEW CHAPTERS EVERY MONDAY, WEDNESDAY AND FRIDAY

Whilst the boys were on Eve duty, Elizabeth had separated from them again on the condition that, if they needed help, they were welcome to call on her. After all, there were still plenty of other creatures out there whilst the Winchesters were occupied.  
It wasn't long before that call came through.  
Elizabeth was half way through interrogating a Demon when it happened.  
"Excuse me a second." She told him as she pulled her phone from the back pocket of her black skinny jeans. "Hunters are us. They shake 'em, we salt 'em. Elizabeth speaking."  
"If this wasn't an emergency, I'd be laughing my ass off right now." Dean sighed.  
"What's wrong?" Elizabeth frowned, running her fingers through her long, red wine hair.  
"It's Sam. The wall Death put up in his head to stop him remembering the Cage is down. I need you to come to Bobby's." The older brother sounded panicked.  
Elizabeth was already grabbing her car keys as soon as he said Sam's name.  
"You just gunna leave me here?" The Demon asked.  
"Pretty much. So get comfy." She replied before going back to her call. "I'm on my way."

As soon as she got out of the car, Elizabeth Vamp sped into the house.  
"Dean?!" She called out.  
"Down here!" The older brother yelled from the basement.  
Elizabeth ran downstairs, stopping at the huge iron door of Bobby's panic room, in which Sam was laying on a cot.  
"What happened?" She asked, turning to Dean and Bobby.  
"Cas betrayed us. He's been working with Crowley to get the gates to Purgatory open." Dean told her.  
"That backstabbing little cretin." Elizabeth growled, staring at Sam's unconscious body as her fists tightened in fury.  
"He had some sort of seizure on your way here. There must be one Hell of a battle going on inside that melon of his." Bobby sighed, leaning on the door frame.  
"Is this thing Vampire proof yet?" Elizabeth asked him, gesturing to the panic room.  
Bobby shook his head.  
"Keep getting busy." He shrugged. "Go ahead."  
Elizabeth nodded, stepping into the room.  
She knelt down on the floor beside Sam, taking his hand.  
Giving Dean and Bobby a look, they shuffled back up the stairs.  
Elizabeth sighed, gazing down at the younger Winchester.  
"Hey Sam... It's me. I've got to be honest; you've officially scared the crap out of me. I don't think my car's done that amount of mileage that quickly in a long while." She let out a small chuckle. "Dare I say that... Everytime I leave you, it really bloody hurts? I'm constantly worried about you. A part of me knows you'll be alright. But actually having a reason to worry, like right now, it's excruciating. I just want to dive headfirst into your mind and save you from whatever Hell you've got going in there right now." She sighed, looking away from him to think her words over before continuing. "I think... I think Samuel was right. We have this connection, you and I. Even when you didn't have your soul, I just felt compelled to stay, no matter how much you pissed me off – that I needed to be there for you. I tried to convince myself I was doing it for Dean or because of the promise I made to your father. But it wasn't. It really wasn't. I never should've left you after eighteen sixty-one. I think I'm going to learn from that. I'll never leave you again, Sam. So long as you want me there, I promise I won't leave. Just... Please... Get better."  
Elizabeth lifted herself to her feet and leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on Sam's cheek before going back upstairs.  
"You good?" Dean asked, walking over as she closed the basement door.  
"Me? I'm fantastic." She scoffed. "If you'll excuse me a moment."  
Dean and Bobby watched as she vacated the house.  
After a few crashes and the sound of various metal items making violent contact, the two men glanced at each other.  
"So long as she's not beatin' on my useable spare parts, she can do what she likes." Bobby shrugged, wandering off into the kitchen.

A few hours later, Elizabeth found herself back at Sam's side with his limp hand in hers. She was gently singing Good Riddance by Green Day, recalling Sam saying that he was a fan. Dean sat in a chair behind her, nursing a glass of whiskey as he half-listened in.  
"Look what the cat dragged in." Bobby's voice came from outside the panic room.  
Elizabeth stood up from her spot on the floor, inspecting the Angel behind Bobby, silently judging the celestial dressed as though he were a washed up music producer, as usual.  
"Balthazar?" She scowled. "What the Hell are you doing here?"  
"Nice to see you too, Lizzie." The Angel nodded a greeting, his signature smug smirk decorating his lips.  
"He's help." Dean told her.  
"Oh, I wouldn't go that far." Balthazar chuckled as he looked around the panic room at all the sigils. "Well, at least you monkfish finally got the Angel-proofing right. How's sleeping beauty? You didn't steal any kisses, I trust."  
"Always nice to be reminded that there's an Angel with a smaller stick up his arse for a change." Elizabeth commented.  
"The Hell took you so long?" Dean growled, walking up to the new edition, who was walking away from him.  
"Honestly?" Balthazar turned around to face him. "I was having second thoughts."  
"About?" Dean scoffed.  
"About whether to help you. I was thinking; maybe... Maybe I should rip out your sticky bits instead." The Angel gave a small smirk.  
"And what did you decide?" Bobby asked.  
Balthazar looked between the three and sighed.  
"Well..." He said, reaching into his pocket for something. He pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to Dean. "Cas and Crowley are there. That's where the show gets started."  
"Can someone actually explain to me what he's doing? Kinda been out of the picture." Elizabeth frowned.  
"Cas and Crowley are opening the gates to Purgatory." Dean replied, looking at the slip of paper.  
Elizabeth gave a nod, peeking over Dean's shoulder at the paper.  
'221 Piermont Ave. Bootback, Kansas.'  
"Alright, well give us a minute to pack up and then zap us there." Dean instructed.  
"Oh no, no, no, no, no. I don't think so." Balthazar chuckled.  
"Balthazar!" Dean gave a warning growl.  
"I'm betraying a friend here." The Angel protested, his gaze darting between the three before him. "A very powerful friend. We all are. So, I think I've stuck my neck out far enough already. Good luck."  
Before anything else could be said, Balthazar disappeared.  
"Great. Two Humans and a Vampire taking on an Angel and the King of Hell with nothing but our good looks. Sounds like a great plan to me." Elizabeth rolled her eyes, stepping back into the panic room. "If we've all got a death wish."  
"We'll find a way." Bobby told her. "We always do."  
Elizabeth sighed deeply as she sat back down on the floor next to Sam's cot.  
"I'm glad he's not awake for this. At least here, battling it out in his head, he's not out here with us about to get slaughtered." She mumbled, resting the right side of her face on his forearm.

Dean stood by as Bobby packed a duffel bag full of guns, knives and a couple of Angel blades.  
"Time's up, Dean." Bobby said, walking over with the bag.  
"Yeah, just a second." Dean replied, looking down at his younger brother and Elizabeth. "You really care about him, don't you?"  
Elizabeth lifted her head from Sam's arm, making eye contact with the older sibling.  
"I care about both of you, just to clarify... But, yeah. I suppose I do." She gave a sharp exhale, passing it off as a singular, humourless chuckle. "I can't remember the last time I felt like this about anyone."  
"We'll get him back." Dean told her. "I know we will."  
"Yeah..." Elizabeth whispered, looking back to the younger brother. "But in what state?"  
"It doesn't matter. We'll pick up the pieces and be there for him when he wakes up. So long as we get him back." Dean replied, handing her the slip of paper with the address on it. "If he wakes up before we get back and he seems okay, you know where we'll be."  
"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Elizabeth frowned.  
"Honestly, I'd love the extra back-up. But one; I don't want to leave Sam on his own in such a vulnerable state and two; we don't know what he's going to be like when he wakes up. For all we know, he could be dangerous – to himself or others. I need someone I trust to take care of him if Bobby and I don't come back." Dean sighed.  
Elizabeth stood up and walked round the cot, embracing the older brother in a hug.  
"I'll protect him with my life, Dean. I promise." She whispered.  
Dean wrapped his arms around her middle, tucking his face into the crook of her neck.  
"Thank you, Elizabeth." He mumbled.

It was another couple of hours before anything happened.  
Elizabeth was reading a book at the desk in the panic room when Sam began to convulse.  
She threw the book down and ran to him, holding down his shoulders.  
"Come on, Sam. Fight it. Please. I know you can do this." She told him.  
It looked as though he was being tortured from the inside out.  
But then... It just stopped.  
Elizabeth hesitantly released him, sighing deeply.  
"Christ, I need a drink..." She mumbled to herself.

Upstairs, the Vampire went to the refrigerator, grabbing the first available blood bag.  
She was about to take the tab off and take a sip when she heard a creek of the floorboards.  
With her back to the door, she slowly put the blood bag down, ready to fight whatever was behind her.  
She heard shaky, shallow, panting breaths as whatever it was staggered towards her.  
Elizabeth slowly moved her hand towards the knife block in front of her, grabbing the biggest kitchen knife on display.  
"Elizabeth." Sam's voice sounded.  
The Vampire spun around, gasping at what she saw.  
He looked like death warmed up, but he still looked as beautiful as ever through her eyes.  
She froze in her spot as he walked up to her, stopping merely inches away – so close that she would've had to arch her neck back as far as it went if she were to look up at him, so instead, she decided to look down and just about anywhere else.  
He made her feel vulnerable. She hadn't realised it until she poured her heart out to him down in the panic room, but now that she'd been made aware, she couldn't think of anything else.  
"I just wanted to say," He mumbled, hooking his index finger under her chin to get her to look at him. As her ice blue eyes made contact with his hazel ones, Elizabeth's breath hitched sharply. "I wanted to say that I heard you. And thank you."  
Elizabeth's lips parted as her gaze differed between Sam's eyes and mouth.  
"W-what did you hear?" She asked, barely above a whisper.  
"I heard you talking to me. About our... Connection." As he spoke, Elizabeth felt his fingers brush against hers, sending electric sparks up her arm. "I heard you singing Green Day and I heard what you and Dean were talking about. It helped me through everything – you gave me the power to defeat my demons in there. So... Thank you."  
"I, uh..." Elizabeth couldn't get the words out to save her life. Her brain had clouded over due to being in such close proximity to the man she so desperately desired. She licked her lips nervously. "You're welcome, Sam."  
He gave her a small smile as the brushing of fingers turned into a gentle hand holding, slowly leaning down.  
She wasn't sure when it happened, but Elizabeth's hand had glided up Sam's arm, stopping to cup his elbow and pull his hand towards her.  
He had received the silent message. His large hand rested on her corseted hip, applying just enough pressure to bring her in closer.  
Elizabeth's five foot three frame was vastly overshadowed by his height, since he had just over a foot on her. To meet him, she propped herself up on her toes, even with heeled boots on, it was a necessary action.  
The hand resting on his elbow traveled upwards, running softly up his muscular bicep to finish its journey at his jawline.  
As they neared their goal, their eyes fell to a close just in time for their lips to meet.  
The heat that naturally radiated off Sam enveloped Elizabeth beautifully as they moved in perfect sync.  
The hand that had been holding Sam's suddenly felt cold as he released it to cup her face, neither caring that a good portion of her deep crimson hair had got caught up in the mix.  
By the time he had to part from her for air, Elizabeth's brain had all but turned to mush. He was the only thing on her mind that simultaneously destroyed it and kept it together.  
Sam rested his forehead on hers, his eyes still closed.  
"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that." He whispered.  
Elizabeth let out a small giggle.  
"I'm not sure I even realise how long I've wanted to do that for, to be fair." She said, suddenly realising the situation outside of what had just happened. "Crap... I, uh... I don't want to kill the mood, but we need to go."  
Sam frowned, feeling a little lost as she walked away from him.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Dean and Bobby are facing Castiel. There's a good chance this could all go south." Elizabeth explained as she grabbed her car keys from Bobby's desk. "Dean told me to stay here with you and meet them if you woke up. So we should definitely go. If you're feeling up to it, of course."  
"Let's go then." Sam nodded, following her out.

In the Camaro, Elizabeth tried her hardest to keep her mind on the road, but feeling Sam's eyes on her every thirty seconds or so was more than a little distracting.  
"How are you feeling?" She asked.  
"Surprisingly okay." He chuckled, running his fingers through his hair. "How about you?"  
"What about me?" Elizabeth frowned.  
"If I remember correctly, you said I was scaring the crap out of you while I was out cold."  
"Oh." The Vampire huffed. "I'm fine now that I know you are. The only thing left to worry about is how Dean and Bobby are doing right now." 

About ten minutes away from the designated location, Elizabeth forced the car to a stop when an upturned wreckage came into view.  
"Oh, Crap..." She gasped. "That's the Impala."  
Before Elizabeth had even come to a complete stop, Sam unbuckled his seatbelt and got out, running towards the wreck.  
"They're not here!" He called out to her as she exited the Camaro.  
"They probably walked the rest of the way. It's not far. We should go." Elizabeth replied.  
"Hold on a second." Sam instructed, moving to the trunk of the Impala.  
He tried to force it open, to no avail.  
Elizabeth sighed, walking over to him.  
"Here, let me." She said.  
Sam shifted out of the way, watching as Elizabeth grabbed the trunk door and ripped it completely off the hinges, making everything that wasn't attached fall to the floor.  
Sam gave a slightly shocked, slightly impressed chuckle.  
Elizabeth glanced up at him, smirking at his reaction.  
The duffel bag Bobby had previously packed was still there, making Elizabeth worry that they'd just gone in there without weapons or a plan.  
"Those morons really think they can just talk their way out of this one?" She scoffed, throwing the bag over her shoulder. She then looked over to Sam, who looked like he was trying to beat off the worst migraine ever. "Sam? Are you okay?"  
He didn't answer. His eyes were locked shut, the ball of his hand pressed against his forehead.  
"Sam..." Elizabeth repeated, placing a hand on his upper arm.  
The Winchester jumped at the contact, his eyes shooting open to look directly at her. His chest rose and fell as he panted through whatever had just happened in his head.  
"Are you alright?" Concern dripped from the Vampire's lips.  
He nodded.  
"We've got to get moving." He said, making a move for the car.  
Elizabeth sighed, watching him go. She knew he wouldn't let her worry about him until Dean and Bobby were safe.


	15. Your New God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Hallucinations/mentions of mental illness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6x22/7x01  
> NEW CHAPTERS EVERY MONDAY, WEDNESDAY AND FRIDAY

When Elizabeth and Sam pulled up outside of the building, a blindingly bright white light poured through every window, only lasting three or so seconds before dying out again.  
"That can't be good." Elizabeth sighed.  
"I'll go in first. I have a feeling Cas won't hesitate to kill you if you went in before me." Sam suggested.  
"Sam, you're barely on your feet. You have God only knows what going on inside your head. You're not fit to fight." Elizabeth protested.  
"I don't care. That's my brother in there." He replied.  
"You're all my family too, Sam. Blood doesn't mean anything and you know it. I'm stronger than you on your best day. Let me go first." The Vampire huffed.  
Sam cupped the side of her face in his hand and pulled her in for a hard, passion-fueled kiss.  
"We go together." He mumbled against her mouth.

"You don't need this kinda juice anymore, Cas. Get rid of it before it kills us all." Dean's voice was heard down the corridor.  
Sam and Elizabeth stood by the door to the morgue they were in, hiding behind its wall.  
Elizabeth put her finger to her lips.  
Sam nodded, slowly moving forward once he'd checked that Castiel was facing away from them.  
He noticed an Angel blade on the floor, so shifted as silently as possible to go and grab it.  
"You're just saying that because I won." Castiel said. "Because you're afraid. You're not my family, Dean. I have no family."  
Sam lunged, stabbing Castiel straight through the back.  
Elizabeth stood in the doorway with her hands over her mouth in shock.  
Dean and Bobby didn't look much better.  
Everyone watched the Angel in dangerous anticipation.  
Castiel didn't move – didn't fall. He didn't do anything for a few moments.  
But then, he reached behind him pulled the blade out of himself.  
"I'm glad you made it, Sam. Even you, Elizabeth." He said, turning round to face them. "The Angel blade won't work. Because I'm not an Angel anymore - I'm your new God - a better one. So you will... Bow down and profess your love unto me; your lord. Or I shall destroy you."  
"Well... Alright then." Bobby sighed, lowering himself to his knees. "Is this good? Or do you want the whole 'forehead to the carpet' thing?"  
He ushered the other three to do the same, since they were just stood there frozen to the spot.  
Dean was the first to go, then Sam. Elizabeth simply stood there, refusing to bow down to the Angel even if it meant her death.  
The boys didn't even reach their knees when Castiel told them to stop.  
They looked up at him, confused.  
"What's the point if you don't mean it?" He asked. "You fear me. Not love, not respect, just fear."  
Sam moved towards him with pleading eyes.  
"Cas..."  
"Sam, you have nothing to say to me, you've stabbed me in the back." Castiel interrupted before turning to Bobby. "Get up."  
The older man did as told.  
"Cas, come on... This is not you." Dean begged.  
"The Castiel you knew is gone." The would-be God told him.  
"So, what then? Kill us?" Dean argued.  
"What a brave little ant you are." Castiel gave a small smile. "You know you're powerless, you wouldn't dare move against me again - that would be pointless. So I have no need to kill you. Not now. Besides, once you were my favourite pets, before you turned and bit me."  
"Who are you?" Dean asked.  
"I am God. And if you stay in your place, you may live in my kingdom. If you rise up, I will strike you down." Castiel replied, turning to the younger brother. "Not doing so well are you, Sam?"  
Everyone's gaze turned on the Winchester, who looked as though he were about to vomit.  
"Sam?" Elizabeth frowned, moving towards him.  
She placed one hand on his forearm, the other on his diaphragm to steady him.  
"I'm fine." He replied, clearing his throat before addressing the rest of the room. "I'm fine."  
He rather clearly wasn't.  
He weaved his fingers into Elizabeth's on his chest, giving her a small nod of reassurance.  
"You said you'd fix him - you promised!" Dean growled to his former friend.  
"If you stood down, which you hardly did." Castiel almost smirked. "Be thankful for my mercy. I could have cast you back into the pit."  
"Cas , come on. This is nuts. You could turn this around, please!" Dean begged.  
"I hope for your sake this is the last you see me." Castiel told him.  
He then just... Disappeared.  
Everyone looked around at each other, not really knowing what to say.  
But then Elizabeth smelt blood.  
She looked up at Sam as he buckled over slightly, his nose dripping warm, crimson liquid.  
She repositioned herself to hold him up.  
"Sam, are you okay?" Dean asked, walking over to him.  
"He's done too much." Elizabeth sighed, turning back to the man in her grasp. "I told you this would be too much."  
Sam's eyes shut tight. He pushed the Vampire away as he fell to his knees, cutting his hand on some broken glass on the floor.  
Elizabeth took a step back, not trusting herself. The bloody nose was one thing, but this was a lot more. The connection she and Sam shared made his blood smell so much sweeter. It was almost irresistible.  
"'Liza?" Bobby frowned.  
"I, uh..." She breathed, still backing away. "I need to get out of here."  
Bobby looked around quickly, spying the jar of dog's blood Castiel had used to trick Crowley with.  
He grabbed it and handed it to her.  
"It's not much, but juice yourself up. We can't have you vamping out."  
Elizabeth nodded, taking it from him.  
She gulped it down fast, gasping out for air by the end.  
She slammed the jar down on a nearby table, grimacing at the taste.  
"I think I'm okay." She panted, giving them a nod. "But we still need to get out of here."  
She moved back over to Sam, putting his arm over her shoulders to help him out of the building.

Once again, Elizabeth found herself in Bobby's panic room, sat on the floor at Sam's bedside.  
He'd been out for hours.  
Elizabeth sighed, resting her forehead on the hand she held.  
Bobby hadn't long left from a visit, dropping off a glass of blood for her and checking in on Sam.  
"Hey." Sam's voice sounded.  
Elizabeth lifted her head, seeing him give her a small smile.  
"Hey. How are you feeling?" Elizabeth asked softly.  
Sam shrugged.  
"Little bit of a headache, but nothing too major."  
Elizabeth nodded, shifting to a kneeling position.  
"Is this all you do when I'm out of action?" He smirked.  
"Your well-being is all I care about, Sam. If you were out of it for months or even years, I'd still be right here."  
Sam's smile grew. He cupped her cheek and she instantly leaned into it.  
"You're amazing, you know that?" He mumbled.  
Elizabeth smiled back, turning her head to kiss his palm.

The TV was flooded with news reports of Castiel making himself known to the world. He'd been travelling all over the world killing 'false prophets' and those he simply deemed unworthy to preach the word of God.  
"He's out of control." Elizabeth sighed, walking into the living area to hand Sam a glass of water and a sandwich. "We need to do something about this."  
"What the Hell can we do?" Dean growled, glaring at the TV.

The days and weeks went by, countless news reports came in waves, each far different than the last.  
Elizabeth walked out of Bobby's with a tray of drinks for the boys after yet another long day of fixing up the Impala.  
"Put down your tools, boys. You're done for the day." She smiled, placing the tray down on the large red toolbox.  
She handed the brothers their beers and Bobby his whiskey before taking a sip from her glass of blood.  
"How's the research coming?" Dean asked.  
"Funnily enough, no one seems to know how to kill an Angel, filled with millions of Purgatory souls, pretending to be a God." The Vampire sighed.  
"So... It's not coming, then." Sam cocked an eyebrow.  
"No. It's been a good century or so since I've hit a wall this hard. It's really bloody frustrating." Elizabeth rolled her eyes, taking another gulp of blood.  
"We'll find something. We always do." Bobby shrugged.  
Elizabeth squinted at him in curiosity.  
"You're unusually optimistic today, Robert." She smirked.  
"Yeah well, you're all being Debby freakin' Downers so I suppose someone's gotta be." He huffed.

Later that night, Elizabeth found herself sat at Bobby's small dining table doing more research. Sam had been helping her, but had fallen asleep.  
She smiled as he stirred. Seeing him so peaceful was a pleasant change.  
But of course, it couldn't last long.  
He had gone from calm, slow breaths to staggered, harsh ones as he broke into a cold sweat.  
She frowned, slipping off her chair to kneel beside him.  
"Sam..." She whispered, placing a hand on his forearm.  
He began to shake, mumbling 'no's and other inaudible nonsense.  
And, as quick as it had started, Sam jolted up, gasping for breath. He looked around him and up at the ceiling frantically, rubbing his neck.  
"Sam? Sam, stop. You're fine, it's me. It's just me." Elizabeth soothed, cupping his face in both hands to make him look at her.  
His eyes were wide, he looked terrified. But eventually, his breathing calmed and he placed a hand over one of hers.  
"I'm okay." He panted.  
Elizabeth released his face, waving her hands to get him to pull his chair out.  
He obeyed, allowing her to sit in his lap. She hugged his head to her chest, gently rocking back and forth as she stroked his hair. His arms instantly wrapped around her waist.  
"You're alright. I'm here." She whispered. "You're safe."  
"I'm sorry." He mumbled.  
Elizabeth frowned.  
"What on Earth have you got to be sorry for?" She asked.  
"I'm a wreck. I'm trying to keep it together but... I keep seeing things." He sighed.  
"Seeing things? What things?"  
Sam hesitated, thinking about how he was going to word this.  
"They're like... Flashbacks. But they're not. They bend to fit wherever I am. Like earlier, I was down in the basement and I turned around and it was like the whole place was on fire. There were chains and all sorts of bladed weapons and stuff hanging from the ceiling. I almost attacked Bobby. I know he knows I'm losing it." He explained.  
"They just hallucinations, Sam. They can't hurt you. Not anymore." Elizabeth soothed.  
"They feel so real, 'Liza..." He whimpered, hiding his face in the crook of her neck.  
"I know... It's okay. Just focus on my voice." She replied. He nodded, closing his eyes and hugging her tighter. "I will always be here for you, as long as you need me. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."  
"Would you sing that Green Day song again?" He asked.  
Elizabeth gave a small smile, even though he couldn't see it.  
"Of course I will." She said.  
And sing, she did. Not overly powerful, just soft and light. She made it sound like a lullaby and, sure enough, Sam slowly drifted off to sleep in her arms.

Weeks later, Elizabeth walked into Bobby's living area with a cup of coffee for a freshly rested Sam and a glass of blood for herself.  
The brothers had been out on a hunt the day before and things had gone... Sideways.  
Dean was wrapping a fresh bandage around Sam's cut hand when she handed the younger brother his mug.  
"How're you doing?" Dean asked him. "And do not say okay."  
"I'm not okay." Sam shrugged, wincing at Dean not being entirely gentle with his first aid skills.  
"You think?" The older brother cocked a brow.  
"Hey, go a little easy." Bobby warned.  
"There's nothing easy about it, Bobby, okay. We acted like he had everything under control." Dean retorted. "Elizabeth didn't exactly help."  
"Excuse you; I was only respecting Sam's wishes." The Vampire frowned.  
"Yeah, and look where that got us." The older brother snapped.  
"Dean, stop it. It's not Elizabeth's fault. I thought I could handle it. I was in the wrong. Not her. So leave her alone." Sam warned. "I get it. I'm sorry. But it's not exactly like I wanted to crack up."  
"What the Hell happened back there?" Dean asked.  
"Well, it's not just flashbacks anymore." Sam sighed.  
"What do you mean?" Elizabeth frowned, taking a sip from her glass.  
"It's more like... Seeing through the cracks." Sam replied.  
"What does that mean?" Dean frowned.  
"It means I'm having a difficult time figuring out what's real." The younger brother huffed, leaning back in his spot on Bobby's couch.  
"Hallucinations." Dean confirmed.  
"For starters." Sam shrugged.  
"Well for starters, if you're tripping Hell's Bells, why would you hide that?" Dean growled.  
"I wasn't hiding it, Dean." Sam sighed heavily. "I... I was just not talking about it. I mean, it seemed like you three had enough going on as it was. Look, I just figured, try to hold onto the safety bar and ride it out, you know? But it's getting more specific."  
"As in specifically what?" Dean asked.  
"As in Lucifer decides to pop up out of the blue to pansy around being irritating, whispering all sorts of crap." Sam told him.  
As he further explained, Dean got up from his seat and went over to the nearest bottle of whiskey, pouring one for himself and one for Bobby.  
"What the Hell, Sam?" He huffed.  
"I told you." Sam shrugged.  
"This is getting worse and worse. There has to be something we can do." Elizabeth sighed. She was sat on the floor in front of Sam with her back resting against his shins, the look of deep thought painted on her face. "I don't think this is a supernatural thing, to be honest. It sounds like textbook PTSD. Maybe we need to start looking at more mundane solutions, rather than trying to find an answer in Bobby's library."  
"Like a shrink? You've gotta be kidding me." Dean huffed, downing his whiskey in one before pouring himself another.  
"Oh yeah, because sitting here watching you drink away your brother's problems is absolutely going to help." Elizabeth retorted. "I don't see you coming up with any better ideas."  
Dean glared down at her, taking a sip from his fresh glass of the amber liquid before addressing his brother again.  
"Why would the Devil holodeck you a whole new life when he could just kick your ass all over the Cage?" He asked.  
"'Cause, as he puts it; 'you can't torture someone who has nothing left for you to take away.'" Sam replied, glancing over at seemingly nothing in a corner of the room.  
"Okay, fine. But this Malibu dream mansion that he makes for you to take away is this post-apocalyptic mess?" Dean frowned, sitting back down on the couch by his sibling. Sam said nothing; he just continued to stare at the corner of the room. "Wait. Are you seeing him right now?"  
Sam nodded, looking briefly down at Elizabeth before turning his gaze to the floor.  
"Sam..." Elizabeth whispered, placing a hand on his knee. "He's not real. Nothing he says is real."  
"He says the same thing about you." Sam replied, solemnly.  
"I'm going back to work..." Bobby sighed, turning to head for the basement.


	16. What Happens in Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7x08

There had been a development...  
Castiel's vessel couldn't handle being occupied by an Angel and the God knows how many millions of creatures that he'd absorbed from Purgatory.  
Those creatures were called Leviathan - ruthless creatures God had created as soldiers before he banished them to Purgatory and created the Angels instead.  
As far as anyone knew, they couldn't be killed... And we weren't talking 'Angels can't be killed'. They literally could not be killed.  
Castiel was nowhere to be found, not that the Winchesters, Bobby or Elizabeth wanted to find him. He was, after all, a traitor to them.

In the meantime, hunting resumed as usual.  
Or at least it did until Sam and Dean's trip to Las Vegas.  
Dean had been enjoying himself in his usual way before he got a call from Sam.  
When he got to his younger brother and found out what he had been doing, he couldn't quite believe it.  
"Hey Dean, how's Sin City treating you?" Elizabeth answered her phone on the second ring.  
"Vegas is... Uh... Yeah. Elizabeth, I have something to tell you, but first, I want you to promise my head can remain on my shoulders after this." Dean chuckled nervously.  
Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, standing on the opposite side of Bobby's desk, where said Hunter was sat researching Leviathan.  
"How drunk is Sam?" She sighed, unable to hide her smirk.  
"Completely sober from what I can tell." Dean replied breathily.  
"So... What's happened?" Elizabeth frowned.  
"Um... Sam's... Sam's getting married..."  
The Vampire went into some sort of catatonic state of shock, so much so that Bobby noticed, walked over and took the phone from her.  
"Dean? It's me. What the Hell did you just say to her?" He said, waiting for the reply. "Excuse me? Who's that idgit marrying?"  
"Remember that super fan of Chuck's? Becky?" Dean replied. "Well... Her."  
"Balls... He knows he's got a pretty powerful sort-of-girlfriend here, right? That damn moron. The Hell is he thinking?"  
"I know, I told him that, but he... Doesn't seem to care. Something's not right." Dean sighed. "Why'd you have to take over the call? Where's Elizabeth?"  
"She's... I dunno. It's like she's in a trance. Just... Call me back with updates. Find out what happened to Sam." Bobby huffed, waving his hand in Elizabeth's eye line. 

It was a good two minutes before Elizabeth even blinked, let alone said anything.  
"Bobby..?" She eventually said.  
"Thank God... You okay?" Bobby frowned.  
"Have I been an idiot this whole time? Has Sam really felt nothing for me after I've given him everything?" She asked, her eyes beginning to water.  
Bobby sighed. "No. I refuse to believe that. The way he's been with you is unlike anything I've seen or heard him like before. This has to be something supernatural. And I have a feeling Becky is at the bottom of this."  
"Who's Becky?" Elizabeth scoffed.  
"The girl he just got hitched to. The boys met her after this case they were on. This guy Chuck, he's been writing the boys' lives in the form of fiction – knew things he couldn't have known. Turns out, he's a Prophet writing a Gospel series. He's got his own fanbase led by Becky. She's always had a creepy thing for Sam, but he's never once returned the feelings." Bobby explained. "I'd better call Dean to tell him you're conscious again."  
"You can do one better than that." Elizabeth scoffed, getting up and grabbing her car keys. "Tell him I'm on my way. I want a word with Becky."

Dean had called her back, telling the Vampire to meet him in Delaware; where Sam and Becky were to 'nest', as he put it.  
Elizabeth met the older brother in a bar, seeing him sat at a table with his father's journal in hand.  
"Hey." Elizabeth mumbled, flopping down on the chair opposite him.  
"You okay, 'Liza?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Peachy." She said, nodding to the book. "What's John got to say?"  
"A whole lot o' nothin'. I really got no clue where to even start here. What are you thinking? Witch spell? Magic fairy potion? A wish on a freakin' star?" Dean sighed, closing the journal.  
"I haven't been thinking much else other than ways to drain that stupid little fangirl for every drop she's got." Elizabeth glared into a corner of the bar as she leaned back in the chair and folded her arms across her chest.  
"Calm down there, Carrie. We don't need you going all psycho girlfriend on her. We just need to find out what she's done and put a stop to it." Dean chuckled.

The next day, Elizabeth woke up with her first headache in two centuries.  
"Ow... Crap..." She groaned, rubbing her temples just as there was a knock on her hotel room door.  
She stumbled out of her bed and threw open the door, seeing Dean with a gift in his hands.  
He took one look at her, with wide eyes and his mouth agape.  
"Oh... Wow." He stuttered. Seeing her in just a tank top and black lace briefs was something he could definitely get used to.  
"Shut up." Elizabeth mumbled, continuing to rub her temples as she walked back into the room.  
"What's up with you?" Dean asked, following her in and shutting the door behind him.  
"I'm not overly sure. I have a headache." She sighed, plopping herself down on the bed.  
"Vampires get headaches?" Dean frowned, sitting down at the small circular dining table.  
"No." Elizabeth replied, reaching for her leather pants. "What's in the box?"  
"A wedding gift. We're going to see bride of Sam today." The older brother smirked.  
"Joy..." The Vampire mumbled, going to the mini fridge to grab a blood bag.

Sam opened the door of his new residence, being greeted by his brother and Elizabeth.  
"Me being supportive." Dean held up the gift. "Congratulations to you and Mrs. Also, I thought I'd bring a familiar face."  
"Thanks." Sam replied, completely dismissing Elizabeth's presence.  
"It's a waffle iron. Non-stick." Dean looked awfully proud of himself. "Yeah, I dunno how to use it. Are we good?"  
Sam shrugged.  
"Good, 'Cause I'm sniffin' a case in this town." Dean continued, walking in like he owned the place – Elizabeth in tow. "Score is, guy wins Powerball, gets squished by a truck. Second guy went from the bench to the majors. Oh, and one week later, his face was the catcher's mitt."  
"Our first thought was Crossroads Demon." A female voice came from another room. Elizabeth visibly tensed up. "But there's that ten year time frame on collecting souls."  
The Winchesters and Elizabeth walked through the apartment into another room, where a short blonde woman stood with her hand on her hip.  
"Then there's cursed object. Like a bad day at Black Rock. But we haven't been able to connect the vics yet." She continued. "Who's this?"  
"Your worst friggin' nightmare." Elizabeth glared, balling her fists up at her sides.  
"This is Elizabeth. She's Sam's-Uh... She's a Hunter." Dean side-eyed the Vampire. "You're working this case? Together?"  
"Yeah." Sam chuckled, rolling up his flannel sleeves. "I know right? I mean, I guess all those Chuck Shurley books paid off."  
"Alright, listen, Cokey. I don't know what kind of mojo you're workin', but believe me, I will find out." Dean growled.  
"Dean, that's my wife you're talking to." Sam protested.  
"You're not even acting like yourself, Sam."  
"How am I not?" Sam sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"You married Becky Rosen." Dean raised his voice, as though it should've been the most obvious thing in the world.  
"What are you saying?" Becky asked. "I'm a Witch? Or maybe I'm a siren. Ever occurred to you that maybe we're just... I dunno, happy?"  
Dean and Elizabeth scoffed simultaneously.  
"Come on, Sam. Guy wins the lotto, guy wins the Bigs. Obviously people's dreams are coming true in this town. Don't you think that this is a little bit of a coincidence? Five minutes ago, you were head over heels for Elizabeth, and now you're doting over Becky like she's some Goddess?"  
"What are you talking about? I feel nothing for Elizabeth." Sam frowned.  
Dean instantly looked to the Vampire, who had tears in her eyes.  
"Yeah, well... Back at you." She retorted, freely allowing her voice to crack in front of them. She glared daggers at Becky. "You'd best count every second you have, because once I've figured out what you've done to him, I'll rip out your windpipe and use it as a straw."  
With that, she stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door so hard it came off its hinges.  
"I don't think you realise how bad a move pissing her off is." Dean told Becky with a deep, warning tone.   
"I think it's time you left." Sam said, already walking towards him to see him out.  
"Don't worry. I'm way ahead of you. Someone's gotta pick up the pieces of the broken heart you just crapped all over."

Dean walked back to the cars, speaking with Bobby on the phone. Elizabeth was sat in her Camaro with her head against the steering wheel.  
"Why can't you do it?" Dean asked his father figure. "Ugh. Fine. What's his name?"  
He got into the passenger seat of the Camaro and placed a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder as he hung up the phone.  
"Hey." His voice instantly became soft and comforting. "You okay, Red?"  
"Of course. I'm just great. Couldn't be better in fact." Elizabeth scoffed, lifting her head from the wheel. "What did Bobby have to say?"  
"He's bringing in another Hunter. Don't ask me why. Some guy named Garth." Dean replied like saying the man's name was like a mouthful of salt.  
"What, he didn't think we could handle this on our own?" The Vampire cocked a brow.  
"He just doesn't think your motivations are going to particularly help the situation." The Winchester sighed. "I gotta say, I never took you for the jealous type."  
"I'm not." She retorted. "Usually."

The pair went back to the bar they'd met up in and looked around for Bobby's contact. Apparently, he was good with mysterious deaths involving luck – whatever that meant.  
But no one in the bar particularly screamed 'Hunter'.  
"Hey. You Dean and Elizabeth?" A scrawny man-child behind them spoke up, slurping his milkshake. "I thought you'd be taller." He pointed to the Winchester.  
Dean rolled his eyes, pulling out a chair for Elizabeth before sitting down, himself.  
"I assume Bobby filled you in on the road." The brother cleared his throat.  
"He told me two things." Garth replied. "One; he's tangling with a major league nest up in Oregon territory. Numero dos; he said you'd be all surly and premenstrual working with me – no offence, little lady. Hey man, sticks and stones." He held up his hands, leaning back in his seat before folding his arms across his chest.  
Dean, once again, rolled his eyes, throwing a newspaper down on the table.  
"Think I found a case." He grumbled, side-eyeing Elizabeth, who gave a humourless chuckle. "Check the headline."  
"First thing's first." Garth stated, picking up the newspaper to flick through its pages. He began laughing at something he'd seen, causing another side-eye glance between Dean and Elizabeth. "Oh, Marmaduke. You crazy."  
Dean sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose.

The new trio sat in the lobby of an office building, waiting to be seen by the CEO of the company, when a familiar face came out from his office.  
"Hey, is that your-"  
"Yes." Dean grumbled, unapologetically cutting Garth off.  
"Awkward..." The stranger sucked in a breath through gritted teeth.  
Dean noticed Elizabeth glaring at his younger brother.  
"'Liza." He attempted to grab her attention, to no avail. "Hey, 'Lizabeth. Snap out of it. Just focus on the case. Sam doesn't exist right now as far as you're concerned, okay?"  
"Say that when he's not stood right in front of me." Elizabeth growled, balling her fists up as Becky came into view.  
Dean sighed, walking over to the pair.  
"Hi." He said to the girl, awkwardly. She simply stared daggers straight back at him, then walked off. "Okay... So."  
"So." Sam repeated. "No point going in, guy's clean."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, positive." Sam nodded. "Becky grilled him like a pro. She's a real natural. What's with the scrawny guy?"  
"Temp." Dean replied, simply.  
Sam gave a civil nod before walking off, not even exchanging a glance with Elizabeth as he passed her.  
"So that was a whole load of wasted time." Dean huffed, walking back over with his hands shoved into his pockets.  
"What now?" Elizabeth asked.  
"We go in anyway, obviously." Dean scoffed.

After investigating the shiny new CEO and coming up with a lead on his wife more than anything else, they made it a mission to go and find out what her story was.  
"Mrs Burrows? Hi." Dean scrambled down the stairs after her.  
"Can I help you?" The brunette, wearing an all-white pantsuit turned to face him.  
"Yes, uh... We're doing a story on your husband's promotion – wanted to ask you a few questions." Dean smiled.  
"I'm sorry. I can't today. If you schedule it with his girl..." She turned to walk away.  
Elizabeth quickly grabbed her shoulder.  
"Mrs Burrows, I'm sorry but we have a super tough deadline on this one. Everyone wants to read about the promotion of the century, am I right? It'll take just a few moments, I promise. We can get rid of these two - have a chat, just us girls." She grinned, putting on her best local accent.  
Dean and Garth glanced at each other in mild shock. Even Dean hadn't been expecting that one. She clearly wanted this whole case done and forgotten.  
"Well... Since you put it like that." Mrs Burrows gave a nervous chuckle, leading the Vampire to a nearby room.  
"You two go to the lobby and get a coffee or something. I've got this." Elizabeth whispered as she walked past them, following the CEO's wife.

Unfortunately, the short but sweet interview had come up with nothing. Though, between vague answers and a generally nervous demeanour, Mrs Burrows was clearly hiding something.  
"Where the Hell did the performance back there come from?" Dean asked as they made their way out of the building.  
"What do you mean?" Elizabeth frowned, adjusting the collar on her black pantsuit.  
"The stance, the persuasive attitude, the accent." Dean chuckled in mild disbelief. "I've never seen you like that before."  
Elizabeth shrugged.  
"Maybe I just can't wait to go back home and have all of this crap over and done wi-"  
"Bring the damn car around. I am not walking five blocks in these heels." Mrs Burrows spoke to someone on the phone, knocking Elizabeth's train of thought.  
With her superior hearing, she heard something above them snap. She looked up, Dean and Garth following her gaze.  
Just as the light fixture fell the four stories to the bottom, Dean ran and dived, knocking Mrs Burrows out of the way with a fraction of a second to go before they both would've been crushed and skewered with broken glass.  
"Are you okay?" Dean asked her, earning a shaken nod from the CEO's wife.  
Elizabeth fixed gazed with a man on the third floor. He had a braid going over one shoulder and looked awfully out of place in the pristine building.  
"How did you know?" Mrs Burrows asked.  
"Because you're not the first. And my friend's a badass. Now come on." Dean replied, helping her to her feet.  
"You wanna tell us what's up here?" Garth asked, approaching the two.  
"I was having lunch with friends. This guy heard me bitching, the next thing I know, he's making me an offer." Mrs Burrows explained.  
"An offer." Dean and Elizabeth repeated simultaneously.  
"Craig's job for my soul." Mrs Burrows elaborated. "I know... Hilarious. I mean, what have I got to lose?"  
"Well... There's your soul." Garth commented, turning to his new Hunter friends. "What kinda Demon deal is this? Timeline's whack."  
"What are you talking about? Demon?" Mrs Burrows asked frantically.  
"Let me back up here." Garth said. "You made a deal with a Demon in exchange for your everlasting. Except those are ten year contracts. Why's the bill coming due so fast?"  
"I don't know. But I got a bad feeling about who's next. We gotta find Sam, pronto." Dean sighed.  
"We don't have to..." Elizabeth shrugged, earning a look from the Hunters. "Well, it's only whoever made the deal who's getting their dues. So Sam'll be fine. Becky on the other hand..."  
"We're not letting Becky die. No matter how much she's responsible for hurting you." Dean gave her a look.  
"Fine..." Elizabeth grumbled, rolling her eyes as she walked off towards the exit. 


End file.
